Unpredictable Romance
by MysterySilk
Summary: It's Lily's final year at hogwarts and she's made Head Girl.Surprise, Surprise But she doesn't know who Head Boy is. When she finds out, she isn't very happy at first... I really suck at summaries. Please R&R! please. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Italic_ Flashback

**_Bold Italic_** Something short that happened in the past.

16-year-old Lily Evans sat at her desk in her room. She was finishing some of her summer homework for the school she goes to; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily has gone to that school for the past 6 years. When she was 11, she got her letter.

_: Flashback :_

_Lily Evans was sitting in her kitchen with one of her neighbor, Sophia Weathers. They were playing 'Old Maid' when a feathery brown owl came peaking at the window._

"_What the?" Lily Evans exclaimed as she stood up from her seat and over to the window, her fiery red hair swinging in her ponytail behind her. She opened the window and the owl landed on her stretched out arm. "There's something attached to it's leg, Sophia."_

"_Lily, why didn't you tell me?" Sophia squealed as she de-attached the letter from the owl's leg._

"_Tell you what," Lily asked as the owl flew out of the window and she took the letter from Sophia's hand. On the envelope, it said Lily's full name and her address._

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supremr Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Miss. Lily Evans

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGogonagall

Deputy Headmistress  


"_I'm a…a...," Lily stammered._

"_A Witch! Lily! Why didn't you tell me you were a witch," Sophia asked._

"_I didn't know myself."_

"_I'm one too! My family's pureblood. Do your parents know?"_

"_No…they don't," Lily started. "Mum! I'm a witch!" Lily yelled happily as she ran out of the kitchen to the Family Room._

"_Lily? What are you yelling about," Danielle Evans asked her yelling daughter._

"_I'm a witch! I'm a witch! I'm a witch!" Lily yelled again as she jumped around the room._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Mrs. Evans, Lily has been accepted to Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards. I have a feeling she is a muggle-born witch, a Witch born to people without magic."_

"_And you know this how," Danielle asked._

"_I am a pureblood; my parents are both magic,"_

"_Oh…Lily, I'm so proud of you."_

_: End Flashback : _

**_Lily was sorted into Gryffindor. During 5th year, she became a prefect._**

Lily had finally finished her potion essay and had put it into her Hogwarts trunk. She was about to get up when a barn owl came to her window. She smiled and opened the window. The owl came to her and landed softly on her shoulder. "Thank you," Lily said as she took the letter from the owl and it was a little heavier than normal. Lily gave the owl a treat from a bag of treats that she gave Snowflake, her snowy owl. The owl flew off of her shoulder as she sat on her bed.

_Miss. Lily Evans_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is the list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGogonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Same letter…," Lily muttered as she pulled out her supply list.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

UNIFORM

Seventh-year will require:

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat for day wear (black)_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_A pair of dress robes(for balls and such)_

__

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Emily Strits

Magical Theory by Peter Waffling

Level 7 Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR toad.

Lily finished scanning her list and she found another letter.

_Miss. Lily Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be Head Girl._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGogonagall

Deputy Headmistress

A Heads Badge came out of the envelope and onto the floor. "I made Head Girl!" Lily ran out of her room to the kitchen where her mother and sister, Petunia were planning Petunia's wedding. "Mum! I made Head Girl!"

"Freak," Petunia said as she coughed.

"Petunia, please," Danielle Evans told her oldest daughter. "That's wonderful, Lily."

"Thanks, Mum. I can't wait till the term starts, but I'm sad that it's my final year," Lily pouted as she sat in one of the kitchen chairs and ate a strawberry from the bowl in the center of the kitchen table.

"Lily, what do you want to do for your 17th birthday," Danielle asked her youngest daughter.

"Can I have a few friends over?"

"How many and who," Danielle asked.

"Some of my friends from Hogwarts, my dorm girls. Sophia from next door, April Sanders, Hannah Bell, Rachel Jones and Amelia Potter," Lily told her mother.

"Okay, Lily, you may invite them," Danielle told her daughter. "Also, they may stay until you leave for school."

"Okay, I'm going to invite them right now," Lily said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay, Petunia and I are going to go out for some groceries. Be home soon," Danielle said as she got her bag and keys. When Petunia passed her, Lily heard her mutter 'Freak.' Lily rolled her eyes and shut the door.

((A/N okay… there's chap. 1. If you find any grammar or spelling errors in my story, please Email me and tell me. R&R! Thanks!))


	2. Chapter 2

Lily went straight to her room after closing the door. She got out 5 pieces of parchment. She slowly wrote out all of the invitations, one by one. They all pretty much said the same thing…

_I'm having a slumber party for all our dorm girls. Its August 17, my birthday. Also, Sophia's mom, Jennifer and my mom have volunteered to take, Sophia and I and anyone of my guests to Diagon Alley for our supplies the day after my birthday. Hope you can come! Also, you can stay till we leave for Hogwarts if you want! Please do!_

_Lily_

She individualized them and she told Snowflake to bring them to April, Hannah, Rachel, Amelia and Sophia. After she did that, Lily went downstairs to the kitchen. She went to the refrigerator and got out some chicken, cheese and some condiments. She made herself a chicken sandwich and sat in the kitchen eating it while she read 'Hogwarts, A History' for the 8th time because it was one of her favorite books. She finished her sandwich and cleaned up the mess she made. Lily finished cleaning up and went upstairs to her room. Lily entered her room and sat on her bed. "There's nothing to do," she mumbled as she stared at her ceiling. Lily got up and went to her bookcase. "When was the last time I actually organized this thing," Lily asked herself. She slowly took out everything and started to sort it all out. She had a few piles. One pile had some of her old picture books and coloring books. Another one had all of her old magic textbooks. She had a group of pictures and albums. Lily took about 3 hours sorting it all, washing her bookcase with soap and water and putting everything back in an organized fashion. Lily was putting the last picture back when the doorbell rang. She ran downstairs and opened the door where Petunia and her Mother stood.

"Hi, Lily," Danielle said as she put the groceries she was holding down on the table. "So what did you do while we were out?"

"Nothing really. I sorted my bookcase, finally. Can you take me to the donation center to donate some of my old picture books?"

"Who would want a book that belonged to you," Petunia sneered as she put some apples and bananas into the fruit bowl. "Than again, who would want anything that belonged to you."

"I happen to remember someone older than me who wanted to play with my new doll house," Lily smirked as she put the peanut butter, grape jelly, maple syrup and mustard into the refrigerator.

"That was before you were a freak with powers!"

"I've always had powers," Lily stated as she and Petunia finished putting the groceries.

"Well I bet with all of the powers in the world, you couldn't get one guy. I have and I'm going to be happily married in 4 months," Petunia said as she looked at her 45-carrot diamond engagement ring that rested on her bony ring finger.

"Yeah, to Vernon Durlsey, a fat pig," Lily shot back. Petunia glared at Lily and she glared back.

"Girls. Please," Danielle finally said as her two daughters glared at each other. "Lily, do not insult your sisters fiancée and Petunia, do not call your sister a freak."

"Okay, Mum." Lily replied as she sat in one of the kitchen chairs. Petunia just nodded and left the kitchen. "Mum, why do I have to be nice to her? She's not nice to me."

"Lily Rose Evans, I did not raise you to make fun of your older sister. Granted her fiancée is a tad obese, but I have raised you to be a lady," Danielle said to her youngest daughter.

"I know I was. Can we go to the donation center now? Also, remember I volunteered to play with kids for the afternoon today at the center for orphans," Lily asked her mother.

"Okay, let me get my purse and keys. Get your shoes on," Danielle told her daughter as she left the kitchen. Lily ran upstairs and chose her pink high tops.

"These will go nicely with the hip-hugger jeans and the pink T-shirt I'm wearing,' Lily said to herself as she slipped the shoes on. She grabbed the pile of books off of her floor and walked out of the room. Lily went down the stairs and met her mother at the door.

"Petunia, Lily and I are going out for a little bit," Danielle yelled.

"Whatever," Petunia shouted back as she started to paint her nails a pinkish color in her room. Danielle and Lily exited the house and headed to Danielle's minivan. They got in and drove about 6 miles. When they got into the donation center, they went to the main lobby.

"Hello, Danielle," the young women behind the counter said. She was one of Lily's mother's friends, Gretchen. She had chestnut brown hair and the brightest brown eyes.

"Hi, Gretchen. You remember my youngest daughter Lily. She's going to be 17 in about 3 weeks."

"She's only going to be 17. She looks like she's turning 27," Gretchen joked with Danielle.

"Gretchen. Please I don't need hear that," Danielle stated as she put Lily's books on the counter. "She is donating these 13 books."

"Wow, they are all in mint condition. I'm sure the kids will love these," Gretchen stated as she flipped her long hair off of her shoulder.

"Mum, I'm going to be late." Lily said as she glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, you're right. Talk to you later, Gretchen," Lily's mother stated as she ushered Lily out the door. They climbed into the car and drove for about 20 minutes until they reached the center. It was a very large house basically. It had about 20 bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, a very large kitchen, a TV room, a cement playground with swings, a slide, monkey bars and a few basketball hoops. The house had a red tint to it and had a blue door. "Lily, call me when you're finished, okay?"

"Yep, bye, mum," Lily said as she climbed out of the car and ran to the front door. She walked to the front desk. The old women at the desk smiled.

"Hello, Lily. I'm glad you remembered." The old lady said.

"How can I forget this," Lily replied as Agatha, the old lady, gave Lily a pin and told her to go to the door on the left to find the little kids. Lily thanked Agatha and went into the room.

"Lily!" a bunch of little voices squealed. Lily smiled as 3 girls little came running over to her. Their names were Olivia, Maria and Wendy. They were all about 4 or 5. Olivia had curly, blonde ringlets. Maria had jet-black hair that was as straight as a ruler and Wendy had strawberry blonde hair that was in a ponytail.

"My little fan club," Lily laughed as the 3 girls surrounded her. They all had a doll with them and an extra one for Lily.

"We're playing Dolls," Olivia stated matter-of-factly. So Lily played dolls with the girls until about 3.

"I'm going to go and see a couple of my friends, okay?" Lily said as she handed the doll back to Wendy.

"You'd better say bye before you leave, missy," Maria said in a cute little voice.

"I will," Lily said as she stood up and went to the TV room where she found her 13-year-old friend, Monica reading a book. "Hey."

"Lily? Oh my gosh, I like so need to talk to you," Monica stated as she stood up.

"Okay, about what?"

"Not here," Monica said as she glanced to a 14-year-old boy named Greg that was a few feet away from them.

"Okay," Lily said as Monica took Lily to the swings that were outside.

"Listen, you know that kid I looked at before we left the room?"

"Yeah, Greg," Lily said as she sat on a swing.

"Well, I really, really like him. I have for since December," Monica said as she started to swing on the swing next to Lily.

"I see," nodded Lily.

"Well, on New Years, I saw him talking with Mike, Jerry and Thomas, his buddies and they were looking at me while I was with Patty. He and I made direct eye contact and he smiled for like a second. His brown hair was shining from the lights and his brown eye were glow."

"He probably likes you." Both girls had stopped swinging and were just sitting there.

"You think?"

"Yeah, listen. Isn't tonight the movie night for the 13 and older?"

"Yeah… We are watching Outsiders. It's a movie Agatha's daughter brought from America."

"I've seen that one. It has some surprising scenes. Site next to him and tense up a little. See if he does anything," Lily said as she stood up and looked at her watch. "Wow, its 4 already."

"I'll do that. And I'll tell you all about, if anything happens, when you come again next week." Monica said.

"Okay," Lily said as she gave the teen a hug. She walked with Monica until they reached the TV room. "I'm going to go see how my little 'club' is," Lily said as she walked into the other room. Olivia came running to Lily.

"Are you leaving?"

"Nope, I'm staying here to play with you girls."

"Yay!" Maria squealed as she ran over with Wendy.

"Lily?" a voice said from the door. Lily turned around and her eyes went wide open.

((A/N Chapter 2. Working on Chapter 3 right now. Review please!))

Thanks…

Migotoneko

Shinki

ProngsandLily

…For reviewing Chapter 1!


	3. Chapter 3

((A/N The orphanage isn't a small one. Its HUGE (as I described it) and they have money. So they have good things. Oh, and a handful of children share 1 room. Its like a mansion, sorta…))

"Remus, what are you doing here?" Lily asked very surprised.

"I volunteer here when I can," Remus Lupin said as he approached Lily.

"Me too," Lily said standing up. "So how's your summer so far?"

Remus shrugged, "Okay I guess, and yours?"

"It was going well until last week when my bitchy older sister's boyfriend proposed to her," Lily stated. "He hates me because…" Lily trailed off as she remembered that the girls were still there. "Olivia, Maria, Wendy, can you please leave Remus and I alone for a little while. I promise I'll play dolls with you after."

"Okay," All three girls said in union and they ran off.

"Okay, so he hates me because I'm magic," Lily explained.

"Oh. That's not a good reason. I mean you're not a bad witch. You're an uncommonly kind one," Remus replied as he ran a hand through his sandy brown hair.

"Thanks for the compliment," Lily smiled as she twirled a strand of hair between her index finger and thumb she looked at his face. "Remus, what happened? How did you get that scar below your ear?" Remus's eyes went opened.

"It's nothing, absolutely nothing," he stuttered as he covered it with his hand. Lily stepped forward and took his hand away. She ran her fingers over it. He flinched.

"That hurt? Remus, what happened?"

"I shouldn't tell you. I have to go."

"Remus, I won't tell anyone. You can trust me," Lily told him as she looked into his eyes.

"Okay, the reason why I have this scar is because," Remus said, but broke off.

"Because?"

"I really can't tell you. I'm sorry," Remus said as he stared at his shoes.

"It's okay. You really don't have to tell me, see you at school," Lily replied as she gave him a small smile and he walked off. Lily walked over to Olivia, Maria and Wendy. "Hello."

"Hi, Lily, We are playing house now. Ben and Peter are going to play with us. See, I'm the wife/mom, Wendy is my daughter, Maria is my other daughter, Ben is the husband/dad and Peter is the grandfather that gives the two girls money," Olivia said.

"Interesting," Lily said. "Kind of how my life was when I was your age, like a dozen years ago or something,"

"Cool," Maria nodded as Wendy made this comment.

"You can go if you want," Olivia said as she gave Ben a tie from the dress up box.

"Okay, have fun," Lily said as she left the little ones to play. She headed over to Agatha's desk. "Is there anything you need?"

"Not at the moment, oh yes you can. Julia scrapped her knee and is in the bathroom and Henry and Daniel are trying to calm her down because they accidentally knocked her down while they were playing something outside. Their in the yellow bathroom upstairs," Agatha said as the phone rang. Lily nodded and headed up the stairs. She heard crying from the door on the far right. She headed in and saw the little 5-year-old girl sitting on the floor with 2 boys around her that were twins and were about 11 years old.

"Okay, guys. I think I can handle it from here," Lily said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Okay," the two boys said.

"Hey, Julia," Lily said as she kneeled down to the little girls level. "What happened?" Lily asked the two boys.

"Well we were playing outside," Henry started.

"On the monkey bars and," Daniel said.

"She wanted to reach a bar so Dan and I lifted her," Henry continued

"And she kinds slipped through our fingers." Daniel Finished.

"But it was a total accident." Both boys said in union.

"Is this true, Julia?" Lily asked the little girl that was sitting on the closed toilet seat. Julia nodded vigorously. "Okay boys, your story checks out." Both boys smiled a smile that looked like a smile that was flashed at all girls and made all girls, but Lily and her friends fall head-over-heels. It was like James Potter's smile. Lily slightly shook her head and turned back to Julia. She grabbed a First Aid Kit that was sitting nearby on the sink counter. As she opened it, she heard the boys leave. She looked at the scrap. It wasn't too big, but it needed to be cleaned off. Lily grabbed some toilet paper and put some warm water on it. "This may sting a little," Lily warned. Julia nodded. She put the wet towel onto Julia's knee. The little girl squirmed a little bit, but calmed down after Lily took the wet towel off of her knee. She then added a little disinfecting cream on the little knee and placed a small band-aide (sp?) on it. "There we go."

"Thanks, Lily," Julia smiled as she hugged the teen.

"No problem. Want to go play with the boys again or do you want me to read you a book?"

"Can you read me," she thinks for a second, "Cinderella?"

"Sure, that's one of my favorite fairytales," Lily said as the little girl lead her to a pink room that had 2 bunk beds and a bed, all 4 with pink covers and pillows. "This is a pretty room. Whom do you share it with?"

"Olivia, Maria and Wendy. We aren't friends. I wish I shared a room with my cousin, Stephanie. My mommy died when I was a baby and her parents died in a car crash when I was 2 and my daddy crashed into a tree. Not very happy. So we both live here. Joey, my olderer (she's 5. She stutters. Not a sp, error,) comes and visits us on Sunday, the day people come and adopted us. He told me that when he marries Penelope, his fiancée, Stephanie and me are moving in with them." The little girl explained as she dug through a pile of books.

"Oh," Lily said as Julia finally came out of the corner with the book. Lily sat in a chair that was in the room and Julia sat in her lap. Lily read her the story. Lily glanced at her watch and released that it was 6:30. Julia ran off to play with someone as Lily looked at her watch. She placed the book in the chair and walked out of the room and went to the stairs. She walked to the front desk. "Agatha, can I call my mom?"

"Sure, honey. Here's the phone," Agatha stated as she got up and went to go make sure that Felicia and Fred, the cooks had started to prepare dinner for nearly 100 kids, plus 7 adults. (Agatha, Fred, herself, the other desk person, Tammy and 3 cleaners, Harold, Hannah and Hortensia) Lily dialed her house number and her mother picked up. She told her she was ready to go and she would be waiting inside. Lily's mother came in 20 minutes and they went back home.

((A/N Chapter 3: COMPLETE. Chapter 4: Started, but might not update very soon. It usually takes me around a week to write a chapter, but I wrote this one in like…3 days. I might be experiencing some writer's block. Please stick with me if I don't update like in the next week. Don't give up on me!))

Thanks…

Norwegianchick101

disaster-strikes-again

Angry Girl

Animerockstar

Shinki

Jingle-Bellz-ROCK

…for reviewing Chapter 2!


	4. Chapter 4

When Lily and her mother got home, they saw Petunia and she was kissing Vernon on the porch swing. "Ew! Get a room," Lily shouted as she got out of the car.

"Whatever, come on, Vernon," Petunia sneered as she was led by Vernon to his house which was about 3 blocks away. Danielle walked to the door and Lily gave her sister the finger then she went inside.

"So, how did you spend your time at the center, Lily," Danielle asked as she made herself a cup of coffee.

"I played dolls with my little fan club. They are so cute. Then I hung out with Monica for a little while. She likes a boy at the center so she asked me for some advice. Than I read a story to Julia, a little girl," Lily stated as she ate some strawberries that had sugar on them.

"That's good. So you had fun," she said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah…and I ran into someone from school. Remus Lupin," Lily stated.

"The one you used to like during your first year?"

"Yes, mum. That Remus," mumbled Lily as she stuffed a strawberry into her mouth. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay, Lily." Lily got up and went upstairs. She went to her room and saw a piece of parchment on her desk. She picked it up and read it.

_Hey Lils!_

_I'd be glad to come to your party. I'm staying with my Aunt Melanie and Uncle George. And unfortunately James and Sirius are here. I have to because my parents are in France for the rest of the summer to visit my mom's mother, she's very sick. Can't wait to see you and everyone else. I got to go now. I have to kill Sirius and James now, they are torturing Jenna, James younger sister. See on the 17th! I can stay till we leave. But I already got my stuff yesterday with Aunt Melanie and Jenna; it's her first year at Hogwarts. But I'll still come along, like I always do, ha-ha. Bye._

_Amelia _

Lily finished reading the letter and laughed. "I feel so bad for you, Amelia," she muttered as she put the paper back on her desk and went to her closet. She pulled out a pair of pink shorts and a red tang top with the words 'Little Devil' in black writing. She grabbed her brush and went into the bathroom. She locked the door and placed her clothes on the toilet seat. She grabbed a towel from the closet in the bathroom and laid it on the counter. Lily let her hair loose and shook her head so her hair went all around her face. She ran her brush quickly through it. She started the shower and put it on a warm temperature. She striped down to her skin and got in. "Ahh," Lily sighed as the warm water cascaded on her. Lily grabbed her spongy loafa and put soap on it. She washed herself and then she washed her hair with a strawberry shampoo and conditioner. Lily just stayed under the water thinking about who could be Head Boy. She thought for a few minutes longer and the water started to cool down. Lily shut it off and climbed out. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it neatly around her. She applied her moisturizer and brushed her wet hair and than blow-dried it. 'I can't wait till I'm 17 and I can use magic to dry my hair," she muttered as she pulled her clothes on. She went out of the bathroom and went downstairs to the family room. Lily's mother sat on the couch and was reading Romeo and Juliet, a book about two lovers on opposite sides. It was by William Shakespeare. Lily went out of the room and headed to her mothers room to watch some TV so she wouldn't disturb her mother. Lily heard the telephone ring, but then it stopped after 3 rings.

"Lily! Sophia is on the phone for you," Danielle shouted as she left the phone on the table and went back to what she was doing. Lily stood up and ran to the kitchen.

"Hey Sophia, give me a sec so I can get the portable," Lily said into the phone as she grabbed the portable phone from its charger. She ran with the phone back to her room and jumped onto her bed. "What's up?

"I got your invitation. I am so there!"

"Cool. I got an answer only from one other person," Lily said as she sat on her stomach and was flipping through a magazine on her bed.

"And who is that?"

"Amelia, I feel so bad for her…she's staying with the Potters. And Black is there too," Lily said in a bored tone.

"Is she going to stay there until we go back to school," Sophia asked.

"Yeah, she says she feels sorry though,"

"Why?"

"She's going to leave cute little Jenna all alone with Potter and Black for like 2 and a half weeks," Lily explained as she flipped her magazine closed.

"Oh…so what do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't know…"

"Lily! Come on, tell Me." Pleased Sophia.

"I really don't know. You know those books that help you get a guy?"

"Yeah…"

"Try and find one that's about how to lose a guy," Lily laughed.

"I'm guessing James?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Lily mocked a fake announcers voice.

"Cool, what do I win," Sophia said playing along.

"A kiss from my cousin, Bradley," Lily joked. She knew her best friend had a crush on him since she was 13 and he was 18.

"Really? Could I? Please Lily?" Sophia asked.

"You'll see him. 3 days after my actually birthday, my mom is going to through a family party for me. So you'll see him than," Lily informed her. Over the phone, it sounded like Sophia was jumping around in her room and then she heard a loud thump. "You okay?"

"Yup, I was just dancing around the room. Can you really get him to kiss me?"

"Well…I have a little secret," Lily said in a singing voice.

"What is it? Is it about me? Spill!"

"Okay, okay. You know how I left school for the weekend in December?"

"Yeah…" Sophia replied, wondering where this was going.

"Okay, it was for my aunts wedding. And well Bradley was there. Anyway, at the reception he pulled me aside and told me…" Lily continued.

"Told you what? Something about me? Lily! Don't make me go spastic on you!"

"I think you already have and he told me he liked you. He has since you came to my house for New Years when were 15," Lily finished. Sophia screamed and Lily could hear her dancing around again.

"Thank you for telling me! I'm so happy Lily," Sophia squealed in happiness. Lily laughed.

"No problem, just you can't tell him I told you. Just like make the first move on him," Lily told her friend. "Oh, and you'll never guess who I ran into earlier."

"Who?"

"Remus Lupin."

"No way! Where?"

"At the orphans center, he volunteers when he cans there, like me."

"Okay…I got to go, its dinner time, talk to you soon, bye Lily," Sophia voiced than hang up. Lily stood up and smelt something delicious coming from downstairs. She placed the phone down and walked towards the smell. It was coming from the kitchen. She went tin and saw her mom taking a few steaks off the mini-grill they had.

"Smells really good, mum," Lily said as she set the table. "Is Petunia joining us?"

"Yes, in fact can you please call the Durlsey's house and tell her to come home?"

"Sure, mum," said Lily as she picked up the phone and dialed the number. A few ring tones later, Marge Dursley, Vernon's cow of a sister picked up.

"Hello?"

"This is Lily, can I please talk to Petunia?"

"Petunia! Your bratty sister is on the phone," Marge yelled. Lily quickly gave the phone to her mum and she put it in her ear.

"What do you want?" Petunia sneered.

"Petunia Ann Evans," Danielle said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Mum? I thought you were Lily, sorry. You wanted to talk to me?"

"Dinner's going to be ready soon, I want you home."

"Yes, mum," Petunia said and clicked the phone shut. Danielle hung up the phone and went to the stove to drizzle some of her spicy sauce on the meat. She started to hum a song that Lily didn't recognize.

"What are you humming, mum?"

"Just a little rhyme your great-grandmother and I made up when I went to visit her," Danielle smiled as she remembered her grandmother Lily. That was who Lily was named after.

"Mum, do you think it's alright if I stay over grandma Hannah's house before I go off to school? I haven't seen her in ages."

"I bet if you call and asked her she would most likely say yes," Danielle said knowingly. She knew her mother fancied Lily a bit more than Petunia, she just didn't know why.

((A/N Chapter 4 done. Don't worry…James will come into the picture in about 2 or 3 chapters, I promise. Started Chapter 5. R&R Also…please read the chapter marked 'Authors Note' Thanks! Ciao for now!))

Thanks….

Angry Girl

Shinki

disaster-strikes-again

Jingle-Bellz-ROCK

…For reviewing Chapter 3!

(((Sorry if I forgot you!)))


	5. Chapter 5

The few days or so, Lily spent it with her Grandma Ann and Grandpa Will. She loved to spend time with her mum's parents. Her grandparents were one of the few people who knew that Lily was a witch, but they didn't stop loving her. "When should I add the cinnamon to the bread, grandma?"

"Stir it a few more times, and then add 3 teaspoons," Grandma Ann told her youngest granddaughter.

"Okay," Lily said as she stirred it for another minute. Then she added the cinnamon.

"How are two of my favorite women doing," a voice said from the doorway of the kitchen. It was Lily's grandpa Will.

"Hi, grandpa," Lily said as she ran to her grandfather and gave him a hug. He always smelt like vanilla because he worked at a bakery.

"How are your mother, and your sister? Is she still going to marry that pig?"

"Their all fine and yes, she is unfortunately," Lily said in a bored voice as she put the bread into he oven.

"How's your school going," her grandmother asked.

"It's awesome. I made Head Girl. It's like the head of the students sort of. There's also a Head Boy, but I don't know who it is, yet," Lily replied as she sat in one of the kitchen chairs. All of a sudden a snow owl with red highlights flew to the window above the sink. "That's April's sister's owl."

"Who," her grandmother asked.

"A friend from school," Lily said as she opened the window and the owl came to her. She took the note from the leg and gave the owl a little bit of the bread that was sitting on the table. She opened it and read it.

_Hey Lily,_

_I'd be happy to come to your party. Rachel is with me because our family's are in America for a few more days, we're at Canobie Lake Park. It's this cool park with water rides. We can both come and I can't stay for more than 3 days, Rachel can though. I got to go._

_Your dorm girlies,_

_April & Rachel_

Lily noticed that the owl flew out the window, "It's just a letter from one of my friends." She sat on the chair and stared out the window.

"Oh, Will, remember, we are going to Charlie's and Janet's tonight," Ann said as she checked the bread in the oven. Lily just stood up and went upstairs because she needed to go to the bathroom. She finished and went to go get a book from her grandparent's room. When she got in there, she saw something sticking out of the box of needles. She went over and opened it and saw something surprising.

"Grandma! Lily shouted and she heard footsteps.

"What is it Lily?" her grandmother asked then went saw what Lily was holding.

"Is…is this a wand," asked Lily holding the piece of wood.

"Lily…I'm sorry I never told you. I was a witch at Hogwarts when I was younger. My mother was a muggle and my father was a half blood. 1/16 of your blood is magical blood. It came from your mother, but she is not a witch. Petunia is not a witch because you and she have two different mothers."

"Oh," was all Lily could say. "Then why haven't you told me?"

"Because of your father. When your mother married him after he had Petunia with the late Sharon Mathews, she told him she had a magical background. That is why he left her."

"Oh. I guess that's a good reason. I can see why you've never really asked about what a prefect is," Lily stated. "What about grandpa?"

"I'm not a wizard. I love your grandmother too much to leave her," Will said as he hugged his wife. Lily smiled and looked at some of her grandmother's old picture albums. "Ann, it's about 5:30. We were asked to be there about 7. We should start getting ready now."

"I guess you're right. Lily, its simple dressed, not black tie," Ann said as she ushered Lily out. "And take a shower. We are not going to be wearing robes so you may pick what you want. As long as it's not trashy"

"Grandma," Lily laughed as she went to her room and grabbed some of her bathroom items. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. She then went out and aw her grandmother coming down the hall. "Since you're a witch, could you so a drying spell, my hair takes 20 minutes to dry with the blow dryer." Her grandmother laughed and took her wand out and preformed the spell and Lily's hair was dry. She thanked her grandmother and went to her room. She put on a record and 'Surfin' USA came on. It was by the Beach Boys. She went to the closet and looked for her black skirt that came up about 2 inches above her knee. She then picked out a yellow blouse. She put on her bra and panties. She then slipped into her clothes. Lily went to the vanity mirror and put some simple shimmering lip-gloss on. She then put a bit of mascara on and applied a little blush. "Perfect," She said as she finished putting on her black open toed sandals. Her nails were painted a bright red so it stood out on her light colored skin. She stuffed a little bit of make up into her purse and walked out of her room, after shutting off the beach boys record. She glanced at the kitchen clock and saw it was about 6:30. She went to the TV room and sat down on the fluffy couch before she could turn it on, her grandmother came into the room.

"Lily, I also wanted you to know that the party we are going to tonight is for past and current Aurors (sp?). I'm guessing you know about them?"

"Yes, one of my friends uncles is one, wait then how are we invited?"

"I was an auror from when I turned 20 till I married your grandfather when I was 31 and had your mother," Ann explained as she sat next to her granddaughter.

"Oh, and I'm guessing it's a family thing?"

"My, you must be one of brightest witches of your age."

"Grandma, I am," Lily stated as Will came into the room. "How are we going to get there?"

"Oh, the minister will be sending a car for us because he know Will isn't allowed in the Floo systems and can't apparete (sp?)."

"Okay," Lily said as her grandparents stood up and left her alone. After they left, Lily watched TV for a few minutes. She heard her name being called so she turned off the TV and followed her grandmother and grandfather to the car they had rented. It took them about half an hour to get the place. Lily was in the back, her grandma driving and her grandfather in the passenger seat. The house was huge! It looked to have about 4 levels and there was a beautiful garden in the front that was full of many flowers, a few she knew from her Herbologly class (sp?). A magical car parking person (forget the name for the person, lol) took the car they went inside the house. They were greeted by a woman whose eyes Lily have seen before.

"Ann Dolan (Lily's mom's maiden name), one of the best aurors the force has ever had, how are you?" the women asked.

"Just fine, Samantha, this is my husband, William, and our youngest grand daughter Lily. She is going to be in her 7th year this September," Ann said.

"Really? So are my niece, son and his friend. And my littlest one is starting," Samantha said as she took the jackets from the people in front of her. Lily finally realized how she had seen those eyes before. A young lady dressed in a blue top and a black skirt that went down to her knees cam over to the 4 talking people. "Aunt Samantha, the elves nee-" she started but then looked at Lily. "Lily?"

"Amelia? Oh my god. Hi!" Lily said as she hugged one of her best friends.

"So you're the Lily my sons been raving about," Samantha said which made Lily blush. "Amelia, go with Lily and give her a tour."

"Yes, Come on Lily," Amelia said as she took her friends hand and they walked off. "What are you doing here, I thought you were born to muggles."

"I thought so too, but it turns out my mum's mum is a half blood. Her mum was a muggle, but her dad was a wizard. So 1/16 of my blood is magical," Lily explained. All of a sudden a little girl with brown ringlets came running to Amelia.

"Amelia, they're trying to pull my ringlets." This a little girl was James youngest sister. He had 2 sisters Jenna who was 11 and Lucy who was 4. She looked at the girl next to Amelia. "Who's she? She's very pretty."

"Lucy, this is one of my best friends and the one your brother likes, Lily Evans," Amelia said as she picked up the little girl.

"Thank you, Lucy. I love your little ringlets. Who's trying to pull them?" Lily asked the little one.

"Jamie and Sirius," Lucy answered.

"I can take care of them if you want. I know what makes him so weak."

"What?" Lucy asked in wonderment.

"Lily does," Amelia said as the 3 girls walked up the stairs. There was along hallway and they went into the one that was 3 on the right. It was a room with a bunch of gold and maroon things, seeing as all Potters were from Gryfindoor. (Sp?) "This is Jenna and Lucy's room," Amelia explained as she put the little girl down.

"Want to see my brother?" Lucy asked as she looked up at Lily.

"You could get all flirty and make him helpless," Amelia whispered in her ear.

"Yes, where's his room?" Lily asked. Lucy took Lily's hand and they went to a room about 2 doors down. It was covered with Quiditch (Sp?) things. From posters to mini quaffles and snitches. "Lucy, can you get your brother up here?"

"Yup..," Lucy said as she ran out of the room. About 5 minutes later, Lily and Amelia were sitting on his bed talking when they hear Lucy come back. Amelia grabbed Lucy and put her in her lap while she and Lily talked. James came into his room and stopped dead in his tracks. James had brown hair that was never neat. His silver glasses were round and looked good on his face while covering his brown eyes. His body was lean and well muscled, thanks to Quiditch.

"Prongs, why'd you stop?" Sirius Black asked his best friend as he got into the room. He was about the same as James in height and body build. His chocolaty brown eyes were sometimes covered by his long black hair

"Evans? What are you doing here?" James asked.

"I'm here with my grandparents, but I caught up with Amelia," Lily said as she stood up. James just stood there.

"Jamie! I can see why you like her," Lucy said as she jumped out of Amelia's lap and ran to her older brother. James just blushed and Lily laughed.

"Lily, why are you here?" James asked again.

"I told you…" Lily said. She walked a little closer. "My grandmother never told me she was a witch. She told me this afternoon and that she was the greatest auror the force has ever seen," Lily said, her green eyes shining.

"Oh…" James said as he shook his head. "Why are you in my room?"

"I felt like seeing it…have a problem with that, Jamie," Lily said in a voice that mocked Lucy's, but not in a mean way She advanced on him and grabbed his shoulders and said something into his ear. Her warm breath tickled his ear.

"I heard from Lucy that you were annoying her. And Jenna. If you don't stop, you don't have a chance with me," she whispered so only he could hear. She backed off and smiled. James just stood there all flustered. Lily and Amelia giggled as they walked out. Amelia winked at Sirius. The two girls went downstairs and met up with Lily's grandmother and Amelia's grandmother, Janet. They talked in that little group until it was time to eat. Lily, Amelia, Jenna, Lucy, James and Sirius sat a separate table in a smaller dinning area because of a spacing issue. Lily and Amelia were chatting away while helping Lucy keep her food on her plate Jenna ate and talked about Quiditch with Sirius and James was stealing glances at Lily every so often. He wished she would smile and laugh at him like she was doing with his cousin and youngest sister. Dinner finished and Jason, James father came to the young ones.

"Children, we are going to do some dancing," Jason said as he went over to his littlest daughter and picked her up. The rest of the children stood up and followed after Mr. Potter. When they got to the ballroom, there was music and there were couples dancing.

"Prongs, ask her to dance," Sirius whispered into James ear.

"She'll say no," he whispered back. Amelia went over to James.

"James, do ask her. She's awfully lonely. She said she would dance with you, if you asked. But just so she can move," Amelia said to her cousin in a low voice. James looked at his cousin oddly. Then he glanced at Lily. She was swaying as she sat against the wall. Jenna and Lucy were dancing with their grandfather and father. Amelia just nodded and then went back to talk with Lily.

"Be right back," Sirius said and he ran off. James just stood there against the wall and 5 minutes later, Sirius was back.

"Where were you?" James asked as he ruffled his hair.

"Uh, nothing, had to use the bathroom," Sirius lied. 2 seconds later, Lucy came running up to Lily.

"Lily, want to dance," she asked in her cute little 4-year-old voice. Lily nodded and she picked Lucy up. After 2 minutes, Lucy yawned.

"You tired," asked Lily.

"I usually take a nap during the day, but today I didn't," Lucy said through yawn. Lily put Lucy down and she ran to Amelia. Amelia picked her up.

"Want to come with me, Lily?"

"Sure," Lily answered. Then the 3 girls left the room and headed upstairs. Lily helped Amelia get Lucy ready for bed. After they had read to her, she was asleep. They quietly left. They went down the stairs and a more upbeat song was playing. Lily glazed the dance floor and then saw James and Sirius still in the same place. "Since we know they like us, want to dance with them?" Amelia looked at Lily like she was crazy.

"But you hate James," Amelia replied.

"Well, I feel sorry for what I did earlier. You know, turning him on," Lily said walking towards the boys. Amelia nodded and followed.

"Hey, Potter, want to dance?" Lily asked when she got to him. James looked at her in great surprise.

"Y-yes," he said and walked up to her, Lily smiled and they went onto the dance floor.

"Sirius, want to dance?" Amelia said getting close to him.

"I can't, James would beat the shit out of me if I danced with his favorite cousin," he answered.

"I can handle him," Amelia said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. And she took his hands and they went to dance.

"James, I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I could see I get you really turned on."

"Well, that's the power you have over me," James said with a goofy grin. Lily just blushed and looked away. The song turned a bit slower and Lily got off the floor. She put her hand to her head and started to sway. James was behind her so he caught her before she fell back. "I think you're either tired or have a really bad headache. Come with me," James said as he put her hand in his and lead her to the kitchen. When they got there they saw Amelia and Sirius in one chair with her on his lap snogging like crazy. James was about to yell something when something soft landed on his lips. He looked over and saw it was Lily's hand. She put her mouth to his ear.

"Don't. I know how much Amelia likes him," she whispered. He looked at her and she nodded. He took her hand and they quietly went out of the kitchen.

"How do you know?"

"Potter, I've been one of her best friends for like 6 years," Lily said as they walked back to the ballroom. "Don't kill him."

"Okay, okay, I won't," James laughed. Lily glanced at her watch.

"It's like already 11. I'm going to try to find my grandparents," Lily said as she began to leave. "See you at school." She walked away and James was drooling. The way her hips swung in the short skirt got him very turned on. She found the ballroom and saw her grandmother with James' grandmother. "Can we go anytime soon? I'm getting tired," she said in a polite voice.

"Yes, Janet I will talk to you later," Ann said as she led her granddaughter to her grandfather and they left. "So, what did you do the whole time?"

"Hung out with Amelia," Lily said as she got into the car. She stared out the window and about 30 minutes later, they were back at her grandparent's house. She went upstairs and too her room. She got dressed into her pajamas and took off her makeup. She feel asleep the second she hit the pillow. She woke up around 9 AM. She ran her hands over her eyes. She got out of the bed and she could smell French toast. She got out of the bed and went to the warm kitchen.

"Good Morning, Lily," her grandmother said as she put a warm plate in front of Lily. "Your mother is coming to pick you up in an hour."

"Okay," Lily said with a full mouth.

"Eat with your mouth closed," Ann scolded. Lily nodded and continued to eat. After she finished, she went upstairs to get dressed into a red T-Shirt and regular jeans that flared out. Her mom picked her up and they went back home. The next couple of weeks flew by. Then on the 16th, Lily realized something.

"I'm going to be 17 tomorrow," Lily shouted as she danced around her room as she listened to 'Return to Sender' by Elvis Presley. Danielle came into her youngest daughters room and smiled.

"Lily, I need your help getting ready for tomorrow," Danielle said as she picked up the clothes that were lying on Lily's floor.

"Okay…what do you need?"

"I need you to clean up the family room and your room," Danielle said.

"I can do that tomorrow," Lily said as she danced again.

"Excuse me. It won't get done that fast, Lily"

"Mum, I turn 17 tomorrow. I'll be a legal witch in the wizarding world. I can use magic," Lily replied as she danced to 'Hard Headed Women'

"So you'll be able to do magic outside of school?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Okay, but I want it all done before noon. Okay?"

"Yes, mum," Lily, said as she turned her music off. "I'm gonna go hang with Sophia for awhile."

"Okay, be back soon, Lily," Danielle said. Lily nodded and went to her best friends house. When she got there, Sophia's older brother Greg answered the door.

"Hey, Lily," Greg said. He treated Lily more like a sister then his sister's friend. Sophia and Lily have known each other since Preschool. Greg treats Lily more like a sister then Petunia does.

"Hey, is Sophia here?"

"Yeah, up in her room," Greg said as Lily came in and went up the stairs. She went to Sophia's room to find her practicing her charms. She was 3 weeks older than Lily so she was already allowed to do magic.

"Hey, Sophia," Lily said breaking her train of thought. Sophia stopped what she was doing and put her wand down.

"Hey, Lils, you'll never guess what came for me this morning. Granted its like 3 weeks later, but it's still sweet," Sophia said as she got something out of her desk. Lily looked at it. It was the locket they saw at Hogsmade (Sp?) during 6th year.

"Who sent it?"

"Remus," Sophia blushed and Lily giggled. She knew hr friend had a thing for Remus. He and Lily went out during 1st year, but broke up, but are still good friends.

"Wow, he likes you," Lily squealed then they both broke out into giggles. They just talked for the rest of the afternoon. "Well I'll see you tomorrow," Lily said as she ran back home.

((A/N My longest chapter…around 3500 words. Took me only like 2 days to write. Going to hold off on the next chapter, but knowing me, it'll be like 3 days, lol.))

Thanks…

Greengrl

Shinki

babi-gurl8907

disaster-strikes-again

…For reviewing chapter 4!


	6. Chapter 6

((A/N Okay: I don't own Harry Potter or anything! I only own the characters you don't recognize. Oh and Kyle, the one that April met in America goes to Hogwarts. They never knew each other really. He's a Ravenclaw and she's a Gryffindor. Oh and I forgot to write that Amelia's parents died. That is the major reason why she lives with James and his parents. ))

When Lily got home, it was around 6:30. She went upstairs to her room and saw an owl on her desk with a package. She went to the owl and opened the card that was attached to the package

_Hey Lily!_

_Sorry I'm responding so late. I'm sorry, but I can't come to your sleepover! We are in France until August 28. I sent your present though. Hope you like it. Say hi to the girls for me!_

_Hannah!_

"Oh well," Lily said as she put the card back on her desk and opened the package. She saw it was a book on Transfiguration (sp?), Lily's worst subject. She opened it and looked through it. "At least it's useful," she said. She went downstairs for dinner. After the wonderful dinner of chicken and potatoes, she went straight to bed. She awoke the next morning smiling. "I'm 17!"

"Lily, you startled me," Danielle said as she held her hand to her heart.

"Woopsie," she giggled then she got out of bed. Then it dawned on her "I can do magic now." I go to my desk and pull my wand out. "What do you want me to do?"

"Let's see…how about clean your room," Danielle said in a motherly tone. Lily nodded. She muttered something and her room was clean. "Impressive."

"Thank you," Lily laughed curtseying. "I'll clean up the whole house, if you want."

"Wow, you've never wanted to clean. Be my guest," Danielle said knowing she just said that so she could use magic. About 10 minutes later, the house was sparkling and Lily was in the shower. After she finished she dried her hair with a quick drying spell and went to the kitchen. It was already noon.

"Whoa, I take long showers," she said as she ate the grilled cheese her mother made. About an hour later, the doorbell rang. Lily opened the door and saw April and Rachel.

"Lily!" they shrieked and hugged their friend.'

"Hey! Oh my god, April, what happened to your long raven black hair?"

"I cut it," she said.

"Yeah, for Kyle," Rachel said.

"Kyle?" Lily asked as the girls went to the family room.

"This really hot boy in America," April said. "We met at the Ferris wheel. And he kissed me!"

"Sounds cool," Lily says. The doorbell rings and Petunia gets it, thinking its Vernon. But no, it was Sophia

"Hi, Petunia," Sophia says. Petunia just flips her off. "Bitch." Petunia just gave her a glare and went back upstairs. Sophia went to the family room and saw the 3 teens. "My best gal pals!"

"Hey, Sophia" Rachel said as she braided Lily's hair.

"Hi, Sophia." April said as she read a magazine.

"We are just waiting for Amelia to show up so we can go to a movie," Lily said as her hair was being braided.

"Cool, April why'd you cut your hair?"

'A guy," Lily and Rachel laugh.

"A Hot guy," April corrected them.

"Oh, details!" Sophia laughed. She was always the one who wanted to know everything. Lily's hair was braided and they were just watching 'The breakfast club' when the doorbell rang. Lily went to get it. There stood Amelia with James.

"Sorry, Lily, my aunt wanted him to make sure I got here safely," Amelia said. "You can leave now, James."

"Aw...do I have to?"

"Potter, please leave," Lily said. James looked at Lily and ran his hand through his hair.

"If you'll go out with me," he grinned. Lily just looked at him and glared.

"In your dreams," Lily said rolling her eyes. James just thought and smiled.

"Okay, but in my dreams, your wild," he said wiggling his eyebrows. Amelia smacked him on the head and went inside.

"Potter if you leave, I'll give you a kiss," Lily said truthfully.

"Really?" James asked excitedly. Amelia looked at her funny.

"Yup, close your eyes," Lily commanded and he did it. Lily took a chocolate kiss from her pocket and placed it in his hand. "There's your kiss."

"Evans, you're a trickster," James said looking at the candy in his hand. He still popped in his mouth.

"James, I'll tell your mother if you don't leave," Amelia said.

"You wouldn't," James said back

"Try me," Amelia taunted.

"Okay, fine I'll leave, I have just one thing to do," James said turning to Lily, "Happy Birthday, Lily," he said handing her a small box.

"Thanks," Lily said. James quickly took the chance and gave her a kiss on her lips. Lily pushed him back in frustration. "What the heck?" James just looked at her.

"Now you've done it, James," Amelia huffed at her cousin and followed Lily who ran to the family room. Before she left, she shut the door. James swore to himself and dis-apperated (Sp?) They went to the room where the other girls were. "I wonder what James got you."

"I don't care what he did," Lily said opening the box. She gasped at what was inside. It was a silver locket with the words 'Happy Birthday Lily. Love James on the locket. It had small emeralds in it. "Whoa."

"Lily, where'd you that locket?" Amelia asked. This caught the attention of all the girls

"That was his gift," Lily said still looking at it.

"James gave you that?" Amelia asked amazed. "I wonder how he found it."

"what do you mean?" Lily asked.

"It belonged to my great grandmother on his dad's side. His dad is my blood uncle so his grandmother. We thought all of her stuff was destroyed in the mysterious fire."

"This was your grandmothers," Lily asked shocked. Amelia nodded.

"Lily, this shows how much he loves you. My great-grandfather gave her the locket on their wedding day."

"It's so beautiful," Lily said.

"Lily, you have to give him a chance now," Sophia said joining the conversation. Her other friends nodded.

"Okay…I'll try," Lily said hanging the locket around her neck. They decided to go to the mall to get some new clothes. Sophia and Lily were surprised when their friends asked what a mall was.

"Let's see…a mall is like an indoor version of Diagon alley," Sophia explained.

"But like no magic?" April asked.

"No magic," Lily confirmed.

"Sounds cool though, lets go," Rachel said, Amelia and April nodded and they left to go to the mall. "Wait, where's Hannah?"

"She couldn't make it. She sent me a book on Transfiguration though," Lily said as they piled into Sophia's brothers car. He was taking them to the mall. When they got there, Greg said to meet him at the food court in 2 hours. The girls nodded and went off. They first went to a clothing store.

"Lily, you have to try this on," Sophia said as she pulled a green summer dress of the rack. It had flowers all over it and had lacy on the edges. "You could wear it to your family party." Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Sophia, that's for your kind of figure. Look, I have no figure," Lily said putting her hands in front of her.

"Lily," Amelia said walking towards her. "If you didn't have a figure, James wouldn't like you. He kept saying stuff like 'Lily looked so hot in that skirt and that outfit. He likes you way a lot."

"I know…I just can't like him back right now," Lily said looking at the floor. All her friends looked at her funny, except for Sophia, she knew what was going on. They finished shopping for clothes and went to a movie store to get a movie each so they could watch them. After they finished, they headed to the food court and saw Greg with one of his friends. He saw the girls, said goodbye to his friend and then headed over to the girls.

"Wow, I see even witches can shop muggle way," he laughed because each girl had about 2 shopping bags. They headed to his car and piled in. They drove home listening to 'The Beatles'. When they got home, they went straight to Lily's room.

"Cool room, Lily," Rachel said as she sat on her bed.

"Lily, who's this?" April asked from her dresser. Lily looked up and her eyes went wide.

"N-no one," Lily stuttered as she went across the room to her dresser and put the picture in the dresser.

"Lily, I'm thinking he's the reason why your not into James…isn't he?" Amelia questioned.

"Your right," Lily said as she hung her head down and sat next to Rachel on her bed.

"Is he like your muggle boyfriend or something?" April asked.

"Not anymore," Sophia said.

"I broke it off with him like during the summer of our 4th year, but he never gave up. Petunia probably put the picture back up because she knows how much I hate him," Lily said as she curled up into a little ball.

"What'd he do, Lily? For you to hate him so much," Rachel asked as she put her arm around Lily. Lily muttered something, but no one hear it.

"Come again?" April asked.

"He bloody raped me," Lily shouted crying. All her friends' eyes went wide.

"He," April started.

"Raped," Amelia continued.

"You?" Rachel finished. Lily nodded her head.

"Why don't you go out with James though? He would never in his life rape you," Amelia said sitting on the side of Lily. Lily just shrugged. She smiled as she saw all her friends around her. A minute later, they were having a massive pillow fight. After the fight, they went downstairs to watch movies. They were up till 3 in the morning, and then they went to bed after Lily's mom told them to because they woke her up. When they woke up, it was around 11. Sophia's mother was already there talking with Danielle.

"Girls, showers, get dressed and breakfast. We are going to Diagon Alley." Olivia Weathers, Sophia's mother said.

"Okay, mum," Sophia yawned. The girls groggily searched through their bags for their clothes. Once they got them, they all lined up to take showers. When they got to the kitchen, they saw pancakes with strawberries, toast with jam or butter, crispy bacon and 6 tall glasses of orange juice. They gobbled down their breakfast.

"Lily, Olivia is going to take you girls to Diagon Alley. I have to help Petunia with the wedding. Its in 2 months," Danielle said as the girls ate.

"Okay, mum," Lily said with her mouth full of pancakes.

"Lily Rose," Danielle said.

"Sorry," she mumbled when she swallowed. After the girls finished their breakfast, they went off to Sophia's house.

"Okay, you all know how to floo. Greg is coming with us because I can not handle 6 girls," Olivia said holding the floo powder. They each took some and each clearly said 'Diagon Alley'. They all ended up in 'The Three Broomsticks' "Okay, off to Gringotts for some money," Olivia said as she escorted the 6 girls and her son to the wizard bank. They all got their money out and went off.

"Mum, first to Madame Mayotte's robes for all occasions," Sophia said looking at her list. They got their robes and then went to Flourish & Botts for their books. Then they went to get all the rest of their stuff. After that, they went back to Lily's House.

((A/N Here's Chapter 6. Kinda rushed, but whatever… I want to write some conflict between Lily and James, lol. I think next chapter I'm going to have some… Oh and probably, I won't write about the party that Lily had with her family…I'm too lazy…I started Chapter 7.))

Thanks…

greengrl

Shinki

Jessicagreen

…For Reviewing Chapter 5!


	7. Chapter 7

((A/N the Hogwarts classes I write about have a mix of the 4 houses in it, okay? So that's like 50 kids…just saying))

Lily opened her eyes and jumped. Sophia was over her and she said, "We are going back today!"

Lily grinned and sat up, "Yes!" she shouted.

"Lily, stop yelling," Danielle said as she walked into the family room. "Okay girls, showers and breakfast."

"Okay," all the girls said as they scrambled around the room to get their clothes.

"Oh, Amelia, Rachel, leave your things at Sophia's house. Your parents will pick them up later."

"Okay," Amelia and Rachel said in union as they gathered their clothes. They all lined up to take a shower. First Lily went in, then Sophia, then Rachel then Amelia. When they got out, they went downstairs to eat breakfast. While they were eating, the doorbell rang. Danielle went to answer it and it was Olivia. Olivia was invited in and went to the kitchen.

"Okay girls. The car is here. Hurry up, its already 10:14," she said from the kitchen doorway. All the girls just nodded and finished their breakfast.

"That was so good, mum," Lily said as she brought her plate to the sink.

"Yeah, it was Mrs. Evans," Rachel said.

"Rachel, please, its Danielle."

"Sorry," she said as she put her plate in the sink. All the girls hugged and thanked her for letting them stay. They grabbed all their Hogwarts stuff from the living room and went across the street to the car that was waiting. They piled in and drove to the Kings station. It took them about 30 minutes.

"Okay girls. We are here." Olivia said a she go tout of the car and the 4 girls followed her. When no muggles were looking, they slipped through wall that marked platforms 9 and 10 and they were on platform 9 ¾. It was about 10:55.

"Bye, mum," Sophia said as she hugged her mother.

"Bye, Mrs. Weathers," Lily, Amelia and Rachel said politely. Olivia gave them a hug and they climbed onto the Red Hogwarts train. They searched the train for an empty compartment. They didn't find and empty one, but did find Hannah and April in one of them.

"Hey, guys," Sophia said as all 6 girls were in the compartment.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't make your party, Lily," Hannah said.

"It's no problem. Thanks for the book. It'll really help." Lily said as she hugged Hannah.

"Your welcome…don't you have to get to heads compartment?"

"Oh yeah…I have to spend the ride there. I'll see you guys later," Lily said as she left the compartment. She followed the compartments to the back and saw in gold letter 'Heads' and she went inside.

"What are you doing here, Potter, this is the heads compartment," Lily said crossing her arms.

"I know," James said puffing his chest out. Lily's eyes went wide.

"Dumbledore made you head boy?"

"Yup," James said as Lily sat down.

"Wow, I thought Remus would get it."

"Me too," James said sitting across from Lily.

He smiled, but Lily just glared. "What?"

"You're wearing the locket I gave you." Lily's hand went to the piece of jewelry hanging from her neck.

"Thanks. For the gift, Amelia told me about it," Lily said.

"Your welcome," James said as he looked in her eyes. Lily suddenly remembered when he gave her the present, he had kissed her.

"Remember when you kissed me? When you brought Amelia to my house? Well you took my first kiss away from me."

"I did?"

"Yes," Lily said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" James said looking at his feet. Lily just sneered at him and looked at her watch.

"We have to meet the prefects," she said standing. "And I still need to change, so do you James."

"Oh yeah," he said messing his hair up. Lily just rolled her eyes and grabbed her uniform and went to the girls changing rooms. After she changed, she put her clothes back into her bag and went to the compartment reserved for prefects. James was already there. He had the list in his hands already. Lily went over and took it.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I will now read the prefects for the houses and years. From Gryffindor: Year 5, Gretchen Trop and Freddy Cougar. Year 6, Penny Sanchez and Christopher Drain. Year 7, Remus Lupin and Sophia Weathers. From Hufflepuff: Year 5 Raven Daniels and Victor Smith. Year 6, Terry Grid and Samuel Drop. Year 7, Kristin Grog and Amos Diggory. From Ravenclaw:**** Year 5, Jennifer Huddler and Jason Corner. Year 6, Hannah Clover and Daniel Boot. Year 7, Karen Adams and Freddy Holmes. And from Slytherin, year 5 Wendy Parkinson and Matt Glover. Year 6 Joanna Pelt and Greg Sandler. Year 7 Patricia Loet and Lucious Malfoy," Lily said in a clear voice.

"Lily and I are Head Girl and Boy," James said as he as next to her.

"Oh great, we have a mudblood for Head Girl," Malfoy whispered to Patricia and she agreed. Lily heard it and gave him a glare, but he didn't see it.

"Meeting over," Lily said in a huffed voice and left to the heads compartment.

"Where are you going, muddy?" Malfoy sneered as he followed her.

"None of you business, Malfoy. Go fuck one of your whores," she sneered back. She went straight to the heads compartment and slammed the door shut. "Stupid, idiotic Malfoy," Lily shouted. James came in just when Lily had thrown a book at the door, thinking it was Malfoy. James nearly dodged it; he had excellent reflexes thanks to 6 years of Quiditch.

"Didn't think you hated me that much…" James said as he sat down and faced Lily.

"Sorry, thought you were that son of a bitch Malfoy."

"Whoa. I've never heard you swear before," James said with astonishment.

"Yeah well…the only year we were friends was 1st year. I've changed a lot since then. Especially since…" Lily just realized what she was about to say. "Never mind."

"Since what?"

"Nothing just forget it." Lily said a little misty eyed.

"Lily? You're crying, tell me." James commanded. "I'll get it out of Amelia if I have to."

"She would never tell you anything about me."

"She told me that you liked Remus before."

"That's in the past and so is this," Lily yelled back. "Argh! You sure know how to get a girl all hyped up. Why don't you go off to your little fan club of sluts and whores and be happy with it!"

"Lily," James stood up for this one so fast that it scared Lily so much; she fell back onto her buttocks. "What the hell are you talking about? You're the only girl I've ever cared about! I can't believe you'd ever think that. Why would I go off to a bunch of sluttish whores?" Lily stood up and glared at him. She was about half a head shorter then him.

"Because that's what jerks like you do," Lily cried. Her cheeks were red and shiny with tears. "I have to get out of here." James blocked her way. "I'll punch you so hard you'll be crying like a baby."

"Yeah right," James laughed. Lily threw a left hook and James grabbed her fist in his. She threw her right fist at him, but he caught it again. "Lily, please stop."

"Let me out," She said struggling against him. He held onto her wrists and looked at her green eyes. There was something missing. The usual sparkle in her eyes. She continued to cry and stopped fighting him. She just sank to her knees sobbing. James kneeled down and looked at her.

"Lily, please tell me, why did you say 'that's what jerks like you do? I've never been mean to you and I've never been a jerk to you, at least I don't think."

"Save it, Potter. I know your games. Trying to get a girl to like you, then to make them sad, go away," Lily yelled at him as she slapped his face and stood up. "Leave me alone. Forever." Lily spat then she left to go find her friends.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Amelia asked her friend as she came into the compartment crying.

"Stupid, idiotic men! That's what." Lily said as she sat next to Sophia.

"Lily, I thought you were going to give James a chance?" Rachel stated.

"He could ask me out a hundred times a day and I still wouldn't say yes," Lily said rolling her eyes. Amelia sighed and looked out the window, they were almost there. The girls sat in silence for the next 5 minutes, and then they climbed out and onto one of the carriages. They walked inside the school chatting. They headed to their table and sat down. On one side there was April, Lily and Amelia and on the other side was Rachel, Sophia and Hannah. They saw the Marauders, a group of boys in their grade that consisted of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew sit down a couple of feet away. Lily just rolled her eyes when James waved at her. They watched the sorting ceremony. Gryffindor got 11 new kids, Hufflepuff got 9, Ravenclaw got 12 and Slytherin got 13. Then Dumbledore got up to say few words.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Hello, and welcome to all our first years. As I may remind you newcomers and some of our older students," Dumbledore said as he looked at the marauders, "That the Forbidden Forest is not to be entered by anyone. The Head Boy this year is Mr. James Potter and the Head girl is Ms. Lily Evans, please meet me at the end of dinner. Also, Prefects meet the Head Boy and Girl in the prefect lounge for patrolling schedules. Now eat." He clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables. April gasped all of sudden and almost choked on her chicken.

"What's up, April?" Lily asked.

"That boy I met in America. Its Kyle Corner," April said pointing to the Ravenclaw table that was next to theirs. He was sitting with a bunch of his Ravenclaw friends.

"Kyle Corner is the boy you met? We've gone to school with him for like 7 years." Hannah said taking a bite out of her meatloaf.

"I never really noticed him. He's changed. I mean when we were 11, he had some type of muggle things on his teeth, I think their braces? And he had a bunch of acne. He looks wicked cute now." April said staring. "Should I talk to him?"

"Yes," all of her friends said. She laughed and got up and walked to the Ravenclaw table. She went behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled.

"April?"

"Yeah, it's me, can I sit down?" she answered back smiling. He nodded his head and moved over for her. She sat down. "Why didn't you tell me you went to Hogwarts?"

"I thought you were a muggle, I would have told you, if I recognized you," he said.

"I thought you were a muggle too. I mean I've only known you when you had braces and acne. It's cleared up and you don't have braces anymore."

"It cleared off at the end of the ear last year and I got them off before I went to America." Kyle said smiling showing off his straightened teeth. April giggled.

"I'll see you later, I have to get back to my table," April said as she started to get up.

"Okay, till then," he said in his English accent and his lips grazed her hands and she blushed. She walked off smiling and blushing. When she got back to the table, the girls were done eating dinner and were eating a little bit of pie.

"We saw you blush when he kissed you hand," Rachel said. April just smiled and nibbled on a little piece of pie. The girls chatted until dinner was over about guys and girlie things.

"I'll catch you guys later," Lily said as she got up and headed to the head table, James followed her.

"Ah, the Heads. Thank you for accepting to be the heads this year. If you follow professor McGogonagall, she will show you to your common room." Dumbledore said.

"Excuse me professor, but we know where our common room is," James said. Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, I know you know where the Gryffindor common room is, but that is not what I am talking about. The heads share their own dorm." Lily's eyes bugged out and her mouth went into an 'O' but she still followed professor McGogonagall.

"You will be able to pick your own password. Follow this hallway down and your room is behind the picture of the maiden collecting flowers," McGogonagall said as she left them. Lily went straight and down the hall. James followed.

"Great we share a dorm," he said putting his arm around her.

"Bug off. Don't think I forgot about earlier," she said as she pushed his arm off. They got to the portrait.

"Hello, you two must be James Potter and Lily Evans. Please make a password and that will be it."

Before Lily could speak, James spoke, "Lily Potter."

"As you wish," the maiden said and opened.

"No, wait. What the hell, Potter. There is no way my last name will ever be Potter."

"That's what you say now," James said as he followed her in. She gasped when she saw the room. It was red and gold, since they were both in Gryffindor. It had two armchairs, a couch, a table, a grand fireplace and two desks at the opposite ends of the room.

"This is so beautiful," she gasped. She ran up the stairs to a room that had a picture of a girl under an apple tree. "I guess this is my room," she mumbled.

"Hello. Password?" Lily thought for a second and selected what she was.

"Muggleborn," she said clearly and the door opened and she gasped again. It was a room with pink walls and a light green carpet. It had the same bed she had in her Gryffindor dorm. She had a green dresser and all her pictures were all there. She had a trunk at the edge of her bed. She had a bookcase with all her books in it. She smiled because all her stiff was there. She opened the other door and found it was a bathroom. It had two sinks, two medicine cabinets, a huge shower, a pool sized bathtub and there was another door. It opened and there was James. "Oh god. We share a bathroom." She moaned.

"I guess we do, Lils," He said.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Because…I just don't want you to call me that." She turned to leave. He heard the door lock and went back to his room. His was similar to Lily's. It was blue and had blue carpets. It had all his quiditch stuff, his bed was like the one he had in his dorm and the rest was like Lily's except blue, gold and red. He changed into some sweatpants and a T-shirt. He went into the bathroom and saw Lily brushing her teeth. She was wearing a baby pink tang top and short pink shorts.

"Cute Pj's." he said as he opened his cabinet. She just sneered at him and spit the toothpaste out of her mouth.

"Goodnight, Potter," she said as she turned and her hair whipped behind her and she went to her room. She took her slippers off and climbed into her bed. She fell asleep instantly. She woke around 7 in the morning. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned. Lily got out of her bed and grabbed her brush from her dresser and brushed her hair down. She then went into the bathroom and went to take a shower. She forgot to lock James's door and when she was in only her towel, he came in. She blushed and ran out.

"Guess I should knock next time," he shouted half-asleep to her. She yelled something back, but he didn't catch it. He took his shower and got dressed and headed downstairs. He saw Lily at her desk collecting her school stuff. He gulped when she turned around. She wasn't wearing her school robes and her uniform hugged her body in the right places.

"Stop staring, Potter." She told him as she put her robe on and left to go to the great hall. She accidentally bumped into someone and all her stuff fell out of her bag. "Opps, sorry." She said as she looked at the person. It was Amos Diggory, one of the Hufflepuff boys that were in her grade.

"It's okay," he said as he knelt down to help Lily pick up her stuff. "Hey, Lily?"

"Yeah, Amos…" she said as she picked up her textbooks.

"Can I show you something?"

"Sure," Lily said as she followed him. He led her to an empty classroom.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Uhh…" Lily said, but Amos had kissed her.

"Back off," she said pushing him away. This surprised him because he had never been pushed away.

"No, you know you want me and I want you," he said as he pushed her against the wall. She tried to get out, but in doing so, he moaned. She was rubbing against his groin. He had kissed her again. He grabbed her hand and rubbed it against his groin through his robes and he groan more this time. He then he put both of her wrists into one of his hands and began to inch his other up her leg to her skirt. She wiggled some more, but couldn't get out.

"Hey, leave her alone!" someone said from behind Amos. He turned around and saw Remus and Sirius. He let Lily go and she fell to the floor on her buttocks. She winced.

"Why don't you leave us alone?" Amos said.

"No way in hell we are going to do that," Sirius said with his eyes narrowed. He said a stunning spell and Remus ran over to Lily.

"You okay?" he said as he picked her up. She nodded and she took his hand. She stood up and Amos was getting up.

"Oh, shit," she mumbled. He was looking at her and he was grinning. Sirius kept his wand pointed at him until Remus had gotten Lily out of the room.

"You go near her again and I'll make you pay," he threatened as he ran out of the room. He met Remus and Lily in the Great hall. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table and say Lily with Amelia, Sophia, Rachel, April, Hannah and Remus. He ran over to them. "You okay, Lily?"

"Yeah…" Lily said as she sat and didn't eat. He nodded and he and Remus left to go fine James. They got their schedules. They had Herbology with Hufflepuff, Potions with Slytherin, and History of magic with Ravenclaw. Then Lunch. Then Defense against the dark arts with Slytherin, Charms with Ravenclaw Then Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin then Transfiguration. That was Mon-Wed. Classes. Thurs-Fri. has different ones.

"Man, they know Gryffindor and Slytherin don't get alone together so why do they put them in 3 classes?" Sophia complained.

"Suck it up, we had All of our classes with Slytherin 5th year," Rachel said as she ate some of her oatmeal. "You going to eat anything, Lily?

"I'm not that hungry…" she said as she ate ½ of a chocolate chip muffin.

"Lily, eat your oatmeal or I will make you kiss James," Amelia said firmly. Lily looked up at her.

"You wouldn't," she laughed.

"Try me."

"Okay, okay, fine," Lily said as she put some oatmeal into her bowl. She ate it. "Happy?"

"Yes, now that you've eaten, what's your dorm like?"

"It's okay…." Lily shrugged.

"Just okay?"

"Yes. Oh crap. Herbology starts in 10 minutes. We should get going," Lily said getting up.

"Do we have to?" Amelia wined.

"I ate my breakfast so you go to class."

"But, breakfast is more important than classes," April said. Lily just gave her a 'move you butt girl' look and she followed her. "Yikes, I'm scared!" Lily laughed and they all walked to the greenhouses. Amos grazed Lily's arm and she glared at him. He just smirked and kept walking. Lily almost hexed him, but Remus was next to her.

"Chill, Lily." He whispered to her in her ear. Lily just nodded and continued to walk. Snape 'accidentally' tripped her, but James caught he because he was behind her because Sirius was walking with Amelia.

"Thanks, James," Lily said as she straightened her robes and looked up and saw him staring. "What?"

"You called me James."

"I guess I did," Lily smiled and then walked into the green house and sat next to Sophia. At the end of the class, they headed to Potions.

"Don't trip, mudblood," Malfoy said as he muttered a spell making her trip. She was 1 inch from the floor when James grabbed her again. She got on her feet again and James let go.

"Go away, Malfoy," Amelia said.

"Go snog your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend," he yelled back. Amelia's eyes narrowed and Sirius nearly jumped at him if Amelia hadn't had her arm around his. He just cursed and walked with his friends to the dungeons. Hannah and April had gone with their guy-friends, Kyle Corner and Freddy Holmes ahead of them. Sophia was talking with Remus, Lily was walking with James and Amelia was walking with Sirius, a bit close.

"Hey, Sirius, can you stop snogging my cousin? I saw you two at that party"

"I happen to like Sirius, James." She said and kissed him just to make her point and to annoy her cousin.

'Shit, he's going to kill me,' Sirius thought. 'But she can sure kiss like hell' Lily grabbed onto James hand and pulled him away from cousin and friend snogging.

"Don't. She likes him."

"I'm not ticked because their together…well I actually am. It seems what all my friends have hooked up and I haven't because mine is a stubborn redhead. Lily just stuck her tongue out playfully at him and they reached the dungeons. Lily glared at Snape when she got to the room. He gave her the finger and she narrowed her eyes and Amos winked at her.

"Pig," she mumbled.

"Huh?" James asked.

"Nothing," Lily said as she sat next to Sophia and Amelia. The class started and they were making a sleeping potion.

At the end of class, Professor Lopton said "Please fill a flask and label your name clearly and place it on my desk, class dismissed. The class filed out.

"Lily, can I talk to you," Amos asked as he caught up with her and her friends. James gave him a weird stare, Amos never talked to Lily.

"Go away, Amos."

"Please?" he said and Lily bit her lip.

"No, go away." She said as she began walking.

"It's really important." Amos said staring into her eyes.

"Then I think I should hear it, seeing as I'm Head boy," James said. Lily just rolled her eyes and agreed with him.

"But it's for Lily only." Lily gave him a look.

"Fine," Lily said as Amos started to walk and Lily followed. James had a worried look on his face. Lily followed him to another hallway. "What is it?"

"I wanted to say I was sorry for earlier. But the truth is you make me very aroused."

"Do I turn you on?"

"Yes, and that's why I did that to you earlier, I'm sorry."

"Well that's not a good idea to do that, now I'm going to go, see you later Amos," Lily said as she began to leave, before she got out, Amos used a controlling spell on her. "What the heck?"

"I told you I wanted you. I get what I want, always," Amos said as he backed Lily into a corner.

"Please, Amos, don't do this," she said with fear. He just laughed and started to kiss her. She bit hard on his tongue and he pulled away.

"Bitch," he said as he slapped her hard. Lily winced and a huge red print was on her face. She was crying.

"You'll do what I say or you'll be very sorry." He shouted at her. She gulped. He picked up where he left before. His hand was now on her knee and she was against the wall.

'Shit how do I get out of this? Everyone is at class…" she thought as he started to take her robes off. After they were off, he cast a sticking spell so she stuck where she was. He began to move his hands all over her body. He rubbed her plush breasts that were too big for her body, then her stomach. Then he stuck his hand up her skirt to her cotton panties and he rubbed it hard.

"Come on, you know you like it," All of a sudden he fell to the ground. Lily opened her eyes and saw James with his wand out. He unstuck Lily and she fell onto Amos. James came over and grabbed her robes and gave them to her.

"James, Thank you so much!" she said as she threw herself onto him with force and he was pushed back startled. Amos got up and pointed his wand at him.

"Get away from her. She's mine." James got Lily in back of him.

"I will never leave her with you, again," he said as he stunned Amos again. He fell to the ground and James whirled around and saw Lily's cheek. "He hit you?" She nodded and began to cry. She grabbed her book bag and ran from the room, all the way to 'History of Magic' She cast a spell on herself so the print didn't show and went into the room.

"Sorry I was late, professor Binns. I couldn't find my bag."

"It's okay, sit down to Mr. Lupin and we can start class," the ghostly figure that student referred to as Professor Binns said. Lily nodded and sat next to Remus. He turned his back to write some stuff on his board.

"Why were you late, Lily?" he asked. "And where's James?"

"I had a little mishap with Amos. He would have gotten through with it if James hadn't followed me."

"Amos tried something again?"

"Yeah, but James came to my rescue. I really underestimated him."

"Yeah, you did," he laughed and ran his hand through his hair. Lily saw the scar again. She was about to ask about it when the teacher started class. James never ended up getting to class and Lily got a little worried. After the class ended, it was lunchtime.

"I'll meet up with you guys in 2 minutes, I have to get something from my room," Lily said as she turned to leave, but Remus and Amelia stopped her.

"Lily, you're on Diggory's 'wanted' list. You have to be with Me, Remus or James at all times. I didn't say any of the girls names because he could always just get more guys and they could get you girls too." Sirius said. "I'll go with you, I want to set a little prank up for James so this is my chance."

"Whatever…" Lily said as she began to walk. Sirius kissed his girlfriend before she said anything. He ran after Lily and they walked to the heads dorms. They got there and Lilt muttered the password.

"A little louder, honey," the portrait said. Lily gave it a smug look and said it louder.

"Let me guess, little Jamie thought of it?" Sirius asked and Lily nodded. "It fits you though. Lily Potter." Lily grabbed a pillow from the couch and hit him in the head. "Hey! That's what I get for saving your cute little butt earlier?"

"I don't think Amelia wants to hear that you think my butt is cute." Lily smirked as she ran up to her room. Sirius went up to the other door and tried to open it. He gave up and went to Lily's room. He saw her at her trunk looking through some stuff. He let her look while he looked at the pictures on her dresser.

"Who's this?" Sirius said pointing to a picture. Lily looked over and gasped. She stood up and took the picture.

"No one." She threw the picture so hard at the wall it shattered into a million pieces. It was picture made out of glass. Before he could say another thing or ask another question, Lily had walked out of the room he followed her out and to the great hall. Lily still didn't see James and she was getting very worried. Sirius went straight to Amelia and they started to kiss. April was at the Ravenclaw table with Kyle and they were flirting. Sophia was talking with James middle sister, Jenna. Hannah was at the Ravenclaw table with Freddy. Rachel was talking with her younger sister. Remus wasn't there yet. She sighed and began to eat her sandwich in silent. All of a sudden two hands covered her eyes. She smelt a very familiar scent. It was James.

"Hey, you okay?" he said once she took his hands off of her eyes.

"I guess…"

"Will you go out with me?"

"What? You ask if I'm okay then you ask for me to go out with you?"

"Well if you went out with me, Amos wouldn't dare try to mess with you."

"Oh well. Wow, you're really low. Trying to get me to like you and when I finally do, you ask me out. That's low." Lily said as she got up and moved to sit next to Rachel and Gretchen, Rachel's little sister who was a 1st year.

((A/N My longest chapter! 5,003 words! It's sort of rushed. Is the thing with Amos too dumb? Please tell me. I'll re-write the chapter if people start to go against me because of the stuff I had Amos do. Going to start the next chapter soon…maybe later tonight, but then I might finish tomorrow. I want more reviews. I won't update till I get…40 reviews. Sorry if I sound like a brat who wants reviews. Review!))

Thanks…

Shinki

Greengrl

…For reviewing chapter 6!


	8. Chapter 8

Their classes ended and Lily went to her dorm. Dinner was going to begin in 30 minutes so she thought she'd get some homework done. She had charms, defense against the dark arts and transfiguration essays to do. She sat at her desk and started them. She heard James come in. "Lily."

She turned around and said, "What do you want?"

"I want you to go out with me," he grinned. Lily gave him a smug look and turned around again. She heard him sigh and heard footsteps going up the stairs and a bedroom door slamming shut. She finished half of her essay for charms and went to dinner. When she got there she saw Amelia and Sirius sucking the lips off of each other.

"Save it for after dinner, guys," she said as she pried them apart with the help from Jenna. Amelia gave Lily a fake glare and she glared back and they ended up giggling.

"Fine...Sirius, I'll meet you in your dorm," she winked and followed Lily to sit down. Sirius nodded and went in search of Remus.

"You guys are impossible. Every time I see you, you're mostly sucking the lips off of each other," Lily said as she piled some mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"Hey guys," Sophia said as she sat down across from Lily and Amelia looking flushed.

"What's up with you," Amelia asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Sophia said as she stared into space. Amelia and Lily giggled silently while they ate.

"Sophia, you and Remus are patrolling the halls on the 4th floor tonight," Lily reminded her friend.

"I know...and you and James are in the dungeons? And near the Slytherin common room?"

"Don't remind me," Lily said as she took a bite of chicken.

"What's wrong with you Lily?" Amelia asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Today it looked like you and James were getting along and then he's your enemy again. Does this have anything to do with Amos? Or any other guys?" Amelia said and Lily gave a slight nod.

"If you're with James, he'll protect you," Sophia said. Amelia nodded.

"Fine, I'll give him one more chance. But if he blows this time, I'll kiss Amos before I give him a chance again. And trust me, Amos isn't exactly the one I want to get my lips on," Lily laughed and her friends did too. Amelia saw Sirius coming back with Remus and she smiled. He saw her and went to her. He sat in-between Lily and Amelia and Remus sat next to Sophia. They ate their dinner and Lily went to her common room, but Sophia grabbed her hand.

"You're not going by yourself, me and Amelia are coming with you."

"Okay, you guys can see my dorm, see you later guys," Lily said to Remus and Sirius. Amelia went up to him and whispered something into his ear and walked off leaving him with lust in his eyes. They went to the heads dorm and Lily said the password. They went in and Sophia and Amelia gasped.

"It's so pretty." Lily just shrugged. She threw herself onto the couch. Lily sat in one of the armchairs and Sophia sat on the rug. They chatted for a while and the clock chimed 8 times.

"You guys have to get back to your dorms," Lily said.

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow," her friends said as they left. Lily went back to her desk and worked on her homework. After she finished her charms and DADA essay she looked at her watch. It was almost 10 o'clock, time for James and her to patrol. She went up to his room and knocked. No answer. She sighed and went to her desk. She grabbed a piece of Parchment and wrote a note down for him. She attached it to his robes and went off to patrol. She went to the dungeons and saw two Slytherin 3rd years snogging in a corner. "Get back to your common room or I will give you both detention. They glared at her and began to walk back to their common room. She finished the patrolling. She only had two encounters. One was the two 3rd years and the other was a lost Ravenclaw 1st year. She felt her stomach grumble so she went to the tapestry with the fruit on it. She tickled the pear and the kitchen appeared from behind the wall. She went in and an elf greeted her.

"Hello ms. Evans. I is Rosebud and is happy to serve you," the little elf said.

"Hello, can I please have a piece of chocolate cake?"

"Yes ms." the elf said before running off. Lily was lead to a table by another house elf and was brought her cake.

"Thank you," she said as she took it and the fork. She took a bite out of it and sighed. All of a sudden two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who," said a voice.

"James?"

"Yes," he laughed as he sat next to her. "Why did you patrol by yourself?"

"I tried knocking on your door, but didn't get an answer so I figured you were sleeping," Lily said as she ate a little more cake.

"You should have woken me up..."

"Oh well. Too late now."

"But Lily, you could have encountered Amos again. Or Malfoy and Snape. I mean you were in the Slytherin area."

"Oh well, James. I can handle myself."

"Like you did before?" James said.

"I can handle Amos." Lily shot back.

"Why are you getting mad? I never did anything to you."

"You annoy me everyday. Asking me out is very annoying, especially when it's every day! About 100 times." James stood up.

"I can't take this anymore, Argh! Lily Evans you are the biggest bitch I've ever met!" he yelled, then regretted it. Lily's eyes began to water and she stood up.

"Fine, I'm a bitch," Lily glared back and she ran back to the heads dorm crying.

"What the hell did I just do?" James said as he hit himself in the head. He finished the cake the elf brought him and walked back to the dorm. "Lily Potter," he mumbled.

"After tonight's performance, I bet that is never going to be her name," the portrait said as she swung open.

"Sod off," he muttered as he went straight to his room. He went into it and slammed the door shut. "Why did I call her a bitch? How could I have been so stupid? I just blew the only chance I'd ever get with Lily. He went into the bathroom and decided to take a calming bath with bubbles, just like he did when he was little. He turned the water on and then the bubbles. A bunch of red, gold, pink, green and blue bubbles filled the tub. He climbed in and stuck his head under. About 30 minutes later he was out and was brushing his teeth. Lily came in and had tear streaked eyes. She looked at him and she had a sad look on her face. She went to the sink and grabbed her hairbrush and brushed her hair into a long ponytail. "Lily?" she ignored him and finished her hair. "Please talk to me." She just shook her head and glared at him. She went straight to her room. James just sighed and he went into his room. "What is wrong with me?" was the last thing he said to himself before he fell asleep. He woke up at around 6:45. He got out of his bed sleepily and knocked on the bathroom to see if Lily was in there. He didn't get an answer so he opened the door. James made his way to the shower and turned it on. He stripped out of his pajamas and climbed into the shower. He let the water cascade over his toned body as he thought of a way to get Lily to talk to him. He finished his shower and climbed out and put a towel around his waist. He went to the sink and did some stuff to his hair and then went to his room. He got dressed and headed to the common room. He was going to do some homework. He did some of his homework and he heard someone coming down the stairs and a soft voice singing very low.

"I want to be free, I want to sail through the open skies," Lily sang as she went downstairs and stopped when she glanced at James. "Potter, what are you doing up so early?"

"Wanted to get some homework done," James stated as he stared at her. She wasn't wearing her robes so she was in her uniform that hugged her right. "Lily, I'm really sorry about what I said last night."

"I've been called that before so it doesn't bother me…" Lily said as she gathered some of her books from her desk.

"But you're not a bitch. I only called you one because I have a bad temper. Ask Amelia if you don't believe me."

"I believe you. She has one that's a bit scary at times." All of a sudden there was a knock on the door of the heads room. "Who would be coming to us this early?" Lily said as she opened the door and Jenna Potter walked in.

"Jenna? Why are you here? What's up?" James asked his little sister.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Lily. I would have gone to Amelia but one of the girls, I think it was Sophia said she wasn't there and hasn't been since 5. I think she went to the lake to think, but then she said she and Sirius are trying to become closer so they're talking."

"You can talk to me, Jenna. Come on, let's go up to my room," Lily said as she walked over to Jenna. They walked up to Lily's room and shut the door. "What's up, Jenna?" Lily asked as she sat on her bed and told Jenna to.

"Well…you know your friend Hannah?"

"Yeah…"

"Well she has a brother in my year," Jenna started.

"Yes, I know…wait…do you like him?" Lily asked and she nodded.

"A lot. The first night here, I went down to the common room because I wanted some silence. I was looking at an old picture album and I started to cry because I saw a picture of me and my grandmother on my moms side, she passed away when I was 4. And well Sam came downstairs and saw me."

"What did he do?"

"Well he saw me crying so he came over and asked what was wrong. I told him and he tried his best to make me feel good. Then I saw something in his eyes."

"Someone has a crush," Lily sang and Jenna laughed.

"Yeah I do. And I was wondering if I should ask him out."

"Yes. I think it would be a great. I know Sam. He's a good kid."

"Gretchen told me that he was good too because they knew each other since they were younger."

"Rachel's younger sister, right?" Lily asked and Jenna nodded. Lily looked at her watch. "Breakfast is starting in like 15 minutes, want to stay here till I go down? Since you have your bag."

"Sure…" Jenna said as she got up. "Thank for the advice Lily. Oh and I heard what happened with you and Amos from Gretchen, Rachel told her. You really should go out with James. Amos wouldn't try anything."

"Who isn't trying to get me to go with James at this point."

"Amos," Jenna said. Lily narrowed her eyes and gave her a fake glare. Jenna pretended to be hurt and laughed. They went downstairs and saw James as still at his desk. "James."

"Yeah, Jenna?" James said not looking up.

"Can I go out with Sam Bell?" James stopped writing and turned around.

"What?"

"Can I go out with Hannah's younger brother?"

"No. I don not want my little sister to become a little jezebel," he said standing up

"James. Your sister won't become a jezebel," Lily said surprised.

"I still don't want her to go out with anyone." He said and Lily walked up to him.

"I'll give you another chance if you lay off your sister." Lily whispered and looked at him.

"Fine, okay. But if he does anything to you, he is dead." James said after 20 seconds of silence.

"Yay!" Jenna said jumping up. Lily laughed and James groaned. "I'll see you guys at breakfast, I'm going to the Gryffindor dorms," Jenna said as she ran off.

"My sister is too pretty for my liking. It only makes my job as a brother harder."

"What about Lucy? She's going to be a looker probably," Lily said.

"Don't remind me, Lily." James said.

"Why not? I think you're kinda cute when you're all flustered," Lily said with a flirty smile.

"Come on, we should be going to the Great Hall in a little bit," James said as he put his homework into his bag with his books. "You're coming with me. Amos might try something if you're alone."

"I'm glad I know people who would protect me," Lily said as she looked at him with her emerald green eyes. James just smiled the smile that made girls melt, but it only made Lily's cheeks tint a light pink. She pulled a piece of her hair behind her ears and walked out the door with James. On the way, they ran into Snape, Malfoy and his girlfriend Nacrissa Mault.

"Look it's the mudblood," Malfoy laughed. A very sluttish looking Nacrissa was hanging on his arms.

"Potter, you should be careful with what you hang out with. You'll ruin pureblood name." Snape sneered.

"At least I'm better then that whore hanging from Malfoy's arm," Lily said.

"I'm not a whore," Nacrissa said.

"You were fucking David Smith last year, when you were going out with Malfoy," Lily said.

"You little bitch. Just because I can get any guys doesn't mean you should be jealous." Nacrissa said as she flipped her long blonde hair.

"Nacrissa, why don't you just leave us and fuck Malfoy. Lily and I are leaving, bye whore," James said as he took Lily's hand and they walked to the Great Hall. When they got in, their friends were already there and eating. James dropped Lily's hand and she got a little disappointed. She went over to her friends. She saw him head over to Sirius and sat next to him. He didn't see Peter, he never did. (Peter is…. Um…. he's visiting his dyeing mother.)

"Hey, Lily," Amelia said smiling. Her robes were a little ruffled.

"I see someone had an early snogging session," Lily teased.

"Yes. Oh and Jenna told me she wanted to talk to me, but you helped her?"

"About my brother," Hannah said as she ate a piece of bacon.

"Oh…I see. Lily what did you tell her? Does James know?"

"I told her to ask him out."

"James is going to flip," Amelia said.

"No, he's not. She asked him and at first he was all 'Older brotherish' with her, but I got him to let her."

"So you come in handy with James. Wait…is that why he won't beat the crap out of Sirius because he's with Amelia?" Rachel asked as she drank some of her orange juice.

"Yeah…" Lily said sheepishly.

"Thank you Lily! If you weren't my friend or if James didn't like you, Sirius would be in some serious pain," Amelia said. Lily laughed.

"Glad to be at your service." Lily said. Breakfast ended and the girls went to their classes. The day went by then their last class, which was Transfiguration, was starting. "This is like my worst subject," Lily said as she tried to transform a cup of spices into a kitten

"Mr. Potter, excellent, 5 points to Gryffindor," Professor McGogonagall said as she examined each student's work. "Ms. Evans, can you please see me after class."

"Yes professor," Lily said as she tried to transfigure the spices. At the end of class, she went up to professor McGogonagall desk.

"Ms. Evans, it looks like you can not transfigure your items. I think I will assign a tutor for you," she said and that second, James came strolling through the door. "I have assigned Mr. Potter to give you a lesson." Professor McGogonagall said as she stood. "Go to dinner and then come back here for your tutoring session after." The two nodded and left the room.

Never thought you would need a tutor," James said. "And I'm the tutor. That means I'm better then you at something, other then quiditch."

"You've never seen me play. You can't say that." Lily said laughing as she gave him a little push.

"I bet I'm better," James said as he put his arm around her.

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter." Lily said as she took his arm off. They talked a little more until they made it to the Great Hall. Lily went over and sat next to Rachel.

"Why'd McGogonagall want to see you?" Rachel asked as James sat down next to Amelia who was flirting with Sirius on the other side of the table.

"She told me she wanted James to tutor me…" Lily said as she munched on a piece of bread. Sophia wiggled her eyebrows smiling. "Sophia!" Lily laughed.

"Well…it's obvious…" Rachel said. Lily blushed and James held her hand under the table, but no one noticed. After they finished, professor McGogonagall came up to Lily and James and lead them to her classroom.

"You may use my room. I would like Lily to know today's assignment and be able to transfigure these objects," McGogonagall said pointing to a line of 3 objects. "I will be back in about 1 hour." She left after she said that.

"I'm really happy you're the best kid in the class. Amos is second so I might have been stuck with him for an hour and he could of done something," she stuttered the last part and sat down.

"I bet McGogonagall wouldn't do that to you, Lily," he said. "Now up, you have to learn this."

"Okay…" Lily said getting up. She took off her robe and laid it on a desk. She turned around and saw James staring and she blushed. "I must either be pretty in your eyes or I'm very ugly that you're trying to find a hint of beauty."

"The first one. Definitely," James said smiling, which made Lily blush even more.

"Okay…now how do I transfigure the spice into a kitten, exactly?"

"Okay, you have to hold your wand this way," James said holding Lily's hand with her wand in it. "Then say 'garnbit'"

"Garnbit," Lily said pointing at the spice, but nothing happened. "I suck at this."

"McGogonagall said something about that you have to think of what you want really hard, try again."

"Okay, garnbit," she said again, this time the spice turned into a brown tint colored kitten. "I did it!" Lily said smiling. "Aw…she's so cute," Lily said picking up the Kitten and walking over to James. "Isn't she?"

"Yeah, just like you," James said smiling. Lily smiled too and the kitten mewed. She giggled and looked at James in the eyes. "I think we should do the other items."

"Yeah…" Lily said conjuring up a little basket for the kitten. "I think I'm going to keep her. She reminds me of you." James raised his eyebrow.

"The little kitten reminds you of me…why?"

"I'll tell you later. After we finish this, we have to patrol. Then I'll tell you after since tomorrow we don't have classes since it's Saturday." Lily said as she placed the kitten into the basket. "Okay, now back to the tutoring."

"Right…umm we need to transfigure a turtle into a globe."

"Okay," Lily said as she saw James take the turtle out of the box.

"The incantation is 'leobe,'" James said as he stood next to her.

"Leobe," Lily said and a globe came up where the turtle was. "I did it again!"

"Are you sure you stunk at this stuff before? You sure you didn't do this to be alone with me?"

"James, if I wanted to be alone with you, we could have just stayed in our dorm." Lily said with a flirty look.

"True," James said nodding. They continued until Professor McGogonagall came back.

"I see Ms. Evans is much better at the subject. You two may leave," McGogonagall said as Lily grabbed her robe.

"Professor, could I possibly keep this kitten, I transfigured it." Lily asked.

"Yes, Lily. You may," McGogonagall said as the two teens headed towards the door.

"Thank you," Lily said as she and James went to the Heads dorm. They dropped Brownie, Lily's kitten in the dorm and went to patrol.

"We do the dungeons again…right?" James asked.

"Yeah…and the halls on the 5th floor." Lily said.

"Good thing you have me with you. The Hufflepuff common room, the house that Amos is in."

"Oh yeah…At least I have you, James," Lily said. He slipped his hand into hers and she didn't pull away. They went down to the dungeons. They patrolled that area for about an hour then went to the 5th floor. They finished patrolling that area and went back to their dorm. "I'll be right back, just going to change into my pajamas," Lily said as she ran up to her dorm. About 5 minutes later, Lily went down the stairs. Instead of her Hogwarts uniform, she was wearing a T-shirt and some sweatpants. Her top was green and had a blue flower on it and her pants were blue and had green flowers on it. She didn't see James so she decided to play with Brownie. "You are just the cutest little thing," Lily laughed as the kitten played with a ball of yarn Lily had just conjured up.

"Hi Lily," James said as he sat next to her on the floor. He was wearing a red shirt and blue sweatpants. Lily jumped.

"You scared me," Lily said.

"I'm sorry, now why did your kitten remind you of me?"

"Because of your hair color silly." Lily said as she sat on her knees. James was about to run his hand through his hair when Lily grabbed his hand. "That gets annoying." Lily said as she scooted closer. "Your hair is always messier then it should be."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Can I ask you something?" James asked.

"Okay," Lily answered.

"Lily, will you…" James started but stopped. Lily had never seen him like this. Usually he had a grin on his face and there was confidence in his eyes. Now he looked like an average nervous teenager. Scratch that…a very cute average nervous teenager.

"Let me take a guess…will I go out with you?"

"Yeah…I probably just screwed up again didn't I," James said.

"James."

"You're probably never going to speak to me again."

"James."

"You going to ignore me for the rest of the year."

"James," Lily said a little more agitated.

"I just screwed up my last chance, stupid, stupid, stupid me" James was about to say, but was cut off in the middle of the 2nd stupid because he felt something soft land on his lips. James came to his senses and saw Lily had grabbed his collar and had kissed him. She pulled away about 5 seconds later.

"Had to shut you up," Lily giggled. "And also, yes I will."

"You will?" Lily nodded.

"Yes!" James said loudly. Lily laughed. Brownie came up to Lily and looked at her with her cute little brown eyes.

"Aw, she's so cute," Lily said as she took the kitten into her arms. She stood up and went to the couch. She sat done Indian style and let Brownie down and she ran around chasing the yarn. James got up and sat next to Lily. Lily smiled and sat in his lap. He put his arm around her and she snuggled into his warm body. "James, why do you like me?"

"At first I liked you because you were the only girl, besides Amelia, that didn't go gaga over me. Then after the years, I saw you weren't really interested in make-up and fashion as much as the rest are. You spent more time in the library then flirting with guys."

"So you like me because I'm not like one of those sluts?"

"Yeah…" James said looking at her eyes.

"That makes me feel special. It would be even more special if I was still a virgin." Lily said.

"Your not a virgin?"

Lily shook her head, "I was raped," she said in a small voice and started to cry a little. James put his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"What? Who's the bastard that did it to you?"

"A boy in my home town. I really don't want to talk about it right now. Because if I do, I'll get start crying and you'll think I'm a pathetic girl." Lily said as she wiped her eyes.

"I wouldn't. Lily, you need to get to know me better." James laughed as he held her close.

"I want to," Lily said as she drew little circles on his chest.

"Lily, since tomorrow is Saturday, I want to see your flying skills," James said.

"Only you and me?"

"Well maybe Sirius and since he's keeper and Amelia since she's a chaser," James said.

"Aw, I wanted it to be only you and me, oh well," Lily said. "I'm getting kind of tired."

"Lily, it's only like midnight."

"Well if I'm not doing anything, I get tired," Lily said as she lay against James again.

"By the way, if you ever want to talk, my password is 'Lovely Lily'"

"I sort of thought it would include me," Lily laughed. "Mines Muggleborn."

"Interesting," James said as he ran a hand through Lily's red hair.

"I think I'm going to go to bed…" Lily said as she tried to get up, but James had wrapped his arms around her.

"Please stay," James said with a puppy-dog face.

"Aw…I can't resist that face. Can I go to my bed if I give you a kiss?"

"Sure," James said with a sparkle in his pale brown eyes. "And it has to be a real one. Not one of those chocolate ones."

"Okay, I promise it will be a real one," Lily said as she got up and sat on his lap so she was facing him and her back was facing the fireplace. She wiggled her hips to get a little more comfortable. She took his neck and pulled him slowly towards him. She captured his lips with hers. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her closer to him. Lily was surprised as James slid his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for access. She opened her mouth a little and his tongue slid in. Their tongues met and he began to massage hers and she moaned. The kiss ended up turning into a snogging session. At one point, James hand was under Lily's shirt and resting on her flat tummy. Lily pulled away and laid her head onto his forehead, but his hand was still where it was. "We should really get to sleep. I want to go to the fields at around 6. Goodnight." Lily said as she stood in front of him. She saw him nod and smile so she smiled. She then walked up to her bedroom. When she got there, she went straight to bed. Before she went to bed, she thought of kiss they had just shared. James on the other hand was still sitting in the same position staring at the fire.

"Wow, all this happened so fast. 24 hours ago, she hated me and now…she likes me and is my girlfriend and kissed me," he said as he smiled. He then got up and went up the stairs to his room. "Lovely Lily," he said smiling. The door opened and James jumped onto his bed and he just stayed in that position, staring at the ceiling. It was around 5:55ish when Lily went to his door.

"Lovely Lily," she said and the door opened. Lily giggled when she saw James. He was between all of his sheets and his hair was a mess. His head was near one of the ends of the bed. His glasses were on his night table. Lily was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a red long sleeved. "James," she said softly. He just grunted in his sleep. "James," Lily said a little louder as she kneeled on her knees on the floor so her head was near his. She looked at his lips. 'Their so soft,' she thought as she ran her finger over them. James eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Lily," James said groggily. He rubbed his eyes.

"Come on, get up," Lily said standing up. "Remember, quiditch?"

"Okay, okay," James said as he got up, but was very sleepy. Lily sat on his bed next to him and blew softly into his ear. He was awake now. "I have to get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs"

"Okay," Lily said as she got up and left the room. James changed into a pair of baggy jeans and a black T-shirt. He grabbed his Comet Cruiser 79, the best broom made so far, and his robes and ran downstairs to see Lily waiting by the door.

"Okay, you need a broom. I bet you can borrow one of the school's brooms," James said as they walked to the main hall.

"Is it only us?"

"Yeah…unless you want Sirius and Amelia to come along," James said, but Lily clung onto James arm.

"No, I want you to myself," she smiled. They went to the broom shed and James got one of the brooms he thought was good and they went to the field.

"Do you know how to fly?" James said.

"I haven't for a while, can you help me?" Lily said as she went over to him.

"Sure, get on your broom," James said as she sat onto her broom. He then made sure her hands were in the right place. "Now kick off." Lily did what she was told. She went about 50 ft. height before she looked down.

"It's so pretty up here. I can see the castle really well," Lily said smiling. James went up next to her.

"Look, the sun is still coming up," James said as he pointed to the colorful sky.

"Wow, it's really beautiful up here. I'm glad I came up here," Lily said as a breeze made her hair fly behind her.

"Yeah…it is," James said, as he got closer to her.

"I can see why you like to fly, it's so peaceful and calming up here," Lily said smiling at him.

"Yeah…it is," James said as he looked at his watch. It was already 6:15.

"It's kind of cold," Lily said as she shivered a little.

"You could have my robe," James said as he went to the ground and Lily followed.

"But you're in a shirt with short sleeves. I have long-sleeves. You're going to be even more cold." Lily complained as he took his robes off.

"I can handle it," James said as he walked towards Lily. She took the robe and put it onto her body, it was at least 3 sizes larger then her body.

"Thanks…" she said as she looked at him. She went close to him and laced their fingers and his were a little cold. She looked up at him. "James, you're cold."

"I can handle it. I want you to be warm," he said. She took off his robe and gave it back to him.

"I can handle the weather."

"But, Lily," James wined.

"_Accio_ Robe," Lily said clearly and hers came sailing to her. She put it on. "Now put yours on, James."

"Okay…" James said as he slid his on.

"There we both win." Lily said. "Can I try riding your broom?"

"Sure…" James said as he handed it over to Lily. "But only if I can ride with you."

"James…" Lily said as she got on. He gave her his puppy dog look. "Argh! Okay," Lily said in a huffed tone. He smiled and got on behind her. He then slid his hands around her waist and was up against her. "Help me push off."

"Okay," James said as they left the ground. "Wow, you're a good at flying."

"Thank you," Lily muttered as she rounded the Quiditch pitch. She landed a little shaky, but that was only because James was on too. "James, what time is it?"

James looked at his watch, "6:32."

"Okay, I think I'm going to go to the Gryffindor tower. I want to tell my friends that you and I are a couple," Lily said as she gave him his broom back.

"Okay…I'll see you at breakfast," James said as he gave Lily a soft peck on the lips.

"Bye," Lily said as she ran off to the castle. She ran all the way to the Gryffindor tower. "Scared Slytherin."

"Entrance granted," The fat lady said and Lily went in. She glanced at the couch and saw Jenna and Sam, sleeping. His arm was around her and her head was on his shoulder.

"Hope James doesn't come in here," Lily muttered as she ran up to the 7th year girl's dorm. She opened the door and then closed it again. Amelia and Rachel were the only one's awake. Lily and them were the only early birds.

"Lily, what's up?" Amelia asked.

"You'll never guess what happened last night," Lily said as she sat on Rachel's bed.

"Does it have something to do with my cousin?" Amelia asked and Lily nodded.

"He asked me to go out with him and I said yes." Lily said.

"Finally," Amelia said. Lily just stuck her tongue out at her. Amelia through a pillow at Lily, but it missed and landed on Hannah.

"Hey," Hannah said waking up and throwing the pillow across the room. The next minutes, the girls were having a massive pillow fight.

((A/N My longest chapter…! I like say that every chapter now, lol.))

Thanks…

Shinki

Greengrl

…for reviewing chapter 7.


	9. Chapter 9

The dorm room settled down and the girls were just lying on their beds, except for Lily who was on the end of Amelia's bed. "That's like so awesome that you said yes to James." Amelia said.

"Amos wouldn't dare try anything now," Rachel said.

"Yeah…and I have to admit…James is extremely cute," Lily giggled.

"You just realized that?" April asked. Lily nodded.

"Where have you been the past 6 years?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know," Lily said.

"Well at least you came to your senses," Amelia said.

"I'm tired…" Lily said yawning. "I've been up since 6. And I went to bed around 1."

"Why so late? And why so early?" Hannah asked.

"James and I stayed up talking. Then we went outside this morning to fly."

"How can we be sure that you guys only talked," Sophia said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sophia!" Lily laughed.

"I'm just saying…" Sophia said. Lily just rolled her eyes and yawned again.

"I think I'm going to go back to my dorm and take a shower…see you guys at breakfast," Lily said as she excited the room. She walked down the stairs and saw James younger sister again with Sam and they were still sleeping. She giggled and exited the Gryffindor tower. She walked to her dorm and said the password and went in. She went up to her room and heard the shower running. Lily just gathered some clothes and her regular robe that she wore when not in class and waited until she heard the shower stop. She knocked on the door.

"Sirius, go away! I'm not going to let you touch my broom," James growled from inside.

"I'm not Sirius. Why would he be knocking from my side of the door?" Lily said through the door.

"Opps," James sheepishly said as he unlocked Lily's bathroom door. He was in only a towel. "Sorry."

"It's okay…and can you get dressed in your room? I want to take a shower," Lily said leaning against the doorframe.

"Do I have to?" James asked with a fake pout.

"If you want me to stay your girlfriend you have to," Lily said smiling.

"Fine," James huffed as he walked away from the door and to his door. He shut his door. She stripped down and went into the shower. She washed herself down and then got out. She wrapped a towel around herself and her hair lay straight on her back. She muttered a drying spell on her hair and put her wand on the counter of the sink. She made sure her towel wouldn't fall in case James came in and she brushed her mid-back length hair. She quickly brushed and flossed. Lily then went to her own room and got dressed. She was wearing a pair of blue hip-hugger jeans and a long sleeved blue top. She put her regular robe on and went out of her room. Lily saw James polishing his broom.

"Hello…," Lily said as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Hey Lily," James said as he polished the broom. "Can you hold the broom still?"

"Sure," Lily said as she put her hands where James said to. "You really take good care of this broom, don't you?"

"Yeah, my dad gave it to me for my birthday. Then he kicked my ass at quiditch." Lily giggled. "Hey," James said taking a pillow and hitting it her lightly. Lily stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed the pillow.

"Yeah, you're a real gentleman," Lily said in a fake angry voice, but she put a smile on her face. James put his broom on the table, stood up and just looked at Lily. She was about to ask him why when he lunged forward and started to tickle her.

"James Chris-to-pher Pot-ter," she laughed as he tickled her sides. He just laughed a fake evil laugh and continued to tickle her.

"Ha-ha," James said with an evil grin when he stopped after about 3 minutes. Lily began to catch her breath and glared at James, but it was a fake one.

"James Potter," she said while she tried to catch her breath. After about 2 minutes, Lily was on the couch and was still trying to catch her breath. James was sitting next to her. She just shot him a glare.

"I'm sorry," James said. "How can I show you?"

"I can think of one way," Lily said after she finally caught her breath. She looked at him and smiled a sexy smile. "A kiss would probably have me feeling better."

"That I can do," James said as he pulled her closer. Lily put her hands on both sides of his face and pulled him close to her. She licked her lips before he closed the gap between them. She snaked her arms around his neck. James wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer. James slid his tongue into Lily's mouth. He massaged her tongue with his. James ran a hand through her hair and let his hand stay in its place, which was just above her buttocks. James then moved his mouth to her neck and started to suck on her skin.

"That feels good," Lily muttered. He finished sucking her neck and went back up to her mouth to give her a passionate kiss. He pulled away and laid his forehead on hers.

"Forgive me?"

"Yes," Lily said as she sat back up. "I love your kisses," she said as she leaned against the couch side.

"Thanks. You're not that bad yourself." Lily just blushed.

"So…what time is it?" Lily asked,

"About..." James looked at his watch. "7:30, why?"

"I'm getting hungry and breakfast is at 8." Lily said as she held her stomach.

"Oh," James said.

"I'm so bored," Lily said as she lay across the couch so her feet were in James lap.

"Me too…I can think of something that can cure that," James said wiggling his eyebrows he looked at her.

"I've kissed you enough for right now, James," Lily stated, but still smiled.

"But time flies when our lips are together." Lily just looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me missy." Lily just stuck her tongue out at him.

"I roll my eyes anytime I want to," Lily said standing up. She picked up James broom and looked at it.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Lily said innocently as she sat on it and floated up about 7 ft.

"Why are you floating inside?" James asked looking up at Lily as he stood up.

"I dunno," Lily said as she floated above him. She carefully stood up on the broom, her head almost touching the ceiling. "I can balance myself."

"I can see that," James laughed. "Now come on, get down."

"Okay," Lily said smiling. Instead of sitting back down, Lily stepped off of the broom and James got scared. He held his arms out and Lily fell right into them she then put her arms around his neck. His broom landed on the couch.

"Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" James asked looking into her green eyes.

"Nope, I just wanted to see if you'd catch me. I kind of scared myself actually." Lily said as James let her stand again.

"Don't do it again," James said as he moved his broom to the table and then sat down.

"I promise I won't," Lily said as she slid into one of the armchairs. "What time is it now?"

"7:47."

"I'm going to start heading to the Great Hall." Lily said as she stood up and walked to the door. James followed her.

"I'm coming with you." Lily just smiled and they went to the Great Hall. By the time they got there it was 7:55. Some kids were there, but most were probably still sleeping. Lily saw Sophia, Remus, Sirius, Amelia, Rachel and Hannah sitting eating breakfast. Lily looked at the Ravenclaw table and saw April and Kyle sharing a muffin. On one side there was Sophia, Remus and Hannah On the other side there was Sirius, Amelia and Rachel. Lily went and sat next Rachel and James next to Lily.

"I'm guessing you two are friends again?" Remus asked as he put some butter on his toast.

"You could say that," Lily said with a small smile. Her female friends exchanged glances.

"You guys are together, aren't you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, we are," James said as he held Lily's hand under the table.

"Pay up, Padfoot." Remus said with a smile.

"You guys bet on them?" Sophia asked with surprise.

"Yeah," Sirius said as he pulled out 4 galleons and put them in Remus hand.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because we were going to see if James could get you to like him back this year in the first month of school," Remus said.

"I said it wouldn't happen, guess I was wrong," Sirius said as he stuffed his face with bacon.

"Yeah, you were," Hannah said. Sirius just threw an apple at her, but Remus caught it so it didn't hit her. He just laid it on the table and continued to eat. Lily put some stuff on her plate and she began to nibble at it. While she was eating, she saw a Hufflepuff girl enter and all the guys were around her. She was skinny and had the look like she was about to faint. Lily looked at herself quickly and bit her lip. She then began to nibble even less. No one noticed her appetite except Remus, but he kept his mouth shut.

"So, what do you guys want to do after we eat?" James asked.

"I don't know," Amelia said shrugging. The rest agreed with her.

"I'm going to go and get some homework done, see you guys later," Lily said as she got up and started to walk back to her dorm. Her friends just talked about what to do later so she just went back to her dorm by herself. Luckily the kids that gave her trouble were all in bed or in the great hall. She said the password and went in. "Her, Brownie," Lily said as the little kitten came up to her and rubbed against her leg. She conjured up a can of tuna and opened it for Brownie to eat. She went to her desk and started all her homework. She finished it all and looked at her watch. It was 12 PM. "I wonder where they are," Lily asked herself. All of a sudden the door swung open. Remus walked in with Sophia.

"Lily, come with us. We are having a lot of fun outside." Sophia said as she grabbed Lily's robes from the couch and Remus grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her away from her homework.

"What are you guys doing?" Lily said as she looked at her friends. Sophia was in a pink bikini and Remus was wearing a red suit.

"Just being teens. Dumbledore announced it last night at dinner. The teachers are letting students swim in the lake and stuff like that. They want to start the school year good. Remember?" Sophia said.

"Oh yeah. Can I get my suit on first?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Remus wait down here, I'm going to make sure she gets her bathing suit." Sophia said as she took Lily's hand and dragged her to her room. "Now…I think your green bikini will do." Sophia said as she pulled out the green suit.

"But, the guys will see me," Lily said as she sat on her bed.

"Well duh. Sophia said as she shoved the suit into Lily's arms. Lily just walked into the bathroom and she came out about 3 minutes later. She saw Remus was in the room to and tried to walk back inside the bathroom, but Sophia grabbed her arm.

"Oh my god! Lily Evans has a body," Sophia laughed. Lily just blushed.

"Damn, Lily. You are hot," Remus said running his hand through his hair. Sophia just gave him a light smack on the head.

"Can't I wear my one piece?" Lily asked as she held up another green bathing suit.

"Lily Rose Evans. You will wear that bikini." Sophia said putting her hands on her hips. "Don't make me hex you."

"Fine." Lily groaned as she grabbed her robe and put it on. She grabbed her towel and followed her friends. Lily slipped her wand into her robes and put her shoes on. Remus grabbed one arm and Sophia grabbed the other and they walked outside to the lake. Lily saw that basically all the 6th and 7th years were there with a lot of the younger kids sprinkled in. When Lily saw James, she smiled. "You can let go of me now."

"Okay," Remus said as he and Sophia let go. Lily ran over to James who sitting with the rest of the gang and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" he said turning around with an annoyed expression. When he saw Lily he smiled. "Well, well, well. Little miss bookworm is out of her room?"

"Ha-ha, James." Lily said as she sat down next to him. She saw that Amelia was in a bikini with flowers on it and it tied on her neck. Rachel was in a blue bikini. Sirius was in a pair of green trunks and James was in a yellow one.

"Why don't you take your robe off, Lily?" Rachel asked,

"Because Sophia made me wear the ugly bathing suit," Lily said as she held the robe closer.

"Which one? The one with the starfish?" April asked.

"I got rid of that one. This is one Sophia and I bought like earlier in the summer. I think in July." Lily said.

"I want to see it," Amelia said, but Lily shook her head.

"I don't want anyone to see it. Remus already said something about me in it," Lily said blushing.

"It was a true statement," Remus said from across the circle. "She looks so hot in it."

"Why are you looking at my woman, Moony?" James asked.

"I wanted Lily to hear a guys opinion," Sophia said.

"I really want to see it, Lily," James wined.

"Too bad." Lily said sticking her tongue out at him as she smiled.

"I will see it." James said.

"No," Lily said again.

"Lily Rose Evans," Sophia said getting her wand out.

"Okay...fine," Lily said as she stood up and let the robe drop.

"Whoa mamma," James said with open eyes.

"Smokin' hot!" Sirius said. Amelia then smacked the back of his head. Lily just blushed and sat back down.

"Lily, you look…wow," James said. "I'm glad you're my girl." He put his arm around her.

"Where are Hannah and April?" Lily asked as she snuggled into James.

"With Freddy and Kyle." Rachel said. "I just realized something, I'm the only one here without a guy."

"What about that guy in Hufflepuff, Jonathan Berke," Lily said.

"He's a good guy. My parents and his are friends. He is cute," Sophia said.

"I think I'll be right back," Rachel said standing up, grabbing her towel and ran off.

"Does anyone want to go swimming?" James asked.

"Me, anyone else?" Lily asked.

"I'll go," Sophia said standing up.

"Me too," Amelia said.

"Cool, I have 3 pretty girls to myself," James said pulled all three girls into his arms.

"Slow your role," Remus said as he stood up and took Sophia.

"Player," Sirius coughed as he grabbed Amelia. James just tightened his arms around Lily.

"Let's go," Lily said getting out of his arms and walking to the water. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw boys staring at her. This just made her go faster and she dove into the lake with James after her. "It's cold."

"I can help that," James said swimming towards her. He grabbed her waist and gave her a kiss.

"That helped," she said smiling. About 3 minutes later, Amelia, Sophia, Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were sitting on a dock that the teachers had put on the lake. James saw someone and he started to fume.

"What's up, James?" Amelia asked. Lily looked over to where he was looking and gasped.

((A/N Chapter 9, done. Kinda short, but oh well. My computer is kind of screwed up. I will thank all people for each chapter when it's not screwed up, lol I need at least 60 reviews to update, please. Oh and the Hufflepuff I mentioned is based on one of my friends. In fact, that's his name, Jonathan Berke. I just felt like using him, lol))


	10. Chapter 10

((A/N I just realized, I went from Monday to Saturday in 2 days, lol. So…I guess I started ona ThursdaySo that also means they started on September1st of 1977. SO that means when i finally get to Harry...it will be a while. What year is he born in? 89? The book never says...Please tell me if you do know!))

It was Jenna and Sam talking on a rock surrounded by trees. You could only see them if you were on the dock. She was on his wet lap. She was in a magenta bikini and he was in a pair of orange swimming trunks. All of sudden Jenna said something and Sam started to kiss her. He was running his hands behind her and through her wet brown hair.

"I'm going to kill him," James said as he made to get off the dock, but Lily grabbed him by his arm. "Let go, Lily."

"James, they like each other."

"So? I don't want my younger sister to kiss anyone," James said looking at her.

"Neither did my brother," Lily muttered as she let go.

"What? I thought you only had a sister?" James said with a confused look.

"She did have one," Amelia said as she got out of Sirius arms and went to go give Lily a hug.

"The bastard killed him," Sophia said from next to Lily.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"You-know-you," Lily said through tears.

"When?" James asked.

"I don't want to tell the story. Sophia or Amelia can tell you," Lily said.

Amelia bit her lip. "Well…um, you guys know that Lily was raped, right?"

"What?" Remus and Sirius cried in union.

"Yeah, Lily told me when were talked last night," James said as he got closer to Lily and pulled her into his arms.

"Well, the son of a bitch that raped her was her first boyfriend, Jeremy," Amelia said.

"And well, at first Lily, him and I were like the three musketeers till the summer of our 4th year." Sophia said. "He asked her out and she was all happy."

"And then one night he invited her over to watch a movie. His parents were out for the night." ((A/N I realized, James didn't steal her first kiss. Well it was the first REAL kiss she had. Just to clarify it. Sorry if it confused you))

"And well, everything was going well until Jeremy put his hand under her shirt," Amelia started. Sophia took control of the story after that. Lily had wet eyes and was snuggled into James lap and crying into his 6-pac chest. He rubbed her back.

"And this has to do with Lily's brother, how?" Remus asked.

"Well Lily went to him because he was the only one home when she got back." Sophia said.

"And well Oliver kind of went after him. But I guess Jeremy was on the dark side because before Oliver could hurt him, Voldemort showed up." Amelia finished.

"Lily, if it's the last thing I do, I'll make him pay," James said softly.

"I'll help. No way anyone has the right to mess with you," Remus said as Sophia hugged his arm. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Come on guys, let's swim," Lily said after about 2 minutes of silence.

"You're the first in the water," James said as he picked her up and held her like he did when she jumped off the broom before.

"James, please, no," she squealed as he threw her into the cold water. She came up to the surface. Her red hair was hanging straight down her back. Sirius and Remus did the same thing with Amelia and Sophia. They just swam there.

"Cannonball!" James shouted as he ran off the dock and made a huge splash. The other two guys followed James and they faced the girls.

"That wasn't nice." Lily said as she went to the dock and got onto it.

"Lily, come on, get back into the water," James said as he swam near her.

"Why? Its cold," Lily said.

"Lily, don't be baby," Amelia and Sophia said the last part at the same time. Lily just sat there thinking and she stared onto the shore. She froze up when she saw Amos staring at her. She slid right into the lake and gulped.

"What's up with that scared look?" Sirius asked. James looked over and wrapped his arm around Lily's waist.

"He can't do anything to you as long as you're with me," James whispered into her ear.

"I guess," Lily said as she dunked her head underwater. After about 15 seconds, she didn't come up so James brought her up by her arms.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Nothing," Lily said staring into the sky. James just looked at her and gave her a tight hug.

"James, you and Lily can stop playing love birds," Sirius said splashing them.

"And you and Amelia don't do the same?" Lily said with a sparkle of laughter in her eyes.

"Lily, please. We know that you two weren't exactly 'little lambs' last night," Sophia smirked.

"Wouldn't be talking, Sophia," Amelia said as she made fake kissing noises. Sophia just rolled her eyes.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Lily said as she floated on the water.

"Let's eat," Sirius said laughing.

"I guess I'm a little hungry," Amelia said and the rest agreed except for Lily.

"I'm really not that hungry."

"Lily, you haven't eaten since breakfast. And you probably burned it all off doing your homework," Sophia said as they swam back to the shore.

"Fine, I'll eat something small," Lily said as they finally got to land.

"Lily, sweet body!" Amos shouted with an evil smile. James just jumped in front of her and they walked back to their area.

"Put your towel or robe on," James said as he sat on his towel, soaking wet.

"My towel will do," Lily said as she covered her body and sat next to James.

"Oh, I'd love to be able to move my hands all over those muscles," Patricia said to one of her friends as they walked by James. "A mudblood should never touch a pureblood," she said loud enough for Lily to hear.

"Want to repeat that Loet?" James said jumping up.

"Why no, I wouldn't. But I will get my way," she said winking and she ran off.

"Hey guys," Rachel said as she walked up to them.

"Hey, so what have you been doing for the past hour?" Lily asked.

"Jonathan and I were talking. And he told me that for the past 6 years, he's liked me, but gave up and he's now with Violet Thorn, she's a 7th year Hufflepuff," Rachel said sitting next to Sophia.

"Oh, that sucks," Sophia said.

"I think I'm going to go back inside," Lily said. "I'm bored and I want to finish my charms essay."

"No, don't go, Lily," James said putting his arm around her.

"Then let's do something," Lily cried. James mouth turned into a grin.

"I can think of something…" he smiled.

"Other than snogging," she giggled softly.

"I got nothing," he said after. All the guys' stomachs rumbled and the girls burst into giggles.

"I guess our men are hungry," Lily said through her giggles.

"Not our fault," Remus said defensively.

"Let's go eat," James said getting up.

"You guys can, we want to tan," Amelia said.

"Fine…" the guys huffed as they went to go get some food.

"Okay, now we need to spread our towels," Lily said taking hers off. She placed it in a vertical position and the rest did the same. They laid down and spread their bodies out a little. About 6 minutes later, Lily felt something inch up her arm, but she just thought it was an ant. James continued to walk his fingers up to her shoulder, and then he kneeled down and gave her a soft kiss hello. Lily's eyes went open when he took his lips off.

"Hey, I brought you some fruit," he said holding a plate.

"Strawberries, their my favorite," Lily said as she sat up and took one. Remus did something similar to Sophia, only he didn't kiss her and Sirius just pulled Amelia into his lap and began to snog her senseless.

"I wish someone brought me some fruit…" Rachel said watching her friends.

"I did," Remus said handing her a second plate.

"Thanks," Rachel smiled as she took the plate. Lily munched on one of the strawberries and saw out of the corner of her eye James staring at her chest.

"James," Lily laughed as she crossed her arms across her breasts.

"Hey, I can't help it," James said defensively. He then put his arms around her and hugged her from behind. Lily liked it when her skin contacted with his.

"Padfoot! Stop snogging my cousin," James said loudly. Sirius didn't listen because he just put his arms tighter around her. Lily pulled her wand out of her robes. "Freeze them," he whispered into her ears, his hot breath tickling her skin. Lily smiled. Remus, Sophia, and Rachel looked and saw what Lily was about to do. She had conjured a bucket of ice-cold water and was floating it above the snogging couple.

"One…two…three," she whispered as she made the bucket tip and pour onto Sirius and Amelia.

"Ahh," Amelia shrieked as the water hit her bare back.

"Cold," Sirius shouted. Remus, Sophia, James, Lily and Rachel burst into laughter. "That wasn't nice," he growled.

"But it was funny," Sophia said as she clutched her sides.

"I'm sorry," Lily said between giggles. "It was me who set the water on you."

"I thought we were friends," Amelia said in a fake heartbroken voice as she shivered from the cold water.

"I could warm you guys up…" Lily said with a smile.

"No thank you," Sirius and Amelia said at the same time.

"Fine, be that way," Lily said in a fake snobby voice.

"Hey Evans, when your tired of Potter, I'll take you," Amos said as he walked by and looked at her chest with a lust in his eyes.

"Leave me along, Diggory," Lily spat as she crossed her arms trying to cover her plush breasts.

"I don't want to, love," he said in a sickening voice as he walked up to her.

"Leave her alone," James growled.

"What if I don't want to?" Amos said looking down at him. James stood up and Amos looked up about a few inches because James was taller then him by a few inches.

"I'll make you."

"You and what army?" Amos laughed.

"Us," Sirius and Remus said standing up. Amos got a scared look. He thought he could probably handle one of the trio, but all 3? No way.

"Whatever," Amos said cursing as he left. The guys sat back down. Lily gave James a soft peck on his lips and gave Remus and Sirius and Remus a quick kiss on the cheeks to thank them for standing up for them. The rest of the day passed and they had tons of fun.

((A/N There…done. I would have updated yesterday, but I had writers block so I stayed up till 2 in the morning trying to get out of it. Sorry that my chapter is shorter then my others. I'll try to make my next one longer. Maybe if I had more reviews they would help me think better…75? But please most be for this chapter, lol. I don't feel like going through the last like 3 chapters to thank everyone so heres a big Thanks too all my reviews so far! Oh and also tell all your friends about my story! I like readers! lol. Oh and also i have a little problem. I have too many girls that are Lily's friends. I'm getting major writers block. Shoudl i get rid of one or two? I want to have 4 girls (Lily and 3 friends) that are my MAIN girls. 2 of the main girls are Sophia and Amelia so the other one is between Hannah, April and Rachel. Please help me! lol. Unless you have an idea that i could have all the girls( if you do, please email it to me! You should know it! Oh and i can't update till i get some advice with the girls. Infact, i can really start the chapter...so if i don't get any advice, no new chapter for a whileeeee))

Thanks…

Harry's Twin

disaster-strikes-again

Shinki

TinyTitch

The all mighty and powerfulM

piratequeen24

sappy1990

ilovedrew88

…for reviewing chapter 9!


	11. Chapter 11

**September 23, 1977**

Lily strolled into the head dorm with Amelia and Sophia. She hadn't seen much of Rachel and these past few days. She figured they were busy with their boyfriends. "So…what do you guys want to do?" Lily asked.

"Girls Night," Sophia squealed.

"Hmm, that would be fun," Lily said.

"But what about my cuz?" Amelia asked as she flopped onto the couch.

"I could get him to go away for the night," Lily said as she sunk into one of the armchairs.

"You could get him to do anything for you. Don't miss-use your powers," Sophia said.

"Would I really do that?" Lily asked. Her friends shook their heads.

"Wait…we could do like a big slumber party, with James, Remus, Sirius, the rest of us girls and their guys," Sophia suggested.

"That'd be cool," Lily said.

"Totally," Amelia said and they all started to laugh.

"You guys talking about me?" James asked as he walked down the stairs of his dorm.

"Yes, how big your ego is. How can you fit through the door?" Amelia said.

"Ha-ha," James said in an annoyed tone.

"James, can you ask Sirius, Remus and the other girls boyfriends if they want to spend the night here tonight, seeing as tomorrow's Saturday," Lily asked.

"Why?"

"We want to do like a slumber party thing. And before you get any wrong ideas, girls sleep in Lily's room and guys in your room," Amelia said seeing the sparkle in his pale brown eyes.

"Fine, that sounds like fun," James said as he sat on the side of the armchair which Lily was sitting on. He 'accidentally' slid off and almost landed in Lily's lap, but she moved just in time.

"You would have crushed my little legs if you landed on me," Lily said in a little girl's voice.

"I'm not that heavy," James said back.

"But your like 3 times as big as me," Lily said again as she sat on the rug cross-legged.

"Before you two start to argue over your sizes, are we going to do the party?" Sophia asked. Lily shook her head.

"I'm not feeling too well right now, sorry."

"It's okay, com eon Sophia," Amelia said as they headed towards the door.

"Oh no, you're going to leave me alone with him," Lily said in a fake terrified voice.

"Yes we are Lily, good bye," Sophia laughed as they shut the door. Lily looked over to where James was sitting and saw him grinning devilishly.

"Oh god," Lily squealed as she ran around the room, trying to avoid James and his tickling fingers.

"Get back here, Evans," he growled playfully.

"No," Lily said back and she stuck her tongue out at him. He did the same and he caught her off guard; he had run to her and grabbed her slim waist.

"I win," he smirked as he tickled her.

"James," Lily laughed as he had put her on the floor and started to tickle her.

"What," he said innocently as he continued to tickle her. She had grabbed his wrists so he was going slightly slower, but was still tickling her.

"S-stop," she giggled.

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'm laughing too hard," she said as she started to cough a little.

"Don't play with me, Lily," James said seriously as he stopped.

"I'm not," Lily said as she started to stop coughing. She breathed deeply and her coughing stopped. She looked at James and saw his worried look. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, this happens somewhat often," Lily said as she got up.

"Do you have…crap, what is it called again," James said as he stood up and leaned against the wall.

"What are you talking about?"

"I read about it one of my mom's books. She's a healer at St. Mungo's," James explained. "It's like you can't breath."

"Are you talking about Asthma," Lily asked.

"Yeah, that. Do you have it?"

"I would have told you already…I mean I told you about what happened…" Lily said staring at the wall.

"Yeah, you would have…" James trailed off. "Hey, Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you opened the locket I gave you?"

"No," Lily said. "I guess I forgot about it." Her hands went to the locket and she opened it with her fingernail. Inside it had a picture and some words. The picture was of Lily and James from 1st year. The words said 'To Lily, my shining flower in the distance. Happy Birthday. Love James C. Potter' Lily finished reading them and looked at him and smiled. "I- thank you James. I can't believe I didn't read it before." She flung herself onto him and gave him a hug. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to do my homework," Lily said as she turned around and walked to her desk.

"Stupid homework, if we didn't have it, you would be in my arms still," James cried.

"I can arrange part of that," Lily said shyly.

"How? You going to get rid of homework?"

"Nope, I can be in your arms while I do it. I just have to move to the table and I can sit in your lap," Lily said as she looked at him.

"Yes!" James said as he jumped for joy. Lily giggled. She grabbed her Charms book and her parchment, quill and inkpot. She went over to the table and put her stuff on it.

Before she got into his lap, she asked, "Wait, what are you going to do while I'm in your lap?"

"I don't know. Probably just drift off into a dreamland and think about you in a black lacy lingerie," he said smiling.

"James," Lily laughed as she swatted his arm playfully.

"Okay, fine. I'll imagine you in nothing, but a towel and it falling onto the floor," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"James," Lily laughed louder.

"Well I'm sorry, but your just so damned irresistible," James said smiling. Lily blushed. He pulled her into his lap and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You're hair smells nice"

"Thanks," Lily said. James just grinned and he put his arms around her waist.

"You're too tiny," James said. "I need to fatten you up."

"Ha-ha, James" Lily said as she started to work on her essay.

"I'm sorry, I can see you're annoyed, I'll come back later," James said as he got up. "I'm going to go see what Sirius is up to."

"Whatever," Lily said as she looked at her essay. James just looked at her before he left. Lily heard the door shut and she sighed. She did her essay and she finished in about an hour. "Now I'm bored…I think I'll go to the library." She got up, grabbed her robes, but before she left, she thought of James. She went to her desk and wrote a note saying she was going to library. She then ran to the library.

"Good Afternoon, Lily," the old librarian called Madame Pincer said.

"Hello," Lily smiled as she went of the back of the library where the Transfiguration books were. She tried to grab the on she wanted, but it was too high up.

"Need some help?" a voice said from behind her. Lily whirled around and saw Amos.

"Not from you," Lily glared.

"Why not," Amos said in a sickly sweet voice as he walked towards her.

"Because, I don't want anything from you," Lily said back.

"I just wanted to get your book for you," Amos said as he got the book from the shelf and handed it to Lily.

"Thanks," Lily muttered as she turned to leave, but he grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me."

"I just want to be friends," Amos said with a hint of lust in his blue eyes.

"Yeah, sure, leave me alone," Lily said as she pulled her wrist out of his grip and headed to the front desk. "I would like to check this book out." The librarian checked it out and Lily bid good day. She turned around for a second to see if Amos was following her, but he was just sitting back where she was. She ran right out of the library and crashed into someone. She ended up falling onto her buttocks.

"Sorry," Remus said as he held his hand out. He was the one who had bumped into her.

"It's okay," Lily replied as she took his hand and got up and dusted herself off.

"Why were you rushing out so fast?" Remus asked as he handed her book.

"Amos," Lily said in an annoyed tone.

"Was he trying to do something?" Remus asked.

"Thankfully, not this time, but I saw it in his eyes," Lily said as she looked at Remus.

"Ok," Remus said as he ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair, revealing the scar again.

"Um..Remus,"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get that scar?" Lily asked as she pointed to it.

"I'm not sure if I can trust you…"

"Remus, you went out with me during 1st year. You said you could trust me. And I told you my secret," Lily said in one breath.

"You talking about that Jeremy guy?" Lily nodded and bit her lip. "If I tell you, you have to swear never to tell anyone."

"I promise," Lily said.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but not here. Come back to the Gryffindor, we can talk in my dorm."

"Won't James suspect something if I'm with you alone in your dorm?"

"James knows I won't try anything with you or he would have beat the shit out of me," Remus laughed as they walked back to the dorm. Lily smiled and giggled a little bit. They went into the common room. They went up to the dorm and Remus shut the door. Lily sat on Sirius's bed and Remus sat on his. They were next to each other. "Okay, Lily. I'm a werewolf." Lily just had a surprised look on her face.

"You're a what?"

"A werewolf. Do you believe me?"

"Yes. I know you wouldn't joke about something like this," Lily said as she looked into his eyes. All of sudden Sirius and James came in.

"What is she doing up here, Moony?" Sirius asked as he dumped something into his trunk.

"He just told me he was a werewolf," Lily managed to say.

"You told her? Moony, have you gone mad?" Sirius yelled.

"No, I haven't, Padfoot," Remus said.

"Lily, you can't tell anyone," James said seriously.

"I would never. I promise. If I ever do, you can give me to the dementors," Lily said without a hint of humor in her face.

"That's a bit drastic," Remus said.

"Does Madame Pomphrey (Sp?) know? And what about Dumbledore?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, they do. So does McGogonagall," Remus said.

"How long have you been one," Lily asked.

"Since I was 6." Remus answered.

"Wow, that long?"

"Yeah, but I'm not alone anymore."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Well, when we heard Remus was a werewolf, we became animagus (sp?). " James said.

"You guys are animagi (sp?)" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I'm a stag and Sirius is a big black shaggy dog." James said. "I hope you don't think we are weird now."

"No way." Lily said shaking her head. "Um...Remus, does Sophia know?"

"No," Remus said shaking his head.

"Oh no. This is bad," Lily said as she bit her lip.

"How's it bad?" Sirius asked.

"Sophia is freaked out by werewolves. She was attacked by one with a brown strike on its head when we were 8." Lily said.

"Oh no," Remus said as he sunk into his bed.

"You really know how to get a guy down, Lily," Sirius said.

"I was just saying. I didn't want him to get his heartbroken," Lily argued back.

"Why not? He can handle it," Sirius said back.

"Who really wants to handle that, Sirius," Lily shot back. "If you keep saying that, I will convince Amelia to break up with you. She may not like me after, but oh well. You might break her heart. You always end up with new girl. This is probably the longest you've ever gone out with a girl," Lily said in 3 breaths.

"Yours and James is the longest he's been in," Sirius said standing up. "I need some air."

"Then go out, Padfoot," James said boredly. Sirius walked out of the room. Remus sat up.

"Lily, don't worry. He's just a little ticked right now, he'll calm down," James said walking over to her and he sat next to her so he was facing Remus. He slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"You guys aren't going to get all lovey dovey, are you?" Remus asked. Lily shook her head.

"I think I'm going to go back to the dorms, see you later, James," Lily said as she got up and gave him a quick peck on his lips and went out.

"She really likes you, doesn't she?" Remus said.

"Yeah, but not as much as I like her," James laughed.

"I think that's for sure," Remus said. James and Remus just laughed. Lily went out of the dorm and started to walk to her dorm. In the hallway, she saw Nacrissa and another 7th year Slytherin known as Victor Crabbe snogging.

"15 points from Slytherin," Lily said as she looked at them. Nacrissa detangled herself from his arms and looked at Lily.

"Bitch" she muttered as she took Victors hand and strutted down the hall.

"Slut," Lily said to herself as she continued to her dorm. She rounded the corner. She went into the dorm and flopped onto the couch. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. When she awoke, she was under a blue blanket. She shifted a little and sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the room and saw James hunched over his desk, writing something. She slowly and silently got out and walked over to him. She tapped him on the shoulder lightly. He whirled around and looked surprised.

"Oh, its only you," he said.

"Yeah, its only me," Lily said in an annoyed voice.

"I didn't mean it in that way," James said. Lily just stood there, rubbing her arm.

"Were you the one who covered me?"

"Yeah, you looked cold, so I put my blanket on you." James smiled. Lily smiled back. "So, you ready for dinner?"

"I'm all wrinkled," Lily said. James whipped his wand out and muttered a spell.

"Thanks."

"Okay, lets go," James said standing up.

"What are you working on?" Lily asked him as she looked at his desk.

"Nothing," he said as he tried to grab it, but Lily got grabbed it first. She looked at it and gave him a small smile.

"You draw?"

"Yeah…I do, I know I'm awful at it," James said as he gave a sheepish grin.

"Are you kidding me? You're really good. But why did you draw me?"

"Because, I needed something beautiful to draw," James flirted.

"I've never been called that except by my mother and my grandparents," Lily blushed.

"I find that hard to believe," James said as Lily handed him his drawing back and she grabbed her robe. James had his on still so he followed Lily out of the portal. They walked down. Lily still received glares from the 'James Potter fan club' which was basically about half of the girls in the school, but she learned to deal with it. James led her to a deserted part of the table. They sat down and put some food on their plates. James looked at Lily and saw all she had was a piece of chicken, a role and a small potato. "Lily come on, you have to eat more."

"Why?" Lily said as she nibbled at her chicken.

"Because, I don't want you to get sick," James said as he put some salad on her plate.

"Fine, I'm only eating because you want me too,' Lily said as she put some dressing onto her salad.

"Fine with me," James said as he bit into a role. Lily rolled her eyes. After dinner came desert.

"Want to split a piece of apple pie?" Lily asked.

"Sure," James said as he grabbed a piece and placed it on one plate. They finished and then went back to their common room. They didn't need to Patrol tonight.

"I'm going to finish my homework," Lily said as she pulled her bag from the couch and pulled out a few books and lots of parchment and sat down in one of the chairs. James went back to his desk and continued his drawings. At about 10 o'clock, lily was still working on her things.

"I'm going to bed." James said from his desk.

"Okay, night." Lily said from her chair. She had already changed into a pair of pink sweatpants a pink shirt. James came up to her and gave her a kiss.

"Nighty night, Lily" James said as he went back to his room. Lily just smiled and continued to work. She fell asleep in her chair at about 11. About 55 minutes later, she woke from her nightmare. She was scared and her breaths were ragged.

"That was scary," Lily said crying silently. She looked over to see the fire going out. About 3 seconds later, a pair of red eyes popped up. Lily's eyes widened and a smile appeared. Lily yelped in fear. But just as fast as it appeared, it disappeared. Lily jumped up, letting her papers fall and she ran up to James door. She knocked slightly and strained her hearing to hear any movement. All she got was a groan. She bit her lip. 'I shouldn't wake him just for me' she said to herself and bit her lip. She was halfway down the stairs when James door opened to reveal James. He was half asleep and his hair was even more messed up. He had a look of annoyance on his face, but it looked worried when he saw Lily shaking on the stairs with tears going down her cheeks.

"Lily, are you okay?" he groggily said. Lily ran up to him.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Lily asked. "Please?" James looked surprised at her He nodded and she brushed pass him into his room. He shut the door and followed Lily to the bed. He fixed his covers before Lily climbed in and he went in after her. He looked at her and she was crying.

"What's up Lily?"

"I'm scared, really scared James," she said shaking. James pulled her into his arms. His arm was on her back. Her head was snuggled on his arm. She fell asleep feeling safe. James just rubbed her back until he fell asleep. 2 hours later Lily woke up screaming.

"Lily, what the heck?" James said as he was woken up from the noise.

"It's him, James. Voldemort is haunting me. I saw him in the fire earlier," Lily said sobbing into James blue t-shirt. He just put his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head.

"What do you mean you saw him in the fire earlier?"

"I was sleeping, then I got woken up and I looked at the fire and two red eyes were staring at me," Lily said as James let her go.

"In the fire? You mean like a 'Fireport' ((A/N Messages over the fire. Like when Harry contacts with Sirius in one of the books. Forget if it was 4th or 5th though…))" Lily nodded. "But how? I mean I thought Hogwarts can't have that type of communication with outsiders, except for owls."

"I read about it in 'Hogwarts: a History' Fireports are allowed," Lily softly said as she snuggled her head into one of his pillows.

"Oh, I guess I have to read more."

"Yeah, you do," Lily giggled.

"Hey, I thought you were scared?" James said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I was, but being with you helps so much," Lily smiled as she grabbed his shirt and pulled her close. Their faces were only a few inches apart. She could feel his heartbeat under her hands. James took the first step and closed the gap. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. James hand snaked up underneath her shirt. Lily giggled as their skin contacted. James broke off and rested his head on Lily's forehead.

"If I didn't stop, I wouldn't be able to later," he said. "I respect that you want to do it on your own time, I can wait."

"Thanks James," Lily said as she blushed. She hugged him and then let go so she could see his face. It was tired. "I'm sorry I woke you up for the second time." Lily said as he put the covers over her head.

"Lily, its okay," James said as he pulled them off and saw her innocent voice. "I think you're the one who needs the sleep."

"No," Lily yawned. James just chuckled. She blushed and she sank into his open arms. "I love you James," she muttered before drifting off into a nice pleasant sleep. James just snuggled into her and drifted off about 15 minutes later, smiling.

((A/N Chapter 11 D! 11 pages. I know I said I'd update at 75, but oh well. I feel like updating now, lol. But please, for the next time, can I have 80 reviews? Please? Anyway, forget the whole picking thing in my last chapter. I decided I'd just use all the girls, lol))

Thanks…

Harry's Twin

Greengrl

babi-gurl8907

piratequeen24

ilovedrew88

Lizzabeth Turner

The all mighty and powerfulM

…for reviewing Chapter 10!


	12. Chapter 12

**September 24, 1977**

Lily woke up the next morning and felt something heavy on her waist. She opened her eyes and saw James sleeping face. She smiled and remembered that he comforted her last night. She glanced at his alarm clock and saw it was about 6:30 A.M. She heard him mumble her name. She blushed and sat up. By accident, she moved the bed a little and it woke James slightly. "Lily?"

"Shhhh, go back to sleep," Lily whispered. She sat back down and nestled her head under his neck. His arms went around her little body. Lily fell back asleep and so did James. Around 11, James woke up and felt warm breath tickling his neck. He looked down and saw it was Lily.

"Lily, wake up," he said softly. She just moaned and turned over and snuggled into the pillow. He laughed and slowly took the blanket off of her. Her pink T-shirt was up a little so he saw her flat stomach. He carefully put it down and he accidentally brushed his fingers on her stomach.

"James," Lily said as she opened her eyes.

"I was pulling your shirt back down," James truthfully said. Lily just rolled her eyes and sat up. She fixed her shirt and looked at him. "You look a lot better then you did last night."

"Thanks, I think I'm going to go and take a shower," Lily said. But before she got out, she gave James a slow sweet kiss. She broke off and he was just looking at her. "I was thanking you for what you did last night." Lily said as she got off the bed. She went to the bathroom door, but before she closed it she said, "By the way, your bed is really comfortable."

"Thanks," James grinned and Lily just shut the door. She just stripped down to her skin and climbed in. She let the warm water cascade over her. She washed her body and shaved her legs. After she got out, she went to the mirror and got her wand out from her robes. She muttered a hair-drying spell. James heard the shower go off so he came in and saw Lily in a fluffy pink towel.

"Hi," Lily said as she brushed her teeth.

"Hey, you know you look really sexy in just that towel. I wonder what you look like without it," James said from the doorway.

"James," Lily laughed as she wrapped it tighter around her and walked over to him. "You can be a real prat sometimes."

"Yes, but I'm your prat," he said in her face. She just turned around and went to her room. She shut the door and locked it. Lily then went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a pink top. She pulled them on and grabbed a clean regular robe. She then went down the common room and saw all her stuff lying where she left them. She went over and cleaned it up. Lily glanced at the fire to make sure no eyes were there. She placed everything neatly on the table. She went back to her room to get some shoes and heard her door open. She turned and saw James in his robes.

"Yes?"

"Let's go down to lunch. I'm hungry."

"Do we have to?" Lily wined.

"Yes," James said as he grabbed her hands and led her out of the room. He almost pulled her down the stairs, but she ended up tripping and almost fell down 5 stairs headfirst if James hadn't grabbed her waist and pulled her steady.

"Thank you, Jamie," Lily said using the name he only let his youngest sister call him.

"Don't call me that," James growled playfully as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Lily just grabbed her robe and went to door.

"Come on, Jamie," she smiled as she ran out.

"You're going to get it Evans," he shouted with a grin as he followed her. Lily was looking behind her when she crashed into someone. She looked up and saw it was Amos. He had gripped her wrists.

"Let go Amos," Lily said forcefully.

"I don't think so," Amos said as he started to drag her into another hallway.

"I said let go."

"Too bad." Amos growled as he pushed her up against a wall. He started to kiss her roughly. Then he trailed his kisses down her neck. Something or someone pulled him back.

"Wrong move, Diggory," James growled. "20 points from Hufflepuff for force of contact." Lily finally got out of Amos's grip and went to James who put an arm around her.

"I will get you, Lily Evans," Amos said before walking away. Lily just stood there glaring at his walking figure.

"Stupid asshole," she muttered as they started to walk.

"I'll make sure he doesn't touch you," James said kissing the top of her head. Lily just smiled and and took his arm off and took his hand in hers. They walked to the Great Hall in silence. When they got there, they saw all of their Gryffindor friends there eating.

"Why are you two so late?" Rachel asked as they sat down.

"We were sleeping. Have a problem with that?" Lily asked as she munched on a piece of apple.

"Isn't it funny that they were both sleeping so they both missed breakfast?" Amelia said with a smirk.

"Yes, it is," April said.

"You guys are sick," Lily and James said in union.

"Well…if you put both of you came down together and you share a dorm together," Remus said tiredly. Lily just bit her lip and James just stared at his plate.

"Guys, lets just drop the subject," Sophia said.

"Thank you," Lily said as she put a little bit of fruit on her plate. They ate lunch and chatted.

"Later guys, Amelia has to help me with my Potions homework," Sirius said getting up.

"That's code for 'Amelia and I want to snog in private'," James whispered to Lily. She giggled.

"Prongs," Sirius growled in a dog like manor as his lovely girlfriend was dragging him down the aisle. James just chuckled.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Lily asked her remaining friends.

"Go down and read by the lake," Hannah shrugged.

"Chill in the Ravenclaw dorm with Kyle and his friends," April said.

"Homework," Remus and Sophia said at the same moment.

"Try to improve my magical beauty spells," Rachel shrugged.

"What are you two going to do?" April asked.

"I might just clean up my room, its very messy," James said.

"It looks like a tornado went through it," Lily conformed which earned a light shove of the shoulder by James. She just laughed and looked back at her friends. "I might help him and then I might just fly around the pitch because I have no life."

"Lily, you so have a life," Sophia said.

"I'm in it," James grinned.

"Whoop-De-Do for me," Lily said smiling. James just stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes and giggled. "James, we have to start planning soon."

"For what?"

"The Halloween Ball. It's in almost a month. We should start in the beginning of October."

"Quiditch also starts in a few weeks. I think I'm going to hold tryouts next weekend." James stated.

"A few weeks. I have to wait more time?" April complained. She's been on the team as long as James has, which was since 2nd year.

"You can handle it, April," Sophia said.

"I'm going to die," April said getting up. "I got to go now. I'm meetings Kyle at the main entrance." With that, she ran out of the room leaving James, Lily, Remus, Sophia, Rachel, and Hannah.

"Well I'm outtie, peace out," Hannah said jumping up and walking down the table.

"I guess I'll leave, I'm going to need a lot of practice," Rachel said laughing.

"Yeah, you will," Lily joked. Rachel just stuck her tongue out and left.

"I guess I'm going to tackle my room," James said standing up. "Coming Lily?"

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later, ciao," Lily said as she followed James.

"So Remus, want to get started on our homework?" Sophia asked while they stood up about 10 minutes after Lily and James left.

"Sure, let's do it in my dorm," Remus grinned. Sophia blushed and took his hand in hers while they walked. Remus wiggled his eyebrows and they went back to Gryffindor. Lily and James walked towards the heads dorm.

"So, are you going to help me?" James asked as he walked to his stairs.

"I guess if I don't, you'll just screw your room up more," Lily said as she threw her robe on the couch and went up to James room. Lily nearly tripped over something on the floor, but caught herself. "What the heck have you been doing in here?"

"Ehh…nothing," James shrugged as he walked to his desk to get his wand.

"I can clean this in a jiffy," Lily said whipping her wand out.

"Please do." James begged her.

"I was going to do it even if you didn't give me that little…adorable face," Lily smiled as he gave her a pout.

"So, I still got a compliment from you," James said as he threw himself onto his unmade bed.

"You might want to get next to me. You might be hit in the head," Lily said.

"With what?"

"Fine, don't believe me," Lily said as she started to say a spell, but James walked to her and stood next to her. "Omus cleano," she said and everything started to fly around the room. All the dirty clothes flew to the hamper by his bathroom door. His schoolbooks flew to his bookcase and were stacked neatly. His bed was made in a flash and you could see the floor again.

"I see what you mean by I would have gotten hit," James said as he watched all of his stuff whiz around the room. Lily just shrugged. She placed her wand on the table by the door and went and sat on his bed and kicked her shoes off. "What are you doing on my bed?"

"It's so comfy," Lily said sitting Indian style.

"Well, get off. I need you help with homework," James complained.

"Fine," Lily huffed as she got off and followed him out, leaving her shoes where they were. James led the way to his desk and picked up a piece of parchment. "This is going to be my Potions essay."

"The one on that sleeping potion?" Lily asked and he nodded. "Okay, one second. I have an encyclopedia of medical potions and that was one in it." She ran upstairs to her room and about 1 minute later, she was downstairs with a navy blue book in her hands. She sat on the chair James had conjured her and looked it up. "Here it is."

"Thanks," James said as he took the book and started to read what it said. Every so often, he would scribble some notes down on his parchment. Lily got bored so she went to the couch.

"Accio book," she said and a book came flying to her. It was Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. Lily got comfortable on the couch and began reading.

"Lily, how many sticks of lavender essence do you put into the sleeping potion?" James asked.

"Um, 4."

"Okay, thanks." James said. Lily went back to her book. About an hour later, she was getting bored. She placed the book on one of the red cushions

"James, may I borrow your broom?" Lily asked.

"Why?" he asked as he was hunched over his homework.

"I want to go and fly a little," Lily said as she walked over to her boyfriend. "Please."

"By yourself?"

"Yes."

"No, you can borrow it only if I come."

"But you have homework."

"So? I can do it tonight."

"Fine."

"Great, but we are going out a different way," James stated as Lily headed towards the doorway.

"What do you mean? There's only one way to exit this room," Lily said with a confused look.

"'Eoverdum'," James said and Lily suddenly couldn't see.

"What the heck did you just do to me, James?" Lily said loudly.

"One second," James voice drifted from the stairs. Lily spread her arms out so she could try to find his chair and she sat in it. "I'm back."

"Why did you blind me?"

"Just hold on," James said. He muttered something and Lily hear a click. Lily suddenly felt a pair of arms around her waist. She felt herself being lifted and being placed on a broom.

"James?"

"Shhhh, Please just hold onto my waist. I don't want you to fall off," James said. Lily just wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his backside. James smiled and kicked off. She felt a wave of air whoosh by.

"How are we going to get out of the room?" Lily asked.

"We are already outside," James smiled. He muttered an spell and Lily could see again. She looked around and saw herself next to the big window in the heads dorm.

"We came out the window?"

"Uh-huh," James said as he began to fly faster.

"You could have just told me."

"I like surprising people," James said.

"I can see that," Lily said. She was looking around when she something glittering in the grass by the forbidden forest. "James, go there," she pointed.

"Why?"

"Please."

"Okay," James said as he flew over. He landed gracefully and Lily jumped off and saw the sparkle again. She walked over to it.

"Oh my god," Lily cried as she picked it up.

"What?" James said as he ran to her. She just showed him the little ring she was holding. "Do you think this is the same one?"

"Yeah, look at the inside part," Lily said as she pointed to the small writing. "I remember you threw it at me when I told you about Remus and me." It was a friendship ring James had given Lily during their first year. When James first knew about Remus and Lily were together, he threw his on the ground and ran back to his room. Lily had kept hers, unknown to James. She had kept it on a chain on her neck.

"I'm sorry, Lily," James apologized. "Do you have yours? Or did you throw it out?" Lily's hand went to her pocket. She pulled out a small ring. "You kept it?"

Yeah, I knew you were mad at me, but that didn't mean that maybe we could be friends again. I know I've been a cold hearted bitch these past few years." Lily said looking at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I deserved it. I pranked you all of 2nd year."

"You only stopped when I finally hexed you back," Lily said remembering the time where James was about to make her skirt go up when she hit him with a hair removal hex. She saw him slip it back onto his finger. Lily took hers off the chain delicately. She then put the empty chain around her neck and put the ring on her finger. For some odd reason, the rings were glowing white. "Why are they glowing?" James just smiled.

"It's kind of like the muggle thing called a mood ring, only slightly different. The colors all mean a different emotion." James said. "White means that the two ring wearers like each other very much."

"That's cool...wait will it change a color if you're feeling a new emotion?"

"Yeah, there are about 50 different colors." James said.

"Oh," was all Lily said as she took James hand. He had his broom in the other hand and they took a walk around the grounds.

"Lily, by the way, you were never a bitch."

"Yeah I was."

"No."

"Yes."

"If you don't agree with me, I'll…I'll…I'll throw you into the lake."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I wouldn't?" James said as he picked her up using a charm. He floated her over the lake.

"Okay, okay," she squealed. James just smiled and brought her back to the shore. "That wasn't funny."

"Yeah it was. Watching you squeal. Hilarious," James said as he laughed. Lily walked up to him with hurt eyes. His laughing stopped immediately and he felt bad. "I'm sorry."

"Sure you are," Lily said calmly. She turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand. He whirled her around and planted a kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he took her small waist in his arms. She ran a hand through his messy hair while he twirled his tongue with hers. He broke apart, breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry." Lily just shrugged.

"Lets get back to the dorm. They might be looking for us," Lily said as she grabbed his broom that was lying alone. She got on and motioned for him to get on. He wrapped his arms around her and put them dangerously close to her breasts. She just giggled to herself as she took off. She soared through the skies. She got to the common room, but before she could land gracefully, she crashed into the couch. The broom had bounced onto the floor and James was now on top of Lily. They were facing each other.

"I like this position," James grinned.

"Yeah, well you're suffocating me," Lily said in small breaths. She felt something poke her. "And, either that's you wand of you REALLY like this position." James face turned pink. He slid off of her and helped her up.

"I'm going to go to my room," James said, still pink.

"James, you really don't need to be embarrassed," Lily said.

"Yeah, but now you'll think I'm only attracted to you because of your looks."

"I know that's part of it. But you like me for my mind too. You treat me like a regular person. Not just some hot redhead with big jugs," Lily said as she sat on arm of the armchair.

"Well, you are that," James grinned.

"No need to say it, Jamesie," Lily said.

"Don't call me that."

"Why?"

"Because it sounds like Jamie."

"I like that name."

"Call me it again, and you'll get it," James joked.

"James, James, James, Jamesie," Lily laughed. James took after her. She flipped over the couch and tried to get away. She was really fast when she wanted to be. She was the top girl in her summer soccer league almost every year. She slipped away from him and ran up the stairs to her room. She ran inside and jumped under her covers. She suddenly felt motion being transferred and James pulled back the covers.

"Got you," he grinned as he kissed her forehead. She sat up and looked at him. She turned her head sideways. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just seeing if I can find somewhere on you that's not cute," she said as she got out of her bed, but James grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave me," he said.

"You have an essay to finish," Lily said pulling him off the bed.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I want my boyfriend to be smart and get good grades."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"If you don't stop asking me questions, I will hex you."

"Feisty little lady aren't you."

"Shut up."

"Fine, I was just saying the truth."

"I'll hex you, James."

"Okay, okay, fine," James said as he put his hands up defensively. He went to his desk and started to work again. Lily made her way to his broom and picked it up. She headed up to his room and put it back in its place. She went back downstairs to read her book. The rest of the afternoon passed in silence.

((A/N Done with chapter 12! Lol. I think I'm going to need around 95 reviews to review. Anyway, if anyone knows anything about the late 70's, please tell me! I need some information really bad! Lol. Anyway, just review, please. I'll start chapter 13 later. It's like almost 1. I'm not tired or anything...well I'm kind of tired writing my story for like the time. But I will update soon! I'm hoping to get to chapter 15 before I start school, which is in…12 days! OMG! Summers almost over! Breaks down and cries. Okay, I'm better, lol. REVIEW! Lol))

Thanks…

ilovedrew88

Harry's Twin

Shinki

babi-gurl8907

piratequeen24

Lizzabeth Turner

Greengrl

sappy1990

kkroonie

BrownEyes90

…for reviewing chapter 13!


	13. Chapter 13

**October 11, 1977**

A few weeks went by. Lily was sitting in her room on her bed doing her homework after all of her classes had ended when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Lily called before she looked up.

"Lily, when's the first Hogsmeade trip?" Hannah asked as she came in.

"Uh, the weekend after this one," she answered.

"Why are you working on your muggle studies essay?" Hannah asked as she sat near Lily.

"Because it's assigned." Lily said as she looked up.

"Why are you inside when you can be outside?" Hannah asked.

"Because the sooner I finish my homework, the sooner I do, I can relax."

"Oh…" Hannah said as she just sat there for a few more seconds. Lily placed her parchment down on her bed and shivered. It was getting colder.

"Anything else?" Lily asked.

"Not at the moment. I think I'm going to go. I'll see you later, Lily."

"Yeah, bye" Hannah left the room and the room was silent again.

"Lily," a deep voice said from her bathroom door.

"Yes, James?"

"Why don't you want to try out?" James asked for the billionth time. For the past week or something, James had been bugging Lily to join the team.

"Because, it would take away from my school work."

"But you would be with me," James wined as he sat on her bed. "And it helps relax you."

"I'm perfectly relaxed right here," Lily said as she stared into his eyes. He took his hand and ran it down her bare arm. She shivered at his touch.

"Please."

"Why do you really want me out there?"

"Two reasons, you're a really good flyer and you would be good for a chaser and the second one is you'd look great in your quiditch robes." He grinned. Lily shoved him lightly with her arms.

"I'll make the team lose," she said.

"No, you won't." James said. He grabbed his wand and levitated her homework to her nightstand.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I wanted some time with my girlfriend," he said as he took her into his arms and laid back against the pillows. She snuggled into his chest.

"What if we fall asleep?"

"Who cares?" James mumbled. Lily sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"What if one of our friends comes in and finds you and me in the same bed?"

"Lily, Remus and Sirius know I wouldn't rush you into anything until your ready," he said sincerely. Lily just shrugged.

"I'm still a little shaky. I trust you and all, its just your hormones I don't trust," Lily said.

"I'll keep them in check."

"Like you did with your— err —little friend," Lily said giggling. James just grinned and his cheeks turned a little pink.

"Well, that I can't help," he muttered.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to do my homework," Lily said stretching across him to get to her essay. She grabbed it and pulled back. "I'm going to my desk," she said as she climbed off of her bed. James followed her and went to his own desk to do his homework. Lily glanced at her watch about an hour later and gasped. "James, we had to meet professor Dumbledore 3 minutes ago," Lily stated getting up. James shot up and grabbed his robes form the couch and he and Lily went down to the Head Masters office.

"Treacle Tarts," James said and the ((A/N Not sure what the animal thingy is so I'm just going to say it's a griffin, lol)) griffin sprang to life. It revealed a staircase which Lily and James climbed. Lily knocked on the door and they heard a familiar voice say 'Enter'. They opened the door and saw Dumbledore reading a book.

"Professor, I am so sorry we are late," Lily apologized.

"It is quite alright Ms. Evans," Dumbledore said as he placed his book down on his desk. "I would like to discuss what I would like you Mr. Potter to work on. As you know, there is a ball coming up on the 31st, 20 days from today. I will be announcing this on the 25th, but I wanted to tell you two before hand so you may begin to plan."

"James and I have to plan the Halloween ball in about 3 weeks. That sounds easy," Lily replied.

"I have only given you this much time because of how much there is to do," Dumbledore said. Lily and James nodded.

"Does that mean that the first Hogsmeade trip can be the Saturday before?" James asked and Dumbledore nodded.

"Can we have it 1st through 7th year?" Lily asked.

"Yes, but there will be a curfew. Before the 25th, I would like you and Mr. Potter to plan the Hogsmeade trip, set up a curfew for students below year 5 and from what time it is going to be."

"That seems logical," James said and Lily agreed by nodding her head.

"Excellent. Before you two leave, would you care for a lemon drop?"

"A what?" James asked in a confused tone that made Lily giggle.

"It's a muggle candy," Lily said as she accepted one from her Head Master. James shrugged and took one as well.

"I will see you two at dinner, you are dismissed," Dumbledore said and the two teens exited the room.

"So, we have to now plan for that ball. And you have those Tryouts this weekend right?" Lily asked as they walked back to their dorm.

"Yes…will you please tryout?"

"Not this again," Lily sighed.

"Please, just tryout," James said giving her the puppy-dog-pout.

"I hate that face. I'll do it. But just because of that cute little face," Lily said.

"Yes," James shouted happily. Lily rolled her eyes and headed to the dorm door that was a few yards away.

"Lily Potter," she muttered and the door swung open.

"Wait, you need a broom," James said as he stopped at his desk. "I think I can get my mom to send you one of my brooms. I have two Comet Cruisers, but I only brought one to school. You can use that one."

"But..." Lily started, but James held his hand up.

"I'm sending her an owl now," he said as he scribbled down a letter. He then got up. "See you in 5, I have to run to the Owlery." Once he said that, he was out the door.

"Why did I agree?" Lily cried out loud to herself. She trudged to her desk and finished her essay, she only needed a paragraph more and she already had it in her head.

"Lily, I sent it." James said as he walked into the room. "So now you must try out."

"Fine, but you can't pick me just because I'm your girlfriend," Lily stated.

"I won't," James grinned. Lily got up from her chair and went to James.

"I'm going to use your broom to practice, okay?"

"I'll come along…"

"James, come on, please." Lily said.

"But I don't want you to be alone."

"I won't be, I'll ask Amelia to come with me." Lily stated.

"But what if Amos or Malfoy and Snape come? Who will defend you girls?"

"We can defend ourselves."

"I don't think so."

"Fine, why don't you invite Sirius. I'll get Amelia and April since they are both chasers on the team. Sirius is the keeper, right?"

"Yeah, wait. What position do you want to play?"

"Probably a chaser. My grandmother was one when she was here," Lily said.

"Cool."

"I need a broom though. And if I use yours, you don't have one." Lily said as she sat on the corner of his desk, her skirt hiking up a little. "Why don't we do this when or if your mom sends your other broom."

"That sounds like a good idea," James said as he walked his two fingers up Lily's leg. When he got to where the hem of her skirt was, he took his fingers off.

"So what do you want to do until dinner? Its about an hour and a half away." Lily stated looking at her watch. James just pulled her into his lap and her skirt hiked almost all the way up. James caught a glimpse of Lily's red panties. "James."

"What? I want you on my lap, problem with that?"

"No, just I wanted to fix my skirt," she said as she wiggled to fix her skirt. After she had fixed it, she felt a familiar bump on her buttocks. "I just did that, didn't I?"

"Yeah," James said as he stared at the wall behind Lily. Lily took her slender arm and wrapped it around his neck so they were only inches apart.

"James, you don't know how hard this is for me too. I want you to take me, but…I want to wait." Lily managed to say.

"Till when Lily?"

"Till I am ready. I'm sorry if you don't like it. You can dump me if you don't want to wait," she said staring at the wall.

"I would wait for you forever. Lily, I respect you," he said. Lily searched his eyes for a hint of a lie, but didn't find anything.

"Okay," Lily smiled as she gave him a big hug. He returned it and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She got off of his lap and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to go finish reading the chapter Professor Jivens assigned us." She went to her desk and began to read chapter 2 in their Care of Magical Creatures books. She finished the chapter within 10 minutes. "She's way to easy on us."

"What do you mean? I'm still working on that stupid essay," James voiced from his desk.

"You sound so cute when you're frustrated," Lily laughed from the couch. She got up and put her book back on her desk. All of a sudden there was a knock at their door. Lily got it since she was already standing up. It was Mike Sanders, one of April's younger twin brothers.

"Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGogonagall are requesting you in her office," he said in a squeaked voice. His voice was changing so it cracked often.

"Okay, thanks Mike," Lily said as she ruffled his hair and walked out of the dorm and headed towards the Head Masters office. She said the password and climbed up the stairs. When she got in there, she saw her Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGogonagall.

"Ms. Evans, you might want to sit down for this," Professor McGogonagall said in a sad voice. Lily just sat in one of the chairs in Dumbledore's office

"Professors, why am I here?"

"I am very sorry to report Ms. Evans that your mother and her parents pass away today." Dumbledore said. Lily's eyes widened. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears and they were dripping down her face.

"Ms. Evans you are aloud to leave the school for the funeral. I was informed by one of your grandmother's closest friends said that the funeral will be this Sunday. The lady who will be picking you up is Janet Potter," McGogonagall said through her tissue. She handed Lily one and she wiped her tears off.

"James grandmother?"

"Yes, you know Mrs. Potter?"

"I've met her once." Lily said as she stood up. "I have a request. Do you think that James could possible come with me? I'm probably going to need someone there to help me through it."

"Of course he may," Dumbledore said with a smile. "You two are in the same classes, correct?" Lily nodded. "Then I will inform all of your teachers of your absences."

"Thank you Sir." Lily said.

"You may go now." Dumbledore said and she left crying. She walked slowly back to her common room. She mumbled the password and entered. She saw James wasn't there.

"Dinner probably," she muttered as she just sat on the couch. She watched the fire for what seemed like hours. All of a sudden something jumped on the couch. Lily was startled but then saw it was only Brownie. She took the kitten into her arms. "Brownie, the most awful thing happened. My mother and grandparents are gone," she cried. She was once again crying. She managed to get up and go to her room. Brownie just stayed in a curled position. Lily cried into her pillow. She heard someone enter the common room because her walls were thin and figured James had come back from dinner. She got off of her bed and slipped into the bathroom. She washed her face with water. Her face was red from crying. James came in wearing a loose green top and a pair of jeans.

"Lily, what's wrong?" he asked as he saw her red face.

"My mother and grandparents are dead," she managed to whimper before she fell to the floor crying.

"I'm sorry, Lils," he said as he took her into his arms. He picked her up and brought her to her bed. He was about to leave when she grabbed his shirt.

"I wanted to ask you something," she said as she sat up, tears in her eyes.

"Okay," James said as he sat near her.

"I was wondering if you'd… come with me to the funeral. It's just a request. You don't have—" Lily said but was cut off by James lips on hers. He unlocked his lips and stared into her wet green eyes.

"You didn't even have to ask," he said tenderly as he took his thumb and wiped the tears off of her delicate face. "I'll come with you."

"Thank you, James," Lily said happily as she hugged him.

"I guess I'm going to go and ask Dumbledore if I can go," James said as he pulled away from the hug

"Don't bother. I already asked if it was okay if I asked you to come. He will be notifying all our teachers for our absences."

"Oh," James said. "Wait…where are we going to stay?"

"Your house."

"Why mine?"

"Because your grandmother is planning it all. She and my grandmother went to school together and were really good friends. So she's going to do it. She's going to pick us up tomorrow morning. And the funeral is this Sunday I think," Lily said with silent tears running down her cheeks. She was still very sad that she would never see her mother smile or be able to bake something with her grandmother again. Lily felt a rumble in her stomach and she figured she was hungry because had skipped lunch to do some homework and hadn't gone to dinner.

"Come on Lily. Let's go to the kitchens to get something to eat," James said as he heard her stomach.

"Okay," Lily said in a soft voice. She climbed off of her bed and followed James to the kitchens. When they entered, an elf came running over.

"Hello, I is Twinkie ((lol)) how may I be helping you?" James looked at Lily.

"Can I have a chicken cesar salad please? It possible?"

"Yes, ma'am. Sit in the chairs and I will be getting what you asked." Twinkie said and she dashed off. James led Lily to the table with the chairs and sat across from her.

"We have to patrol tonight. Why don't you stay in the dorm and I'll go?"

Lily shook her head. "It's my responsibility too, James."

"Yeah, but remember you went by yourself once."

"That was because you were sleeping."

"I think you'll need some rest. Please Lily, just stay in the dorm." James pleaded. Lily looked at his eyes and saw he was worried about her.

"Okay…I will." Lily said and he smiled at her. She felt herself blush for some reason. Twinkie brought her the salad and Lily thanked her. She ate in silence and could feel James staring at her. After she finished, they left to go back to the Head Dorms.

"Okay, now get into your pajamas and go to sleep." He sounded like one of Lily's old babysitters.

"Yes sir" she muttered as she climbed her stairs. James followed, but stayed outside her door for her change. She smiled at his gentleman behavior. She opened the door once she was done. She was in a baby blue tang top and blue short shorts. Her red hair was hanging lose on her shoulders. James felt like grabbing her and snogging her senseless, but held back. He picked her up bridal style and she slide her arms around his neck. He brought her to her bed and tucked her in. Lily started to cry and James didn't know why. He just got into her bed and hugged her.

"What's wrong?" he said as he ran a hand through her silky smooth hair

"This reminds me of what Oliver used to do," Lily said as she sank her head into his chest.

"Oh," James said as he hugged her tight. "I'll be back in about an hour."

"Okay," she muttered as he let go of her. He made sure her eyes were closed before he left. He silently shut her door and walked down her stairs. After he got downstairs, he went out of the portal as quiet as possible. James started walking to their assigned patrol area, the dungeons. He was walking when he heard a female voice moan. It belonged to Patricia Loet and he heard a gruff males voice. Malfoy.

"I could use this to get Nacrissa to get mad at Malfoy," James thought happily. He crept near the noise. "Veus" he whispered and it recorded whatever they were doing. After about 5 minutes, he crept away. He finished patrolling. When he got back to the Heads dorm, it was already 11. It took him an extra hour. James went up to Lily's room, turned on her light and saw she was still sleeping and she had red cheeks. She obviously cried herself to sleep. He ran his hand over her cheek and she shifted a little.

"James," she muttered while she was asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead and ran a finger down her cheek. She shifted a little more and about half a second later a pair of green eyes were staring at him. He smiled.

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning," James said as he gave her cheek a kiss and turned. Lily sat up.

"No. Could you…stay with me?"

"In your bed?" James gulped. She nodded.

"I can see you don't want to. You can go to your room, night," Lily said as she brought the covers over her head and turned so she was facing her other wall beneath her blanket.

"No, Lily," James said as he sat on her bed and took the blanket off. "I really want to, but I might not be able to control myself."

"It doesn't matter. I just need to know you're next to me. James, you don't know how it feels for your mother and grandparents to die. I could do something dangerous and not even know it." Lily said, tears in her eyes now. "I just need to know that someone I care about cares about me. That's all I want."

"Lily, I do care about you." James said looking in her eyes. He ran a hand through her hair and she shivered as his hand brushed her face. "I'm going to change, be back in 2 minutes."

"Okay," Lily said as he got off and disappeared into the bathroom. Lily just sat in her bed and closed her eyes. She heard her door open and heard something click. Lily then felt movement on the bed and felt a strong arm go around her waist. She scooted herself back so her back was almost against him. He took his hand and started to rub her bare stomach.

"Don't worry, I won't go any higher or lower," she heard him whisper into her ear. She flipped over so she was facing him. She cuddled into his shoulder and they just faced the ceiling. After a while, she saw James chest rise and fall slowly. She smiled slightly and fell asleep. During the night, she started to have nightmares, but every time she woke up, she just cuddled into James warm torso and he held her a little tighter.

**October 12, 1977**

When James finally woke up, Lily was half on top of him. Her head was on his chest. She shifted a little and snuggled into his neck. "Lily…baby, come on wake up." She just moaned in response. He shook her a little and she bolted awake. Her head shot up and she hit it on her headboard.

"Ow," she yelped as she put her hand to where her head was hit.

"You okay?"

"Yes, but now I just realized, we are going back today." Lily said.

"Yeah…" James said as he laid back.

"I'm kind of hungry," Lily said as she held her stomach. She glanced at her clock and saw it was 7:35.

"We should pack first. We can slip in at the beginning of breakfast and come back here until my grandmother is here," James said.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea," Lily said staring into space. She bit her lip and got off of her bed.

"If I take a shower now, you can pack, then I'll pack while you take a shower," James said.

"Why don't we just shower together…" Lily said with a smile on her face. James eyes widened in shock.

"Are you feeling okay, Lily?"

"Yes, and I was going to say we could shower together in our bathing suits." Lily said looking at him.

"Lily…I don't think I'd be able to control myself," James said as he sat up. Lily walked over to him and smiled.

"We could cut some time. It would be fun. Kind of like being in the lake, but only in a smaller area. It might be fun," Lily said smiling. "And I might even trust you more if."

"Okay…I'll go change…" James said slowly. He wanted Lily to trust him fully so he went and changed into his yellow swimsuit. Lily wore one of her bikinis. It was black and it tired behind her neck. She went into the bathroom to see James starting the shower. "God, you had to wear something that reveals?"

"You don't like it?" Lily asked sadly.

"I think I like it too much," James said as he climbed in and Lily after him. He reached a hand over her shoulder and turned the water to be warmer.

"Wow this is one of the only times I've seen your hair tame, I like it a lot" Lily giggled as James hair lay flat on his head and plastered against his forehead, making him look really sexy.

"Your hair is usually all bouncy, now it's as straight as a board," James said as he ran a hand through Lily's now wet hair.

"I think we should actually get going with the washing," Lily giggled as they stood there under the water.

"Oh, right," James said. He was staring at her at her in a loving way and she was getting warm. They washed themselves and got out.

"Okay, so…get dressed and pack." Lily said as she stood in front of him, her hair was on her shoulders in a stringy mess.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in 15 minutes in our common room…our friends know that we are leaving, yes or no?"

"I asked McGogonagall to tell them after classes today. So we are going to be at your house already." Lily said. James nodded and disappeared into his room. Lily went into hers and looked in her closet. She decided on a nice pair of jeans, a dark green t-shirt and a black light weight jacket. She flicked her wand and all of her stuff went flying into a small trunk she had conjured. After she finished, she felt something go up against her leg. She looked down and saw Brownie. Lily picked her up and headed down the stairs, levitating her trunk to the floor. He was already there and was trying his shoe. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a gray long-sleeved top that you could see part of his muscular torso through. ."James…what about Brownie? I can't leave her by herself."

"You could ask McGogonagall to give it to Amelia or Sophia." James suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you have too much on your mind," James said as he kissed her forehead. "We should wear our robes over our clothes. So people don't suspect anything."

"Yeah…" Lily said as she muttered 'Accio robe' and hers and James came soaring through the air. They grabbed their own and put them on. They shrunk their trunks to fit in their pockets and Lily picked up Brownie. They walked to McGogonagall 's office and she was there grading yesturadys test papers.

"Professor, we were wondering if you would take care of Lily's kitten. My father is allergic to cats and he'll start sneezing up a storm if he domes with us," James said. "You could give her to my cousin or ms. Weathers."

"that I can do…Mr. Potter. The head master told me that your grandmother is to be here in 30 minutes. Go to the Great Hall and have a bite to eat. Then come straight to the Head Masters Office."

"Yes, ma'am." Lily said.

"I am sorry again Lily." McGogonagall said with a sad smile.

"Thank you," Lily said softly as James led her out of their professor's room. They went down to the hall and saw not many people were there. They sat down and each ate a few eggs, some bacon and some toast. They finished and none of their friends were there ye, but they didn't care. They just went to the Head Masters office. Dumbledore was there and he greeted them. Lily's eyes had filled with little tears. James held her in his lap until his grandmother showed up.

"James, I see you're coming as well. Lily, oh my, you poor little thing, come here," Janet said as she walked over from the fire. She had flooed. James slide Lily off of his lap and his grandmother gave her a hug.

"Hi Mrs. Potter," Lily said as she had finally pulled back. Her eyes still held tears.

"Lily, I am sorry." Janet said and Lily thanked her and they resized their trunks before they left.

"Okay, the floo address is 'Potter Manor" James said as Lily took some powder. "Nan, why don't you go first?"

"Okay," Janet said as she took a fist full and stepped into the fire. "Potter Manor." In a swirl of fire, she disappeared.

"Lily, your go." James said. "I'll take the trunks," he said as he grabbed Lily's and his own trunk.

"Okay…" Lily said as she stepped into he fire. "Potter Manor" she said and a swirl of fire surrounded her. She was being sent to the Manor. When she got there, she stumbled out of the fireplace. She heard James behind her so she turned. He was brushing some dust off of his robes.

"Come on Lily. Samantha would like to see you," Janet said as she led the redhead to her daughter-in-law.

((A/N Done! I have 8 days to write 2 chapters. I'm going to try to get chapter 15 up before the 7th of September because that's when I start school. I'll update soon the more reviews I get! If I get more then 100 reviews, it'll motivate me to write faster. Review!))

Thanks….

Shinki

Greengrl

ilovedrew88

babi-gurl8907

The all mighty and powerfulM

Sailorstarryeyes

BrownEyes90

…for reviewing chapter 12!


	14. Chapter 14

Lily spent the week helping Janet with the funeral. She hadn't seen the bodies yet; she would see them on Sunday. She still didn't know what happened.

**October 15, 1997 **((Night Time…after dinner))

"Excuse me Mrs. Potter, may I ask you something," Lily asked James mother. She was helping he wash the dishes.

"Of course and its Samantha. Mrs. Potter is James grandmother."

"What happened to them? Why did they die?"

"Well..." Samantha said. "From what I read in a report, your mother and grandparents were having a lunch at Ann and Wills house. All of a sudden 15 death eaters showed up. Ann tried her hardest to protect your mother and grandfather. One of the death eaters threw the killing curse and it killed your mother first. Then two others hit your grandparents."

"Are they still free?" Lily asked.

"We captured 14 of them. 1 got away."

"Oh…" Lily said. She had gotten tears in her eyes

"Lily, we should be getting to bed soon…" James said as he came in. He saw her eyes watering so he went over and hugged her.

"You two go upstairs." Samantha said. "I'll be up in 20 minutes to make sure you two are ready for bed."

"Yes, mum," James said as he silently led Lily out of the room. They climbed the stairs and Lily went into Amelia's room, which was where she was sleeping. She changed into a pair of Dark blue pajama pants and a black T-shirt. She let her hair out of her ponytail and it floated to her shoulders. She went to Amelia's small bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. Lily then went into the bedroom and started to get into bed when she remembered she hadn't said goodnight to James. So she crept out of her room to James room, which was down the hall. After knocking on the door 3 times, James opened the door and he was only in his boxers. "Hi."

"Hi…" Lily said shyly. She still blushed when she saw his bare chest.

"You can come in if you want," James said moving aside and Lily went into his messy room.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," she said as she turned to face him.

"That's cool," James said as he walked over to her. He pulled Lily into a hug and she hugged him back. "Goodnight"

"Night," Lily muttered. She pulled back only to find he wasn't letting go. She looked up into his pale brown eyes.

"I have to bring it back," he muttered.

"Bring what back," Lily asked.

"That sparkle in your eyes," he said as he brushed some hair off of her face. He bent down and hesitantly pressed his lips against hers. It didn't seem like she was going to pull away so he deepened the kiss. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and let his tongue play with hers. James ran a hand through her hair and let it rest on her buttocks.

"James…" a voice called from down the hall. James lips left Lily's and she jumped back from him. It was his mother. Quickly James grabbed a long-sleeved gray shirt and slipped it on. Lily straightened her hair. His mother opened the door just when Lily had sat on James bed. He was pacing. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, Samantha," Lily said as she shook her head.

"Okay well, I want you two asleep before 11. Its now about 10:15."

"Okay, mum," James said as he stood near his bed.

"I'm going to bed." She said and she left, closing the door. James fell onto his bed backwards.

"That was a close one," he said as he stared at his ceiling.

"Yeah…if it were my mom," Lily stopped for a few seconds. "She'd have dragged me out."

"Mommies little Lily." James said. Lily knew he didn't mean in a mean way so she didn't get mad.

"Yeah…" Lily said as she curled up into a ball. A few tears left her eyes."

"You cold?"

"A little."

"Then climb under my covers."

"Okay," Lily said as she crawled to the top of the bed and got under the covers. "Your bed is soft." All of a sudden someone opened the door. It was Lucy.

"Jamie! You have to read me a story," Lucy said as she ran to her brother's bed.

"Calm down, Lucy, I will." James laughed. Lucy climbed onto the bed and stared at Lily.

"Why is Lily crying?" Lucy asked as her brown curls bounced.

"It's nothing," Lily said as she smiled. Lucy crawled over and sat near Lily and hugged her.

"Don't cry. You'll make Jamie all sad," she said in her cute little 4-year-old voice. "And don't do that. He won't be as fun 'ny more."

"I promise I won't make him sad," Lily reassured the little girl.

"Lucy, why don't you go grab a book and come back here," James said.

"Okay, Lily what's your 'Airy Tale?" Lucy asked.

"Cinderella…" Lily said. Lucy nodded and got off of the bed.

"Why is it Cinderella?" James asked.

"My favorite story?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…my mom read it to me when I was younger. And I think I'm her in a way."

"That's cool, and how are you her?"

"Well," Lily said as she scooted a little closer. "She fell in love and…"

"And?" James asked as they were almost 2 inches apart.

"And I think…" Lily said, but was cut off by Lucy coming into the room. She quickly scooted over so Lucy jumped up on the bed and went to James. He was sitting up so she sat in his lap with her little footie pajamas. James laughed and hugged her. Lily just smiled at Lucy as she giggled. "I'll read it if you want."

"Yeahh," Lucy said as she handed Lily the book. Lily scooted over so she was next to James so Lucy could look at the pictures. Lily read the story and Lucy feel asleep before Lily could say the words 'The End'

"Aw, she is so cute," Lily stated as she brushed a few locks of hair off of the little girls face.

"Yeah…she is," James said as he gave her a light hug. "I'm going to go put her to bed."

"Okay, I'll go to my room…"

"No…come on…don't leave me," James begged.

"James, I'm going to be a wreak tomorrow, I need to get to bed…" Lily said.

"Fine…" James huffed as he stood with his sister in his arms. "Can I get a goodnight kiss at least?"

"Sure," Lily said with a small smile. She went over and planted a quick soft kiss on his lips. "Goodnight." Then Lily got up and left the room. James smiled to himself. As he was putting his sister to bed, he was smiling. He kissed Lucy's forehead and turned on her magical nightlight by swishing his hand in front of it. He then shut her door and crept to Lily's room to see she was on her bed looking at a photo album. Her eyes were wet again, but she was smiling. James didn't think it was a good idea to disturb her so he just went to his room and fell asleep thinking of Lily.

October 16, 1997

The next morning, he woke up at 7. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He then realized today was the funeral and Lily was going to need him a lot today. James got out of his bed and felt a wave of coolness brush over him. He wanted to see if Lily was awake. He crept to her room and creaked her door open and slipped in. James looked at the bed and saw Lily sprawled all over the bed. Her red hair was fanned behind her and she was twitching a little. "James…" she muttered and snuggled into a pillow. James smiled as he heard her say his name. It meant she was dreaming of him. He was about to leave when she said his name again. He just figure she was sleeping still so he continued to the door. "James…" He turned around and saw Lily looking at him.

"Hey beautiful." James said as he walked over.

"Hi…" Lily said back. She scooted over. "Come...sit." James did as he was told.

"Today's the thing."

"Yeah…I know."

"I'll be there if you need a shoulder to cry on."

"You're really sweet."

"Thanks."

"Why did he have to kill them? They did nothing to him," Lily said suddenly.

"I don't know. He's an idiot. I bet they were good people."

"They were. A few days ago, I got an owl from Petunia saying it was my fault she can't come to my mothers funeral."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't want to be near 'Freaks'. That's what she calls me…" Lily said as she curled her knees to her chin.

"You are not a freak."

"Thanks."

"So…want to go get something to eat, Lily?"

"Sure."

"Okay, come on." James said as he got off of her bed and took her hand. She slipped off and slipped her robe on. They headed downstairs and saw Jason Potter sitting at the kitchen table reading 'The Daily Prophet' and drinking coffee. "Morning dad."

"Oh, hello. I didn't think anyone else would be up for a few more hours." Mr. Potter explained.

"Neither did we," James and Lily said at the same moment.

"Why don't you kids eat some breakfast, I'm going to go to my study to work on some work before Crouch piles some more work on me, see you two love birds later." He said as he left. James blushed at the comment and Lily suppressed a giggle.

"I'll get some toast…unless you want something else?" James said as he stood near the refrigerator.

"Toast is fine…do you have strawberry jam?"

"Yeah…Jenna loves the stuff so we always have a jar."

"I love the stuff too," Lily giggled. James smiled as he put the toast in the magical toaster ((lol)). Then he walked over to Lily who was sitting in a kitchen chair.

"You're in my chair."

"I can sit here if I want too."

"Fine…I'll let you." James said as he sat down in a chair next to her.

"Thank you, Jamie."

"Don't call me that."

"Why…it's a cute name."

"I only want Lucy calling me it."

"Why, cause she's your little sister."

"Yes."

"I understand that."

"Great" James said as the toast popped up. Lily got up and got the jam while James got the toast with some plates. They met at the table again.

"Thanks…" Lily stated as James gave her a plate with two pieces of toast. He just nodded.

"Lily, you do know I'm here for you. And you can cry on me anytime, I won't find you a baby or anything."

"I know you're there for me. And I don't think you'll think me as a baby," Lily said as she spread some strawberry jam on her toast.

"Okay…good" James smiled as he bit into a piece of toast he had put butter on before. Lily smiled slightly. They ate in silence. When they were both done, Samantha came down with Lucy.

"I didn't think you two were going to be up," Samantha said as she put Lucy on a chair. She had just woken up so her eyes were tired and her little thumb was in her mouth.

"Well it looks like everyone is now awake. And its 6:45 on a Sunday morning." James said.

"Who cares," Lily yawned. "I think I'm going to go upstairs. I want to look at a few pictures," she said as she got up. She then walked upstairs. She had been there for about 4 days, but only partly knew her way around. Lily managed to fine her room after getting lost only once. A nice house elf helped her back. She was sitting on the bed and was looking at an album. She didn't hear James enter. He saw tears in her eyes.

"Babe, you okay?" Lily jumped.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I am."

"Are you sure? You're crying again." James said as he sat near her.

"I was just remembering some old times…" Lily said as she leaned into him.

"That's cool," James smiled. Lily nodded and turned the page. "Whoa…is that you?" James said pointing at a picture. It was Lily when she was 13. She had gotten a figure during her 2nd summer at Hogwarts and was in a tight soccer uniform with Sophia.

"Yeah, I hate this picture. Right after it was taken, Oliver and Greg had started to chase me. It was really funny."

"Why were they chasing you?"

"Dunno, but as I remember, Greg had tried to pin me, but I had pinned him. Sophia wasn't so lucky though."

"Oh…it sounds like you guys had a lot of fun."

"Yeah…The only one who never liked to do stuff like that was Petunia. She could only stand Oliver because they had the same mother. But I was his favorite." Lily said.

"You were his little sister, that's why."

"Petunia was his little sister." Lily stated.

"But he liked you a lot better."

"Yeah…he did." Lily smiled. She had tears in her eyes, but they were happy tears. "I just wish he hadn't gone after Jeremy."

"It was good intentioned. That dude needed some serious help if he was planning on doing that sort of stuff to you."

"Yeah, Jeremy needed some help," Lily said. James glanced at his watch and saw it was about 8. The service was at noon.

"Guys like that are immature, I hope he never hurts you again, if he does, just tell me," James said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and put his arm around her.

"You were immature when we were younger, but I didn't think you'd be like him."

"Good, because I'm not like him."

"I know."

"You do know that I would never rape you, right?"

"Yeah…I do. If you were going to, I would have already been used by you and thrown off to the side like all the others."

"I only went to them because you didn't like me."

"When was your first time?"

"Getting a little personal aren't we?"

"I want to get to know you."

"Okay…it was Jacquelyn Fern."

"The Ravenclaw that got pregnant?"

"Yeah… but I didn't get her pregnant, I swear." James said.

"How old were you?"

James thought for a second, "14."

"That young?"

"Yeah…I thought she was the one before it happened."

"And I'm guessing she wasn't."

"Nope." James shook his head. "I think I was trying to block out the hate I was getting from you so I tricked myself."

"Oh. So it's my fault you lost it," Lily said staring at the ground.

"No…don't think that," James said quickly. "I was young and foolish."

"But if I hadn't been so mean to you, you would still be a virgin."

"She came on to me anyway. It was after we won the Quiditch cup. I was a little tipsy."

"Are you just saying that?"

"Nope."

"How can I believe you?"

"If I'm lying…" James thought for a second. "Then I can never kiss you again."

"Wow, you're telling the truth," Lily smiled. James stuck his tongue out at her in a playful way.

"So what do you want to do till the service?"

"I'm going to stay in here and look through old albums."

"Oh, that's cool. Can I join you?"

"If you want you're shirt to get wet with tears then sure, if not then go to your room or something."

"I don't mind my shirt getting wet. It would mean I would be very close to you." Lily smiled. She got up and walked to the top part of the bed where the pillows were.

"Come on, sit" Lily beckoned and he sat next to her with his arm around her. They slid their legs under the covers. They spent the next few hours looking at photo albums in Lily's bed.

"James, Lily," a voice called from the hallway.

"In here," James loudly said. About 6 seconds later, James mother came in dressed in a black dress.

"The service is in an hour and a half, get a move on and get ready."

"Okay…" James said as he got up. Lily got up about the same time as him. "We'll meet you downstairs in about 45 minutes."

"Please don't Dilly-dally."

"We won't, Samantha. I give you my word," Lily spoke up. Samantha just nodded and left. "I guess I'll see you in a while."

"Yeah…." James stated as he ran a hand through his hair and left. Lily went to the small bathroom and took a quick shower. She then went into Amelia's room and picked up the dress she was going to wear. It was a black dress with long sleeves. It went up to her knees. Lily silently got ready and said a quick drying spell to dry her hair. After she put her hair in a simple half up ponytail, she went to go see if James was ready. His door was slightly opened so she pushed it open a little revealing James who was putting on a dark colored button down shirt. Lily could see all of his chest muscles.

"Almost ready?" Lily asked.

"Um, yeah," James said as he buttoned his shirt up. "I think I'm going to tackle my hair to see if I can get it to stay flat."

"Want me to help?"

"Sure…if you want to take the challenge."

"I think I'll accept," Lily laughed as James led her to his bathroom. "One second…" Lily said as she shot out of the room and went to her own trunk. She grabbed a bottle of gel and ran back to his room.

"What is that?"

"Gel…it will maybe help. Its extra strength."

"Okay…" James said as he stood by his sink. She took his comb from the sink counter and went to James. She stood in front of him and wet the comb. Lily then attacked his hair with the comb. She ran her hand through his now wet hair with gel in her hands and told him to look in the mirror. "Lily!"

"What?" Lily innocently giggled. She had spiked his hair up so he looked like a punk. He ran a hand through his hair. He then gave her a playful glare. "Fine, I'll change it."

"Okay." James said as he felt the comb in his hair again.

"You're stupid hair only is tamed when your hair is wet." Lily said. She saw his wand in his pocket so she went and grabbed it.

"What are you doing, missy?" James asked as he put his hand on hers before she could pull his wand out of his pocket.

"I was going to charm your hair."

"Doesn't work. Tried it last year at the Halloween Ball."

"Oh yeah, you're hair was like as straight as a board and could poke an eye out."

"Yup."

"What charm did you use?"

"'Airstraightum'" James answered.

"Oh…I have a better charm," Lily said.

"Should I really trust you?" James asked. Lily just gave him a soft peck on the lips. "Yes…I should"

Lily giggled. "Then may I have your wand."

"Sure…" James said as he handed her the wand. She took the wand and examined it.

"What type of wand is this?"

"Uhh…11 inches, **mahogany, why?"**

**"I was just wondering…"**

**"What's yours?"**

**"10 ¼ inches, willow."**

**"Those are good for charms. Mines better for transfiguration."**

**"Okay…" Lily said as she stood about a few inches away and muttered something. James head started to tingle. "It didn't work."**

**"Told you, my hair is tough," James grinned. Lily rolled her eyes and gave him his wand back. He glanced at his watch. "We should head downstairs."**

**"Yeah…" Lily said with a sad smile. James got up and took her hand. They walked downstairs and saw James mother, father, grandparents and his sister.**

**"What were you two doing up there so long?" Mr. Potter asked.**

**"Trying to straighten his hair," Lily stated as she stood next to James. Samantha and Jason exchange a glance.**

**"Mum, dad," James said annoyed. His mother just smiled and his father just pretended to be fixing Lucy's shoes.**

"We should get going," Janet said. Lily and James just followed her out and the rest walked out with them. Lucy ran up to Lily and took her hand. Then she took James hand and brought the together.

"James will make you happy," Lucy smiled as she looked up at the two teens. Lily smiled back and James picked her up. They got to the car they were going to use. It was a black limousine. Lily slipped in first, followed by James, followed by his parents who put Lucy in the car seat. James grandfather sat up front with the driver and his grandmother sat next to his mother. Lily just stared out the window, her eyes sight getting slightly blurry do to the fact she was silently crying.

((A/N Chapter 14, done. I hope you liked it. Hope you enjoyed it. Lol. I will update soon! 110 reviews or more are very good, lol. The more I get, the faster I write. Maybe if I get enough, I can get chapter 16 down before the 7th. Please Review…Thanks!))

Thanks…

ilovedrew88

Shinki

Greengrl

obsessed4life

babi-gurl8907

BrownEyes90

HPHGKCroar

The all mighty and powerfulM

…For Reviewing Chapter 13!


	15. Chapter 15

James rubbed her hand with his thumb as he sat next to her. She just leaned into him and sniffled a little. "Samantha, they do make a very cute couple," Janet whispered to her daughter in-law.

"Yes, they are," she softly said. "I have a feeling she's the one my little boy will truly love." Janet nodded as they stared at the young couple. They got to the church and they climbed out.

"Lily, I think you should go see your family," Janet suggested.

"Sure," Lily said as she started to walk, and then stopped. "Wanna come with me?" she asked James.

"Sure," he said as he walked up to her. She took his hand and walked to part of her mother's family that was there. Lily got many 'I'm sorry's' and 'my how you've grown's' until about 10 minutes before the funeral started. They went inside the church. Lily bit her lip and held back tears during the ceremony. James rubbed her hand and handed her a tissue as he saw some tears break through her eyes. She accepted it and mouthed 'Thank you' He smiled. At one point, Lily had to go up to say a few words. She walked slowly up to the podium.

"Hi…I'm Lily Evans." She stuttered. "Danielle Evans was my mother. She was very talented at many things and I'm really sad that she left this earth," she finished through tears. A lot of the people smiled while Lily sat back down. The ceremony ended and they were going to the burial place. They once again entered the car in the same fashion and James had his arm around Lily who was crying.

"Just cry it out on me," he whispered into her ear. Her crying stopped for a moment and she kissed his cheek and smiled.

"So sweet," Janet and Samantha said in union. James just looked at them and frowned. He felt something interlock with his fingers and he saw Lily's hand. He squeezed her hand and let her rest her head on his shoulder. They got to the place and Lily start to shake.

"This is the last time I will ever see my mother," she cried into James shoulder. The rest of the people had left to give them a little privacy.

"This must be so hard for you. I've never lost anyone so close to me before."

"It's like someone ripped your heart out and stomped on it." Lily said.

"We should go outside now..."

"Yeah…" Lily said. James slipped out and Lily followed him. In her hands were 3 red roses. They went up to where the priest was about to start the burial ceremony. Lily let one rose fall onto each coffin and she broke into tears onto James shoulder. He held her while they lowered the caskets.

"Good bye, May you rest in peace," the priest said. James felt his shoulder get a little moist, but didn't care. He just held onto her. After that, everyone headed back to James house for the after party…

Same day…after the after party

"Lily, you don't need to help clean up." Samantha said. "You've been through enough today.

"I'm fine," Lily said.

"I want you to go upstairs and relax. You are not looking to well." Jason said as he picked up some of the empty cups on the table. "James, take her upstairs."

"Yes, dad," James said as he laid his broom on the wall and walked over to Lily. "Come on, Lils. You really are looking pale."

"I'm fine," Lily said. Samantha went over and looked her over. Then she pressed her hand on Lily's forehead.

"Lily, you're burning up. I want you in bed right now," she commanded.

"I feel fine."

"But you don't look fine," James said. Lily tried to glare at him, but she suddenly felt very weak.

"Are you okay?" Samantha asked as Lily held her head with her right hand.

"Huh?"

"Lily, you look terribly pale." Samantha said. "James, bring her upstairs. Also, get the red triangle bottle from my medicine closet. It has a star on the cap. Give her a tablespoon."

"Yes, mum." James said as he walked close to Lily. He put his arm around her knees and swooped her up bridal style. Lily didn't refuse; she just nuzzled her head into James neck. He then walked out of the room and went up the stairs.

"Why does my head hurt so much?"

"I dunno, babe. But what my mom told me to bring you will probably help," James stated as he climbed up to the second level. He carried her to Amelia's room and gently laid her on the bed. He ran out of the room and went into his parent's room and went to the yellow closet. He pulled out the red bottle with a star on it. He went back to Lily's room and conjured up a spoon. "You'd better change into your pajamas. The potion makes you drowsy."

"Okay…" Lily said as she sat up. Can you un zipper my dress?" James nodded and un zipped the black zipper. He then covered his eyes and faced the other wall. Lily smiled and slipped into her strawberry red top and matching shorts. "Done." James turned around and saw Lily putting her hair down from its hairstyle.

"Okay, sit down so I can give you your medicine."

"Yes, doctor."

"If we are playing doctor, then I have to make sure every part of you is feeling good," James grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"James…please, I'm really not in the mood," Lily said in a gloomily voice, but still smiled. James just chuckled and gave her the medicine.

"Feel better, Lily."

"I'll try…" Lily said as he put the blanket up to her neck. "Night James."

"Good night my Lily flower," James said as he kissed her forehead. Lily gave him a sleepy smile and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. James quietly walked out of the room and shut the light off. He walked to his room and stripped out of his black clothing and climbed into his bed in just his boxers. He fell asleep about 3 minutes later. Some time during the night, Lily awoke with a strange pain in her head.

"Oww…" she whimpered as she held her head. "Why does my head hurt so much?"

"Because of me dearie," a cold sinister voice said from the shadows of the room. Lily looked over and saw two red eyes again. She screamed. She shot up in her bed and was in a cold sweat.

"Lily, get a hold of yourself, it was just a dream," she told herself as she took deep breaths. She heard someone knock on the door and she jumped and fell off the bed. In came a tired looking James.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he rubbed his right eye and saw she was on the floor. Lily looked up at him and her eyes went wide. She could see all of his muscles because he didn't have a shirt on.

"The red eyes again," Lily stated as she shook. "I saw them again."

"What?" James asked as he walked over to her and helped her back into bed. "It was probably just a nightmare…" he yawned. He was about to turn around when Lily grabbed his arm.

"I am not staying here by myself. I'll sleep with you." Lily said and James eyes sparked with happiness.

"You really want to? This isn't just some trick? Or something, right?" James asked.

"I'm not joking. If I stay by myself, I'll start to see those piercing red eyes," Lily whispered in a low voice.

"Oh…" James said. Lily just gave him a small smile.

"Thanks James," she said as she gave him a hug. She loved it when she was wrapped in his strong arms. James pulled away and he and Lily crept to his room. James then shut his door and turned off his lights as Lily climbed under the covers. James made his way over to his bed and climbed in after Lily.

"Think you'll be able to sleep better?"

"I know I will," she whispered and got closer to him. She could feel his body heat due to the fact he didn't have a shirt on. He inched a little closer and draped his arm around her slim waist.

"I wonder why you see those eyes…"

"Maybe it's a sign," Lily muttered as she ran her finger over his muscles; feeling them tense up, then soften from her touch.

"That would mean what?"

"That I'm supposed to die…I read it in a book…" Lily trailed off.

"I don't want you to die!" James cried.

Lily smiled, "Everyone dies. At their own time."

"I want to die with you…I don't want to live without you. In fact, I can't live without you." James said as he inched closer.

"That's sweet, but you might just be saying that. Who knows if it's true or not?"

"You should know it's not a lie." James said as he ran a finger down her cheek. "I do not lie to the ones I love." Lily giggled.

"I think I need a bit more persuasion," Lily said with a smile. James could see her smile because where his bed was; there was a window so the moonlight shone across her face.

"Do you think I can help?" James asked as he went a few inches closer.

"I think you can…." Lily giggled softly as she pressed her body against his. He closed the gap between their faces and slid his arm around her. She felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip. She opened about half of a centimeter and his tongue went into her mouth. She moaned and curled her fingers in his dark hair. He ran his hands under her shirt on her back. She had started play with his hair. He started to play with the strap of her bra when she pulled away slightly. "I'm sorry James. I'm just not ready."

"It's fine," James said with a twinge of sadness in his voice. Lily laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" Lily cried softly as she turned away from him.

"Lily, no. Don't cry. It's fine." James told her. He turned her around and stared into her green eyes that were now sparkling with moisture. "It's okay."

"But you're probably sick and tired of waiting with me."

"No, I'm not. I want you very bad, Lily. But I really understand that you're not ready. I don't want to rush you into anything," James said in a serious tone. She looked up at his pale brown eyes and smiled slightly.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Lily smiled. "You almost have all of my trust by the way."

"Yes," he muttered in a loud whisper that made Lily giggle.

"I think we should get to bed. It's pretty late."

"Yeah, you're right…" James said as he lay back down and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm right here if you need me."

"I know, and I really like that," Lily stated as she blushed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Sleep tight."

"You two," he mumbled as he shut his eyes. Lily smiled as she saw his chest rising and falling slowly. She then slowly fell asleep. James was the first to wake. He felt something in his left arm shift a little and he smiled. Lily was curled up against him and her breathing was a little ragged. She was moaning something, but James didn't catch it. He carefully tried to slip out of bed without waking her, but it didn't work.

"James?"

"Yeah…sorry I woke you."

Lily sat up and yawned, "It's okay… I was ready to get up anyway."

"Bad dream."

"Yeah…" Lily yawned again. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. James reached out and lightly brushed her shoulder. She jumped at his touch. She realized who it was so she calmed down.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. It's all in the past," Lily said as she got up out of his soft bed.

"You were shaking a little and your breathing was ragged." James said with concern as he slipped a shirt over his muscles.

"I told you...it's really nothing."

"Lily…you're lying." James stated as he walked over to the bed. He now had a green t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Okay…fine, I am."

"Ah ha, I knew it. What was your dream about?"

"4th summer," Lily squeaked. James look confused for a second then his eyes widened, as he comprehended what Lily meant.

"With that bastard?"

"Yes," Lily said softly as she put a piece of hair behind her ears.

"Don't think about him," James said.

"I didn't mean to," Lily said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. She looked at James and rubbed her temples again. "I think I'm going to go take a shower. We go back later today."

"Oh, right…" James stated as he ruffled his hair a bit. Lily slid off of his bed and walked towards the door. "See you downstairs."

"Whatever," Lily muttered as she left the room. She made her way to her room and began to take out some clothes. She then took a quick shower and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a lilac top with a violet on it. She made sure all of her stuff was packed away neatly and closed her trunk. She heard a knock at the door and in came Lucy.

"Lily…my mommy wants you to come and eat."

"Okay," Lily smiled as she followed the little girl to the stairs and to the kitchen. "Good morning."

"Morning Lily. Did you have a good night sleep?" Samantha asked.

"It was nice," Lily said back as she glanced at James who was eating some toast.

"That's good. I have a message from Albus that he expects you two by floo at 5 this afternoon." Lily just nodded as she ate an apple and James also nodded.

"You two can do what you want. I am going to do some shopping with Lucy," she stated as she grabbed her purse. She picked up Lucy, waved to the two teens and in a small pop, she disappeared.

"So…what now?" James asked.

"Do you have a library?" Lily asked.

"Yeah…I'm guessing you want to see it."

"Yup."

"Then follow me," James stated as he got up and trudged out of the kitchen.

"James, I'm sorry for getting annoyed earlier. It wasn't your fault." Lily apologized as she caught up with him.

"It's okay…you really can't help it if you have nightmares."

"So we are cool again?"

"Yeah."

"Great," she smiled as she linked her arm to his. He smiled and they headed to the library. James opened a pair of huge Oak doors and Lily gasped. "This is your library?" the room was large and had 2 large windows and one had a balcony leading out of it. It had a few squishy armchairs, 1 sofa, a wooden table and a huge fireplace.

"Yup. We have hundreds of books. Some are a few hundred years old. We have quite a collection."

"I can see," Lily said as scanned some of the books near her. "Aww, is that you?" Lily asked as she glanced around the room and saw a little boy smiling in a picture on top of the fireplace.

"Yeah…" James chuckled. "My dad was teaching to ride a broom that day."

"You look so adorable," Lily giggled.

"Thanks…" James smiled. Lily smiled back and started to scan the titles of the books. James just grabbed a quiditch book from the shelf and plopped down in one of the armchairs while Lily explored the library. About 5 minutes later, Lily slipped into his lap. She had swung her legs over one of the arms of the chair. "Yes?"

"What? I like sitting in your lap." Lily said innocently as she looked at his eyes.

"That's fine with me." he plainly said. Lily rolled her eyes and giggled a little. "So what did you decide to read?"

"Well, I saw you had some muggle novels, surprisingly."

"Jenna and Amelia love to read them."

"So do I," Lily smiled.

"Which are you reading?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Amelia read it, she liked it."

"Have you read it?"

"No," James snorted.

"Too girly?" Lily teased.

"Precisely."

"It's a real good book…want me to read it to you?"

"Why?"

"Because its full of romance and its really sweet." Lily smiled at him when she said this.

"Fine…" James laughed.

"Yay," Lily squealed as she snuggled close to him. She saw him drop the book he was reading on the floor and put his arms around her. Then she began reading….

((A/N...sorry for the late update. I had more to do then I expected. Anyway, can I please have around 140 reviews? Please? The more I get, and then probably I'm update faster if I put my mind to it. I'll really try to update in the next week. Don't give up on me if I take a little while to update! Oh and by the way…I've never been to a funeral so I just wrote what my friend told me too.))

Thanks…

disaster-strikes-again

greengrl

babi-gurl8907

Shinki

BrownEyes90

piratequeen24

ilovedrew88

The all mighty and powerfulM

HarryPotterFreakEver

cUTeLuChIa-PiNkpEaRl-mErMaId

…for reviewing chapter 14!


	16. Chapter 16

Lily and James sat in the library and read. "Lil, we've been sitting here since 8:30. It's almost 2." James commented as he quickly took a glance at his watch.

"So?"

"Well, I normally don't read this much."

"You weren't the one reading."

"Fine…then I haven't spent this much time listening to a story."

"So I guess I wasted your time?"

"No…it was an interesting book I guess."

"What was your favorite part?"

"The ending."

"When they die…why?"

"Because…they are together after."

"In their afterlife…." Lily trailed off.

"Yup," James stated as he wrapped an arm around Lily. She snuggled into his upper torso. "So, what now?"

"I don't care."

"Pick something."

"How about we just sit here and you tell me how pretty I am," Lily joked. "I'm only kidding…I'm not that pretty."

"You must be kidding," James said. "Your beautiful."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes…you are."

"I don't feel like arguing so I'll just agree with you." Lily stated.

"Fine with me," James smiled and Lily lightly smacked his chest.

"Here's a lame idea, but can you show me pictures from when you were younger?"

"Why?"

"Because...I want to see how you looked before."

"Okay…." James said as he lightly took Lily off of his lap. She sat on the arm of the chair and went to a shelf. He skimmed the titles and grabbed a thick red book. He walked back and sat back down. "This is our album. Mine, Jenna, Amelia and Lucy."

"Oh...cool," Lily said as she took the heavy book. James pulled her back into his lap and she opened the album. The first picture she saw was a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes holding a little boy.

"That's me…the day I came home from the hospital."

"Aw…you were so adorable."

"Thanks." Lily flipped through the pictures and she came across three young boys with a girl around their ages.

"Let me guess…you, Sirius, Remus and Amelia?"

"Yup." In the picture, Remus was holding Amelia bridal style. James and Sirius were around them and smiling. "It was when we got our letters."

"Oh…"

"I want to show you a picture.." James said as he flipped through the pages. He came across a picture of an 11 year old Lily and James smiling by the lake. It was when they were friends back in 1st year.

"I remember that day…it was the day you asked me out for the first time."

"Yeah…and you turned me down."

"Well…sorry," Lily giggled. "If I'd known you were such a good kisser, I'd have already agreed."

"Well, I have to agree with you…I am a good kisser," James grinned as he ran a hand through his messy hair. Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Now that I think about it…you're an okay kisser."

"You said I was a good kisser. You can't change it," James said as he tickled her sides a little, causing her to giggle.

"I can if I want." Lily stated.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"If you don't agree, I'll prove I'm right."

"You'd still kiss me even if I did agree."

"Yeah...I know."

"Then why did we even bother going through all this if you just wanted to kiss me?"

"Because I like kissing you when I want."

"And you didn't want to about 2 minutes ago."

"I did, but now I want to kiss you more."

"Then kiss me already."

"Okay… I must obey my orders," James joked as he brought her closer by putting his hand under her chin. He then leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Lily's eyes fluttered shut and she let him work his magic. He began to run kisses down her neck.

"That feels so good," she said softly. He then began to suck her pulse point. Lily gasped and ran her hands through his hair. His hands found their way up her shirt and were rubbing her back.

"Glad you liked it," James whispered as he pulled back. Lily's green eyes opened and she saw him staring at her. His forehead was up against hers. She smiled.

"Was I any good?"

"I have to think about that." James whispered.

"Oh…" frowned Lily.

"Only joking, you are an amazing kisser."

"How can I tell if you're telling the truth?"

"If I'm lying, you can snap my broom."

Lily giggled. "I have to learn to trust you."

"Yes, you do."

"Shut up." she whispered as she playfully swatted his shoulder. James gave her a knee-weakening smile and Lily was so glad she was sitting. "So…what now?"

"Whatever you want."

"I want to go back to Hogwarts."

"He's not expecting us till 5."

"If we go now…we can probably get our friends out of class."

"How?"

"I could say I wanted to talk to them…which I do."

"Okay...if you want to."

"I do...so want to go back now?"

"But I'd have to share you again." James wined.

"You can have me all to yourself at night." Lily said as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Cool…" James said smiling. Lily climbed out of his lap and stretched, her flat stomach showing. James just watched her do that until she looked at him again.

"Let's go." Lily said as she flipped some of her hair behind her shoulder and began to walk. James followed and they walked to their rooms. James shrunk both trunks and put them in his pockets then he went and wrote a quick note telling his mom they had left a little early.

"Follow me." He said as he left the note on the kitchen table. She did and he led her to the living room where he grabbed a handful of powder. "we can go together if you hold on really tight."

"Okay," Lily said as she clung onto his body and he put his arm around her.

"Dumbledore's office, Cherry Pops," he said clearly. Lily shut her eyes as she felt herself being pulled away as she clung to him. They landed in Dumbledore's office and were on the floor. Lily climbed off of him and stuck her hand out for him to grasp it.

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said from his desk. They jumped and looked over at the old man.

"Hello Sir." Lily smiled.

"Headmaster," James said as he nodded.

"I presume everything went well?" the old man voiced.

"Yes sir…" the red head trailed off as she dusted herself off.

"I have a very strong feeling that you would like to see your friends, Ms. Evans?"

"Yes sir…if possible?"

"Of course…they are currently waiting in your dorm." Dumbledore smiled. "You may see them now."

"Thank you sir." They both said. They headed out and nearly crashed into Malfoy and Nacrissa.

"Watch where your going mudblood." He sneered.

"Why don't you" Lily shot back.

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy," James spat. "I don't need you right now."

"Aww, wittle Potter is all stressed, I can help that," Patricia said as she walked up to him and put her leg up against him.

"Back off Slut." Lily spat.

"She's just angry because she can't get any." Nacrissa laughed. The other two laughed with her.

"I bet you got plenty already, I know he has" James laughed. Malfoy stopped laughing. Lily stifled a giggle; James had shown her the recording he made while they were at his house.

"Shut up mudblood," Patricia growled.

"Why don't you, Loet," James said as his expression turned into an angry one. Patricia shut her mouth and bit her lip.

"Buh bye now." Lily sneered as she started to walk away. James followed her.

((A/N hehe…sorry for the late update…and the short chapter…I've had a lot of homework. I'll update once I get a good chappie. Oh and more reviews help! 155? Or more... Please! Oh and the R-rated stuff might come very soon…in the next 5 to 6 chapters…maybe…it matters…))

Thanks…

HarryPotterFreakEver

piratequeen24

The all mighty and powerfulM

XXfiRePhoEnixXx

Greengrl

Harry's Twin

babi-gurl8907

i-LuV-cHaRmEd18

Shinki

BrownEyes90

ilovedrew88

krazykrazykt

click here

…For reviewing chapter 16!


	17. Chapter 17

Lily and James made their way to their common room. "I have a very bad feeling that she likes you." Lily muttered as they walked down another hallway.

"Whom?"

"Loet…she's always looking at you…"

"So?"

"Well…I don't want her to do anything to me…" Lily started. "So, you should go to her."

James froze in his place. "Are you okay Lily?" he asked as he felt her forehead.

"Yes, I am."

"Then why would you say something as crazy as that?" he asked as they began walking again. He had swung his arm around her shoulders.

"Well... you both are purebloods, and you both are very popular, and I bet you'll break up with me sooner or later."

"Lily...how could you say something like that? I love you with all my heart..." James stated with a hurt tone. Lily's eyes started to water.

"How can I tell if you're telling the truth?" Lily asked.

"Would I lie?"

"You lied to all those girls when you said they were special." Lily cried out.

"I was young and stupid."

"How do I know you've really change, James Potter?" she asked in an accusing tone as she stood in front of him. He didn't answer her with words. He instead just hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"You just have to find out yourself." James softly said as he stared into her moist green orbs. She huffed sadly and turned. She walked to her dorm, which was only about 5 feet away with James on her tail. She heard him mumble the password and they walked in. She scanned the room and saw 7 sad faces. Those faces belonged to Sophia, Amelia, Rachel, Hannah, April, Remus and Sirius. Lily went over and sat between Sophia and Remus. Sophia hugged her and Remus kissed the top of her head and gave her a quick squeeze.

"Lily…why didn't you tell us?" Hannah asked from the floor. Her voice was cracking a bit.

"I don't know." Lily stated as James sat next to Remus on the arm of the sofa.

"I would know what it feels like, Lily. I lost both of my parents when I was 6." Amelia reminded her. She was sitting in Sirius's lap who was sitting on one of the armchairs. Lily looked up at Amelia and gave her a small smile through her tear stained face.

"Lily, you really should have told us," April started. "We could have been therefore you."

"Hey, don't I count?" James voiced. Lily looked at him for the first time and she smiled.

"Yeah…. You were," she smiled. All of their friends exchanged a look that James and Lily didn't notice.

"Here mate," Remus said as he pulled Lily closer to him, then he got up and pushed James next to Lily. But he did it with a certain amount of force that it caused James to almost crush Lily. She whimpered slightly at the sudden amount of weight that was on her. James pulled himself off of her and straightened his robes.

"Moony," James growled as Remus sat in Sophia's place and pulled her into his lap. The teens just sat there talking for a few hours. Lily was still in a funk, but she brightened up a little bit.

"I think we should leave the two love birdies alone," Hannah said after looking at James and Lily. She was cuddled into his lap and he was rubbing her back. Lily stuck her tongue out and uncurled herself from his lap.

"Hannah," she said sweetly, "would you like this pillow in your face?"

"Not really," she said back, but it was too late, Lily had chucked the pillow and it hit Hannah directly in the face. "Oh, now its on girlfriend."

"Hold it!" April screeched. Everyone looked at her and she took out her wand.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"I don't want a pillow fight to go on." She bluntly said. Hannah and Lily who both had pillows in their hands looked at each other, sending a message through their eyes.

"Charge!" they both yelled and hit April with the two pillows. She fell back, but Sirius caught her before she fell.

"Attacco del cuscino!" April yelped as she whipped her wand back out. About 4 pillows came out of thin air and hit Lily and Hannah in the face.

"Nobody hits Lily and gets away with it." James said in a corny heroic voice and muttered something and a bunch of pillows came out of his wand and started hitting every girl in the room, including Lily.

"Ahh!" They screeched as they ran around the room. Sophia ducked behind Remus and the pillow hit him the stomach. Amelia was cowering in Sirius arms while he batted off the pillows with his arms. Lily on the other hand was running towards James and she ducked, causing the pillow to knock his glasses off. April, Hannah and Rachel on the other hand had no one to protect them so they kept dodging them. James chuckled as he finished the spell off.

"That wasn't nice," the girls all shouted as the pillows stopped flying.

"So? It was funny." Lily stuck her tongue out at him when he said this.

"I think I'll spend the night in my old dorm," Lily said after a few minutes of silence.

"No! You can't leave me!" James whimpered which caused everyone to laugh.

"so?" Lily said.

James mouth fell opened and he pretended to have been stabbed in the heart. "I can't believe you said that."

"Stop your blubbering lover boy. She's staying in our dorm and that's final," Amelia said after James had pretended to cry.

"Fine, take her," James said in a sad voice.

"Guilt doesn't work with us, Jamsie," Amelia and Lily said at the same time.

"Hey…no calling me that name."

"Jamsie, Jamsie, Jamsie, ha, I said it… what now Prongs?" Sirius said. Remus backed up a little knowing what was coming. The girls backed up also, knowing that if Remus did, they would want to.

"ATTACK!" James screamed and he shot a spell at Sirius. Amelia ducked out of the way just as it hit him. Sirius started to jump up and down and started to caw like a bird.

"James!" Amelia huffed in an annoyed tone, but still giggled a little as she saw her boyfriend behaving like something that he wasn't. ((A/N.. yeah, I couldn't think of a good way to say this past sentence so that's why it sounds a little weird…)) Sirius stopped jumping around suddenly.

"Solletico," Sirius yelped quickly. James started to giggle a little. Then he fell to the ground, laughing like a maniac. Sirius gave a happy grunt. "Go Sirius, Go Sirius" he smiled as he did a victory dance.

"Sirius!" Lily groaned as she took the spell off. Don't get him too excited," she started, but got through half of excited when James yelled out another spell causing Sirius to turn pale and he looked like Severous. The he started to sway in a girlish way.

"HAHAHA!" James yelled. Everyone started to crack up. Even Remus started to laugh a little. When "Severous" came near Amelia, she would bolt right over to either Remus or James. This lasted for about an hour longer until they were all just laying around in the room. They just chatted for a while until they went to go finish some homework. The rest of the afternoon was uneventful…

For the next few days, they just did their school work...even Sirius and James were behaving. Then the weekend before the Halloween Ball came.

"Lily! Lily! Lily!" Sophia screeched as she jumped on her friend's bed. It was the Saturday before the Ball and they had a trip to Hogsmeade for costumes, because it was a costume ball. Obviously.

"go away," Lily grumbled as she pulled the pillow over her head. Sophia didn't take no for an answer so she just continued.

"Get up! Come on…Hogsmeade today! Lily Rose Evans, get your arse out of bed." Sophia yelled again.

"mrphhh." Lily said in a muffled grumble.

"Come again?"

"GET OUT!" Lily shouted with force. Sophia was so startled she fell off the bed.

"Shit Lily! You can really scare someone," Sophia said putting her hand over her heart.

"Yeah yeah, I'm real scary." Lily said in an annoyed voice. She slowly pulled her covers off of her and put one foot on the ground. "Its cold!"

"Well duh its cold, Lily…it snowed a little last night." Sophia said matter-of-factly.

"Why can't you go bother the rest of the girls instead?" Lily asked as she put on a pair of fuzzy slippers.

"Because they are already awake and waiting in our dorm."

"And why did you come to wake me up?" Lily asked as she pulled her sweater off, causing herself to shiver.

"Because I love you," Sophia smiled, which earned a pillow to the face. She just sat down in Lily's unmade bed.

"Whatever…I'm going to go take a shower…I'll meet you in the dorm in about an hour.." Lily stated as she grabbed some clothes and laid them on a chair. She then took her wand, said a spell and her bed was made, which flipped Sophia off of the bed.

"If you not there by 7:30, I'll come back here…with force." Sophia reassured Lily with an evil smile as she left. Lily just smiled at her friend's frivolous attitude. She then laid her clothes again on her bed and grabbed a towel from her closet and went into the bathroom. She opened the door to see James in only a towel.

"Hey babe."

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, and you?"

"Well," Lily began. "I was having an awesome dream about you. It was full of sweat, passion and a lot of contact." She finished with a sexy innocent smile. "But I was sadly interrupted, so it wasn't done." James just stood there, wide eyed.

"You know what you just did, right?" James wined.

"Why, yes I do," Lily smiled.

"Now I need another shower, a much colder one." He groaned.

"Well I have to shower too so.. I think I will take one in my old dorm…talk to you later, baby" Lily said as she pecked his cheek and walked off, her hips swinging.

"Damn you woman," James growled as she shut the door and he heard her laugh. He then dropped his towel and took another shower. Lily on the other hand had changed into a simple pair of jeans and a 'Beatles' long sleeved shirt, grabbed her brush, a pair of clean undergarments and stuffed some other stuff into a small bag which she brought with her when she went back to Gryffindor. On her way there, she ran into Amos.

"Why, hello Lily." He said in a calm voice. Lily whirled around and groaned when she saw him.

"Hello, Amos," she spat. He walked up to her.

"No need to be so cold, Lily" he said as he casually took her arm.

"Yes there is a need, so if you don't mind, leave me alone," she said as she wrenched her arm out of his and ran at top speed down the corridor. She got to Gryffindor tower about 2 minutes later and she breathed the password. Once the door shut, she sighed and ran up to the 7th grade girl's dorm.

"Lily.. done so fast?" Amelia asked as she entered the room.

"Nope, its just I made James a little... horny and he need a cold shower and I don't like cold showers." She said with an innocent smile. All of her friends sniggered or giggled.

"Just use ours to get ready," Rachel said from her bed. She, Hannah and Sophia were playing Poker. April was reading a copy of teen witch on her bed and Amelia was doing some homework.

"I'll do that," Lily laughed as she entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She laid her stuff out and she stripped out of her clothes and she slipped into the shower, washing away all her troubles…

((A/N done… sorry for not updating for a while…I had some writers block until today I thought "why not just skip ahead..." which I did.. hope you liked it! Don't worry, I already have the next chappie started, and I have an idea for it. Review! And can I have like up to175-180 reviews?))

Thanks…

ilovedrew88

xXfiRePhoEnixXx

greengrl

stacey18

babi-gurl8907

Shinki

Harry's Twin

Krazykrazykt

The all mighty and powerfulM

Hpfreaklk

HarryPotterFreakEver

BrownEyes90

piratequeen24

tigerwhisper

Gilmoregirl7878

malfoy's fair maiden

i luv Daniel

..for reviewing Chapter 16!


	18. Chapter 18

((A/N …if I accidentally changed Aprils younger siblings to first years… then forget it cause they are supposed to be 3rd years… probably a typo))

Lily finished her shower about 15 minutes later. She dried her hair with a quick spell and then she got dressed. She applied a little bit of makeup, and then exited the bathroom, into her old dorm. "Finally" April said as she shut her copy of Teen witch and ran into the bathroom.

"So Lily… what are you going to be?" Amelia asked.

"Umm… maybe princess. Or something with sparkles." She stated. "How about you guys?"

"Juliet," Sophia said as she laid 2 pounds into the pile of money.

"Vampire," Hannah said.

"Bride of Satan," Amelia said with a smile. "Sirius is Satan."

"I'm being that muggle character with really long hair.. Rapunzel." Rachel commented.

"Well you have the hair for it," Lily laughed. Rachel shrugged because this was true.

"I think April is being Cinderella and Kyle is her Prince Charming." Sophia said as she gathered her winnings from the poker game.

"Kinda figured that she would do something like that," Lily laughed. "What's Remus being?"

"Romeo, obviously," Amelia said before Sophia could answer.

"Yeah… what she said," said a bored Sophia.

"What is James being?" Hannah asked.

"He wouldn't tell me," frowned Lily. "But he said he's going to try to match my outfit."

"Lily, isn't it a masquerade costume ball?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Lily answered.

"Well…how will you know who he is?" Rachel asked.

"I'll be able to tell…" smiled Lily. All of her friends giggled with her.

"Yeah, he's the only guy who would snog you to death," joked Hannah.

"That's not true." Amelia stated.

"Your right, let me correct myself, ALL guys want to snog you to death, especially Amos, which is kinda sick," Hannah said.

"Not all guys want to.." Lily stated. "Only a few…and only one of them has permission to do it when he likes… well at least most of the time he has permission."

"She's talking about my cousin no doubt," Amelia yawned. "Unless she is cheating on him."

"Amelia!" Sophia and Lily yelled at the same time. "Why would I cheat on James? He's the only one who's liked me from even before I became pretty," Lily finished.

"You were always pretty, Lils." Rachel stated.

"No, I wasn't," Lily wined.

"You weren't what?" April asked as she rejoined the rest of the girls after getting out of the shower.

"She's saying she wasn't pretty when we were younger," Rachel said as she got off of her bed, grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom.

"Lily Rose Evans!" April screeched. "You were never, aren't or will ever be unpretty!"

"Whoa… Temper issues... and I thought red heads were the temper people," Amelia joked.

"Excuse me?" Lily huffed, " I happen to be a redhead."

"I know," Amelia smiled.

"Wow…well your…your…. Annoying!" Lily joked back.

"You're the annoying one girl," Hannah said playing along.

"No, she isn't," Sophia said taking Lily's side.

"April…you're the tie breaker," Lily sang. "Am I annoying or not?"

April gulped. "If I don't agree with you, I'll get attacked by your temper and if I don't agree with Amelia, I will get attacked with pillows."

"No… you will get attacked by... never mind… pillows like you said." Amelia stated.

"Such a tough decision…hmm…" April thought out loud.

"April!" Lily and Amelia shouted at the same time. April jumped and shrunk away.

"Lily's side," she squeaked.

"Ha!" Lily laughed.

"April Ann Sanders… how could you," Amelia and Hannah yelled at once. Lily stuck her tongue out and laughed.

"Ha ha, she picked my side not yours!" Lily danced around.

"Wow.. You act like such a child," Rachel said as she emerged from the bathroom. Lily stuck her tongue out at her and stopped dancing.

"Well.. I got more people on my side then Amelia's… who's are you on? My group has me, April and Sophia and Amelia's group is she and Hannah." Lily voiced as she sat on one of the beds.

"Okay.. Good for you." Rachel said as she stuffed her pajamas into her dresser. "Now please.. Finish your showers so we can get a move on ladies." She said. So the ones who didn't shower yet took their showers while the rest of the girls just talked. After everyone was done, it was about 8:30 so they headed down to the great hall for some breakfast. They gobbled down some toast eggs and sausage before going off the Entrance Hall so Filch and McGogonagall could collect permission slips because it was the first trip of the year. As they entered the Hall, they saw a bunch of 3rd years running around, waiting for their first School Hogsmeade trip. April's brothers came past them with their girlfriends.

"April... looks like your brothers are growing up," Sophia laughed.

April made a face and said, "Oh great… now we might end up with little sluts in out house."

"There are a few good 3rd year Gryffindor girls," Amelia said.

"And you would know this how?" Rachel and April happened to say in union as the professors in charge began to line of each year.

"Never mind," Amelia smiled.

"You know she hates that word," Lily said speaking up for the first time in a while.

"Yeah.. I just like to bug her, its fun," Amelia giggled.

"Hope you were thinking of me when you giggled like that," Sirius said out of nowhere. The girls looked over and saw all 3 guys coming towards them.

"Well... you three are probably going to get all mushy, so we will be leaving, ciao," April said as she started to walk to another part of the line with Hannah and Rachel. Lily, Amelia and Sophia playfully glared at the other girls and they laughed.

"Hey cutie," Sophia said as she went up to Remus and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He responded by pulling her into a hug. The other girls greeted their individual guys in a similar way, but a little differently. Amelia grabbed Sirius and gave him a long passionate kiss. Lily had started to kiss James lightly, but when she pulled away, he grabbed her and started to kiss her. Sophia saw this and she quickly whacked Sirius and James on the heads, causing them to stop kissing their girlfriends. Remus made a cough and pointed near them, McGogonagall had almost caught them kissing.

"Thanks Soph." Lily whispered into her friend's ear, as they got closer to the professors.

"No problem," Sophia smiled as she handed Filtch her signed permission slip. The others did the same as they passed through the line. They grabbed a carriage and they went off to Hogsmeade. Years 4-7 were allowed to go off right away, but year 3 had to stay with McGogonagall for rules.

"So.. Where first? Zonkos?" Sirius asked as their group of people stood in a circle. The circle consisted of James, Lily, Sophia, Remus, Amelia, Sirius, Rachel, Hannah, April, Kyle and Freddy Holmes, Hannah's guy.

"No," All the girls rang in union.

"Here's an idea," Kyle started to say. ((A/N. Lily is friends with both Hannah and April, Kyle and Freddy are part of the Marauders group, only not called Maunders. )) "How about all the guys go to Zonkos and the girls can go buy things?"

"I agree with that," Sirius said.

"Yeah, so do I, you Remus?" James asked and he nodded, then James looked at Freddy and he nodded.

"Then it's settled," Lily said. "We'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks in about 2 hours."

"Try not to miss us too much guys," April laughed as the girls started to walk in the opposite direction. The girls ran straight to Madame Malkins Robes for all occasions. April had read in Teen Witch that Madame Malkin was selling Halloween Costumes for the Hogwarts Ball today. That is one of the reasons why James and Lily had made the trip today. The girls went into the shop, to find all of the girls, 3 years and above, there. That's a lot of girls, but she was expecting a lot so she had her daughters Bethany, Sarah and Jennifer, help her.

"I think we should do some other shopping…" Rachel suggested.

"Yeah, lets go," Lily said as she and Rachel walked out, followed by the rest of the group.

"Now where should we go?" Amelia voiced with a bored tone.

"The bookstore?" Lily asked.

"Too boring," Sophia yawned.

"Then what shall we do, we have 2 hours till we meet the guys." April said.

"WE could always just wait." Amelia suggested. The other girls looked at her. "Well usually Madame Malkin can clear the store out on her own in about an hour.. with less then amount of people, but with her 3 daughters, plus her, that's four times as much in one hour."

"Well… I guess your logic is right," Lily said.

"So we have to wait like… 15 minutes or something close to that to get our costumes," Sophia explained.

"Exactly," Amelia stated. A bunch of 'sures' and 'okays' rang through the group so they went back to the shop, to find it a little less empty. "See, told ya" she said as they leaned against the wall of the store until the last girl left, it was about 20 minutes later.

"Those were a lot of girls mom," Sarah said as she sat in the chair. Madame Malkin just shrugged while the rest of her daughters sat down for a rest. Then Lily and her group of friends went up to Madame Malkin.

"Oh no, more of them," Bethany cried as she sank into her chair.

"Hush," Madame Malkin said to her youngest daughter. "Hello, girls. How may I help you?"

"It's kinda obvious mom, costumes," Jennifer, the oldest daughter, said. Her mother gave her a look and she shut up.

"Yes, what she said," April stated.

"We need them for the ball next weekend," Rachel finished.

"I see." Madame Malkin smiled. "If you girls get into two groups, my youngest and I will take one and my daughters Sarah and Jennifer can help the other three."

"I think we can do that," Hannah said and the other girls nodded. The three daughters stood up. Bethany went to her mother while the other two stayed in place.

"You three," Madame Malkin said as she pointed to Sophia, April and Hannah, " With me and Bethany and you three go with my other two daughters."

"Okay," the 6 girls answered in union. The three she had pointed to first followed the shop owner while the other three stayed with the other two daughters.

"Okay, I'm Sarah," said the one with the long dark colored ponytail.

"And that makes me Jennifer," said the one with same colored hair in a French braid. "Now... what are your names?"

"I'm Lily, this is Amelia and that's Rachel," Lily stated.

"Okay Lily, if you don't mind, we'll do these two because from what I think, you'll be a bit difficult because of your hair," Sarah said.

"I don't mind." Lily said as the older girls lead her friends and her to a fitting room.

"Now, what did you have in mind?" Sarah asked.

"I was hoping to be something like the bride of Satan…" Amelia said.

"And I want to be the muggle princess Rapunzel." Rachel smiled.

"Bride of Satan is probably going to be a snap. We have a good outfit in mind and Rapunzel…well you have the hair for it." Jennifer laughed.

Rachel laughed. "That's what I've been told."

"Okay, so I'll take Rachel and you take Amelia," Jennifer said as she led Rachel to a stool in the middle of 3 mirrors. Sarah did the same with Amelia. They each took their wands out, muttered a charm and a bunch of measuring tapes came out and measure the girls waists, height, arms, things that are needed to be a correct size. Sarah the muttered a fabric charm and 5 shades of red came out of a closet, with a few strands of black lace and a few pictures of possible outfits. Amelia took her time choosing. Sarah had flicked her wand and out came a dozen or so different shades of blue, red, purple and orange. The fabric wrapped around each of the girls and the daughters worked their magic ((A/N. literally... lol)) Each of the girls found their ideal look and the daughters made the dress real.

"Thank you," they squealed as they put the dressed into dress bags.

"My turn," Lily smiled.

"Yes, your turn." Both of the daughters said. "What would you like to be?" Sarah asked.

"Just a simple princess." Lily said.

"No. I can't do it." Jennifer said. "You are such a beautiful girl. You need more then a simple outfit."

"Okay, but I want it a cross between a princess and a fairy if possible." Lily said, biting her tongue.

"That we can do," Sarah smiled.

"Yes, we can." Jennifer said as she led Lily to the stool. She took her wand and measured her body while Sarah went digging into the closet for some good fabric. She found some pinks, gold, greens and blues that would maybe look good on Lily.

"The pink matches her hair too much," Jennifer said as she thought carefully.

"Okay, so discard the pinks," Sarah said and with a swish of her wand, the fabric was back into the closet.

"Maybe a green? To go with her eyes," Jennifer muttered. She muttered an incantation and a roll of green fabric surrounded Lily.

"Perfect," Sarah smiled and her older sister nodded. Lily looked at the fabric and smiled. The sisters got to work and they finished the dress off with lace and other items. The girls laughed and waited for their friends, who came out about 5 minutes later. They paid and carried their bags out of the shop, with a smile on their face. Rachel glanced at her wristwatch and gasped.

"We have 2 minutes to meet them there," she stuttered as she began to run, because they were like a mile down the road. On their way, they saw Amos and his friends. They all began to give the girls wolf whistles and such. Amos called out to Lily, so she began to run little faster, and thanks to soccer during the past summers, she was able to run faster. The girls got to the Three Broomsticks all tired and sweaty.

"Cleenzo," Lily muttered and all the girls weren't sweaty and gross anymore. They walked into the three Broomsticks and grabbed a table and acted as if they'd been there for a while…

((A/N Sorry for the long period without an update… I came up with like half of this in past week. Anyway, hope you liked it! And As always.. Review please!))

Thanks…

babi-gurl8907

BrownEyes90

Greengrl

Shinki

Jennifer Duesbee

Gilmoregirl7878

piratequeen24

ilovedrew88

voulae

XOPotteristheoneXO

XXfiRePhoEnixXx

Hpfreaklk

malfoy's fair maiden

…Thanks for reviewing chapter 17!


	19. Chapter 19

The boys came in a few minutes later and joined the girls at the extra large table they had gotten. "So, you lovely ladies spend the whole time getting costumes?" Sirius asked as the teens arranged themselves with their boyfriends/girlfriends. The arrangement was (left to right) Kyle, April, Hannah, Freddy, Amelia, Sirius, Rachel, Sophia, Remus, Lily and James.

"Pretty much," Sophia answered.

"I think I'll be getting the drinks, wanna help Lils?" James said as he stood up.

"Sure," she smiled as she got up and joined her boyfriend in getting drinks for the group.

"Hello Rosy," James smiled as he went up to the bar.

"Hello James." the young women said. Her name was Madame Rosmerta and she was the owner of the three Broomsticks. "Oh, and who is your lovely friend?"

"This is my girlfriend, Lily." James smiled as he put his arm around her, which caused Lily to blush a little.

"Ahh, so you're the one who James raves about," Madame Rosmerta smiled. "What would you like today?"

"Ehh.. 11 butterbeers please," Lily stated.

"How much, Rosy?" James asked pulling out his bag of galleons.

"On the house," Madame Rosmerta said smiling.

"I really must insist, that's a lot of money going out the door," James said as he handed over 2 galleons, 4 sickles, and 7 knuts. 

"Fine, alright Mr. Potter," Madame Rosmerta sighed as she took the money from the counter and James and Lily went back to the table.

When they got to the table, Lily slide in first, then James sat on the end.

"So, what are you guys being for Halloween?" Amelia asked the guys as she rested her head on Sirius's left shoulder.

"You'll find out when you see us," Freddy said.

"Can't you tell us?" Lily asked with a puppy dog pout about to slide onto her face.

"As Freddy said, you'll find out. Well some of you know what we are, well at least a few of the girls know what their guys are," James said.

"Fine, be that way," huffed April as she sunk into her seat.

"You'll find out in less then a week," Kyle said as he put his arm around her. April mumbled something, but shrugged. The rest of the girls laughed at April's stubbornness.

Lily felt someone watching her so she turned slightly and saw Amos looking at her. She gulped and scooted a little closer to James.

"What's wrong?" he whispered to her. Lily just looked into his hazel eyes and had a look of fear in her eyes. The rest of the people at the table noticed Lily's behavior.

"What's wrong Lily?" Rachel asked. Remus looked around and saw Amos looking at Lily.

"That stupid son of bitch is going to try to do something while 5 guys are around her. Talk about a fricken idiot," Sirius said as he glared at Amos. Amos just winked at Lily and then walked off with his group.

"Don't worry, Lils. These guys can take him," Hannah reassured her. Lily nodded and smiled as the butterbeers came over. They each grabbed one from the tray. The guys had a chugging contest to see who could empty their glass first, Sirius won. The girls started to laugh when all of them started to argue who was first, second and third. 

"Now why do we hang out with these people again?" Rachel joked. 

"They can be complete… er… idiots," Lily said as she flipped her hair over her shoulders.

"But we are sweet, kind people," Remus said as he heard what Lily had just said.

"Uh-huh," all the girls said in harmony, which caused them to giggle. 

"Girls," all the guys mumbled in unison.

The rest of the trip passed with laughter and happiness. At the end of the day, they trudged back to the carriages. They got back to school about an hour before dinner.

"So, what now?" James asked as they all gathered in the heads dorm. They all had taken a seat in either a chair, on the couch or on the floor. All the girls exchanged a look with each other and smiled. 

"Spin the bottle," Amelia said.

"That game sounds interesting," Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Who's up for it?" Lily asked. All the girls raised their hands and so did the boys.

"Okay...everyone's in, we need rules and bottle," Sophia said.

"First let's go through some rules." Rachel said.

"There should be like different types of kisses," April suggested. 

"Yes," Sirius said with a grin. "But only if the same people get each other. First kiss is a cheek one, second is a peck on the lips, and third is a French kiss."

"How about the last is 7 minutes in heaven?" Hannah said in a soft voice.

"Isn't that the game where you go into the closet?" Kyle asked and Hannah nodded.

"Wait, guys don't kiss guys," Freddy exclaimed.

"Right!" Lily said. "How about if a guy lands on a guy, it's a dare and if a girl lands on a girl, dare?" The room rang with a bunch of 'sures' and 'yeahs'. James nodded and ran up to his room to get a bottle. Meanwhile, the teens downstairs were moving the furniture so they could sit in a circle. He came back down and sat next to Lily. 

"Let's begin," Remus said as he spun first. The bottle landed on Amelia so Remus gave her a light peck on the cheek. Now it was Amelia's turn. She spun it and it landed on James.

"Shit, he's my cousin," Amelia groaned. "When we land on each other, can we just dare each other please?"

"That's fair," Lily said as Amelia sighed.

"Okay James, I dare you too... um, dance around with your boxers on your head." James groaned as he got up and went into the closet and stripped out of his pants and boxers, put his pants back on and put his boxers on his head and went out. Everyone started to laugh when he started to dance. About 2 minutes later, his boxers were back on and he was sitting next to Lily, after he just spun and it landed on Sophia so he gave her a peck. Sophia spun and it landed on Rachel. 

"Rachel, hmm, I dare you to ask Anthony Murphy to the ball," she said because she knew Rachel had a huge crush on him. Rachel gulped. 

"Can I do it after? So we can continue?" begged Rachel.

"Fine, but I'll remember," Sophia smirked. Rachel gulped again and spun he bottle, landing on Kyle so she gave him a light peck. Kyle spun the bottle and landed on Lily so he gave her a peck. Lily spun and it landed on Sirius so she gave him a quick peck, and then sat back down. Sirius spun and for some reason, it landed on Amelia. He gave her a peck that was close to her lips. Sirius spun and it landed on Remus.

"Oh god," Remus groaned as Sirius thought of something.

"Nothing terribly bad, you just have to give Sophia kiss until she moans," he said calmly. Sophia turned red and Remus blinked at his dare. 

"Fine," he said as he took Sophia and kissed her for about 5 minutes, running his hand down her back and through her hair until she moaned a little, causing her to blush a bright red. They sat back down and Remus spun and it landed on Amelia again so he gave her a kiss on her lips. Amelia blushed a little and spun, landing on Freddy so she kissed his cheek. Freddy spun and it landed on April, so he kissed her. The game went on. Then about 20 minutes later, James spun and it landed on Lily, for the 4th time.

"Kissy, kissy," Sirius shouted. James got up and Lily followed him to the closet. Amelia shoved them in and locked the door.

"Ready, set... 7 minutes!" She yelled. James looked down at Lily and saw her smiling.

"Kiss me," she said softly, after performing a charm on the door so they couldn't see or hear what they were doing, but Lily and James could still hear what was going on outside. James obliged, leaned down and placed a kiss on her rosy lips. Lily kissed him back, running her fingers through his already messed up hair. James brought his hands to her back and pulled her closer to him. Lily lightly skimmed her tongue on his bottom lip and he opened, sending his tongue out to greet hers. She moaned slightly as he massaged hers with expertise. Lily lightly grinded into him, making him aroused. He then trailed kisses down her neck and sucked her pulse point. "God James!" He smiled to himself and took the chance; he put his hand into her shirt and cupped her breast over her bra.

"1 minute left!" Amelia shouted. Lily moaned louder as he ran his fingers over her cloth-covered breasts, her nipples already hard. "30 seconds," Amelia shouted. Lily and James broke away and straightened themselves up before Amelia and Sirius opened the door. 

"Did you guys do anything?" Sirius asked appalled at the way they looked. They looked so untouched. Lily was surprised he didn't notice her lips were slightly swollen so she sent a look at Amelia which no one else saw as they got out of the closet.

They played for another half an hour until dinner came. They all went down to the great hall; Hannah and April decided to eat with their boyfriends at the Ravenclaw table.

"So what are we doing after dinner folks?" Sirius asked as he piled mounds of mashed potatoes on his plate.

"I'm going to finish my homework," Lily said as she brought the spoon with French onion soup to her lips.

"Same," James added.

"You sure its homework then, Prongs?" Remus laughed.

"Moony... we all know you're not that innocent when you and Sophia are studying," Amelia smirked.

"At least I'm not with "Satan"," Sophia said referring to Sirius. He just stuck his tongue out at her and continued to eat. The rest of dinner was just a few comments and not really a lot of talking.

"Rachel, there's Anthony," Sophia said in a song voice.

"I'm not doing it," Rachel muttered as she began to walk away when 2 pairs of arms circled her arms and dragged her to Anthony. They were Kyle and Freddy because Anthony was in the same house as them. Rachel gulped as she approached him.

"Murphy," Freddy shouted. Anthony turned around and saw Freddy calling him so he went to him.

"Yeah?" 

"Come on Rachel," Kyle said pushing her a little. "She wants to ask you something."

"H-hi Anthony," Rachel stuttered.

"Hey Rachel," Anthony replied. "What do you need to ask?" 

"N-nothing," she shook her head.

"I'll tell him if you don't say anything," Kyle said. 

"Willyougototheballwithme?" Rachel said fast.

"Come again?" Anthony asked.

She gulped. "Will y-you go to the b-ball with me?" she stuttered slower. Anthony's mouth curved into a small smile. 

"Sure!" 

Rachel blinked. "You will?"

"Yeah, I will, I don't have a date so I'm saying yes."

"Awesome, so um, can he come with you guys?" Rachel asked Freddy and Kyle. 

"Yeah," they said. Rachel squealed slightly. Anthony laughed.

"Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow, bye Rachel," he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then walked way smiling. Rachel's mouth turned into a large smile as she walked back.

"I'm guessing he said yes?" Lily asked as she stood up from where she had sat down with her friends. Kyle nodded.

"Told you it would be okay," Sophia said smiling. Rachel just nodded and kept smiling.

"Well, yay for Rachel, but I'm sorry, but we have to go, we have to patrol later." Lily said to her friend. "See you guys tomorrow." 

"See ya Lils," Rachel said. Lily waved good-bye and she and James went off. They went through some halls until Lily started to speak. 

"I didn't have a chance to tell you this earlier, but I forgot how sweet your kisses were," Lily softly smiled as they walked past the knights of armor.

"Really?" James said in surprise.

She nodded. "Yeah, I mean we haven't kissed in a while, so I didn't remember."

"Well, I can refresh your memory tonight," James said with a flirty smile. Lily just blushed.

"Maybe you can," Lily said as they neared their common room. Little did they know, someone had just been watching them, a female with long blonde hair. They said the password and entered the common room and the door shut with a 'swoosh'. James went to his desk and Lily went to hers. She finished up whatever homework she didn't the night before and glanced at the clock. It was about 9:45. She packed up everything and stuffed it into her bag and shut off her light. She went over to James who was stressing over their essay for potions. She softly put her hands on his shoulders and he jumped slightly. "Its me."

"Yeah, I know, just sort of surprised me," he stated as he turned so he faced her "You done with all your homework?"

"Just finished," Lily confirmed.

"Well, then would you like to finish what we started earlier?" he asked her. She thought for a second and a smile crept onto her pale skin. 

"Yes, but you must finish your work, then we have to patrol till midnight," she said with a small pout.

"I can finish my homework tomorrow," he said as he pulled her into his lap.

"James," she said in a motherly tone. "Finish your homework." 

"Can't I have a little fun, please?" he asked as he gave her his puppy dog pout. Lily tried not to give in. "You know you want to, Lily," he finished as he ran a hand up her leg, to the hem of her skirt.

"Fine, after we patrol, you can have some fun," she said as she slid off of his lap.

"Yes," he shouted with a smile that made Lily giggle. "Well, it's almost time to patrol."

"Yes, I know," Lily stated as she walked to her stairs. "I'm going to go get my robes." As she said this, she was climbing up her stairs, to her bedroom. She said the password, went into her room and grabbed her robes. She then ran downstairs to see James still at his desk. She walked over and looked at his watch, 9:55.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, just want to finish this paragraph," he said as he wrote like a manic. Lily just sat on the end of his desk until he finished, then finally he put his last period and smiled. "Let's go."

"Okay," Lily said as she got up and went towards the door. She heard him follow so she opened the door and walked out. "Ahh, it's much colder in the halls." She mumbled as she tugged at her robes closer. She and James just walked around the halls talking about random things.

((A/N This is one of fastest updates I've had since school started, I'm very proud of myself! Lol.. Anyway, I want to give a shout out to my new beta reader.. Thanks Laura! ((Check out her Stories! Faith Forever in Harry)) Okay.. so 200 reviews? If there is more.. it might tempt me to write a little faster…HINT HINT lol. I'm gonna start writing my new chapter in the next day or so.. maybe I'll update by next weekend…matters how fast I write it))

Thanks…

babi-gurl8907

Gilmoregirl7878

Jennifer Duesbee

BrownEyes90

Faith Forever in Harry

Greengrl

Shinki

Tigerwhisper

malfoy's fair maiden

krazykrazykt

HarryPotterFreakEver

piratequeen24

Billie Morgan

…For reviewing chapter 18!


	20. Chapter 20

Lily and James got back to their common room around midnight. Lily slipped her cloak off. "Why does it have to be so bloody cold in here," she shivered. She flicked her wand and a roaring fire started in the fireplace.

"I can help you warm up," James said in a husky voice as he crept up behind her. She jumped and whipped around to find herself in his arms.

"You already are," Lily smirked slightly, staring into his hazel eyes. His cocky grin turned into a seductive one.

"Well Miss. Evans, I can certainly help you more, if you'd let me." James whispered into her ear.

"Why of course I will…just not tonight," she said with a look of sorry in her eyes. "I am dreadfully tired and I want nothing more then to just fall asleep right now."

"Aww… come on Lils." James pouted with his puppy dog look. Lily simply turned away and started to walk up her stairs. She heard him sigh with defeat and heard footsteps going in the opposite direction of her. She walked up her stairs, said her password and entered her room. The redhead walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of blue pajama shorts and an old shirt. She slipped them on and threw her clothes into her hamper and walked into the bathroom. James was already there. He only had a pair of sweats on and he was brushing his teeth. He glanced at her and looked away quickly.

"Are you mad at me, James?" Lily asked her boyfriend. He didn't do or say anything but spit out the toothpaste in his mouth. "Come on James, answer me, please."

"No, I'm not," he finally said.

Lily smiled.

"We can have some fun maybe later, okay?" she suggested as she walked over to him. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave. "Hey, hold on." He turned and she was right next to him. "Goodnight cutie," she said as she stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his lips. James forgot about everything and just let her kiss him. She smiled against his lips as he brought his arms around her. 30 seconds later, she pulled away and laid her head on his upper chest area.

"G'night Lils," he softly. She smiled as he pulled away and walked to his room. She went into her own room, climbed under her covers and sunk into the warmth. She didn't fall asleep then though. She sat in her bed thinking. She felt a sudden chill and looked around her room for the source. She didn't find one, but she started to hear weird noises from below. Then she heard a scream and she closed her eyes for a second and saw a beam of green light. She started to get a little jumpy and since she was scared, she jumped out of bed, bolted through the bathroom door and opened James door and ran to his bed.

"James," she whimpered in a scared tone. He wasn't asleep so he turned around in his bed and saw her shivering and her emerald eyes wide in fright.

"What's wrong flower?" he asked. She just stood there until James pulled her into the bed. She snuggled up next to him and began to cry.

"Lily?"

"James, he's haunting me. I can't take it anymore, I can't!" she sobbed into her hands. James put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Shhhh," he soothed as he ran his hand up and down her back. Lily calmed down a little, but tears were still flowing down her cheeks. "It's okay, I'm with you." Lily looked up about a minute later and saw his eyes closed and could now feel his chest rise up and down slowly.

"I love you," she smiled as she fell asleep again his bare chest.

00ooooo00ooooo00ooooo00ooooo00ooooo00ooooo00ooooo00ooooo

James woke up and felt something lying on his chest. He looked down slightly and saw a bunch of red hair and he smiled. He ran his hands up and down her back lightly as he watched her sleep. She moved slightly and her eyes started to flutter awake. "Morning beautiful," he softly said.

"Hey," she mumbled back. Her eyes had just opened so he got a view of her lovely green eyes before she shut them and mumbled something that sounded like 'bloody sun'. She snuggled farther down and opened her eyes again to see James blocked the sun. She smiled and let him lay a small kiss on her lips. She felt him graze his tongue across her lips and she shivered with delight. He slipped his hand under her shirt and caressed her soft skin. She softly grinded her body into his. He started to stroke her breasts through her bra and she gave a slight moan. He smile and continued. She was about to bring her hand down to his bulge when there was a loud knock at his door.

"Get you arses out of bed this instant!" Sirius shouted.

"Why!" Lily yelled back.

"One word," Sirius stated.

"Malfoy!" Sirius shouted along with Amelia who was also there.

"What about him?" James asked.

"James Christopher Potter, get your arse out of bed. It concerns your younger sister!" Amelia yelled in an annoyed voice. James shot up along with Lily. Lily ran over to the door and opened it and she saw Sirius with Amelia and Jenna already downstairs. Jenna was crying hard and Amelia was trying to sooth her.

"Jenna…what's wrong? What happened?" James asked as he got downstairs. She said nothing, but she ran to him and cried. She was very light so he picked her up and held her in his lap.

"Malfoy jumped her and her friends last night." Amelia said.

"What did they do to my little sister!" James roared.

"Nothing bad James, now calm down!" Amelia shouted at her raging cousin. He shut his mouth at once.

"Malfoy tried to haul them off to the 'Room of Requirement', but Malfoy had only grabbed Jenna so he dragged her there," Sirius explained.

"He spell proofed the room and walked over to her," Amelia continued.

"Wait, how do you guys know?" Lily asked.

"Mind reader. It plays back a certain point in time." Amelia stated.

"The charm we learned last year?" James asked as he rocked his sister.

"Yeah. It is. Anyway," Sirius said. "He got closer to her and started to run his fingers over her and stuff."

"Sirius, shut up!" Jenna screeched. He shut his mouth and Amelia went over to hug her cousin.

"You can tell us later," Lily whispered into Sirius ear before she went over to comfort the crying girl. Sirius nodded and just stood up.

"James, I think we should leave these ladies alone," he muttered to his friend.

"Uh, yeah," James agreed.

"We'll take care of her," Amelia said as Jenna slipped off James lap.

"Okay, let's go Sirius," James said as he went towards the door. The boys exited the room and left the girls all alone so they hung out for a little while doing some stuff Amelia and Lily knew would cheer the 1st year up.

00ooooo00ooooo00ooooo00ooooo00ooooo00ooooo00ooooo00ooooo00ooooo00ooooo00

It was the day of the ball. Lily, Amelia, Sophia, Hannah, April and Rachel were getting ready in Lily's room. All the guys went to the Gryffindor dorms to give the girls some privacy. Downstairs in the heads common room sat Jenna, Gretchen, Rachel's sister, Sam, Harold Timber, Gretchen's date, Mike and Matt and their dates, Ashley Bogg and Sabrina Pellet. ((A/N, Harold, Ashley and Sabrina are all in Gryffindor.)) They were playing wizard's chess. "Ah…what if he laughs at me?" Rachel cried as she sat in Lily's vanity chair in the bathroom. Lily, being an expert at charms, had charmed the bathroom to be a beauty boutique with makeup and jewellery that the girls owned.

"Stop your complaining and sit still," Amelia said with a mouth full of clips. She was designing unique styles on her friends. Amelia was dressed in a tight red dress. It was made out of a satin type of material. She had charmed her hair to be slightly bouncy with some sparkles and she had devil horns coming out of a hair clip. Sophia was in a violet dress that matched her figure perfectly. She had a gold piece of yarn braided into her hair and her hair was lying on her head in a halo shape. Hannah's dress was black and hot pink and her hair was charmed to lie straight against her back, over her red cape. April's costume was an elegant light blue and was in the form of a ball gown and her hair was in a cute bun with a black band across it. Rachel's outfit was a pink dress with an elegant bodice that had gold laces going in and out of it and her long hair was in a fancy braid design, well that's what it was going to be.

"Lily, come on. Show us your dress," voiced April.

"I look totally ugly in it!" Lily screeched.

"Lily Rose Evans!" Sophia screeched back. She took her wand and opened the door. Lily was standing there in her dress. It was a lime green colour. The corset was woven with a pink thread and her waist had a pink sash around it. She had some wings added to her costume that were made out of a gold type material and her face, hair and wings had glitter all over the. "You look so not ugly!"

"Yes I am." Lily cried.

"I bet James doesn't think so." Amelia said as she came out of the bathroom with Rachel whose hair looked fabulous.

"I'll get the guys downstairs up here if you don't believe us," Hannah threatened. She had even walked over to the door and put her hand on the handle. Lily gulped and gave in.

"Fine…whatever, lets just finish getting ready so we can get this ball over with," Lily sighed. Her friends all smiled and she rolled her eyes. About an hour later, they were all ready. They heard the common room door open and Rachel started to spazz out.

"Oh god! I can't do this!"

"Rachel, yes you can." April reassured her.

Rachel shook her head, "No I can't, I can't, I can't."

"Rachel." Lily started. "If I can get out of my 'ugly' rampage, then you can get out of this one. So go!" and with that, Lily took Rachel's arm, Sophia took the other and they pulled her towards the door with Hannah pushing her.

"What are we doing ladies?" Amelia asked. "We have magic."

"Oh yeah," Sophia laughed. She took her wand out and pointed it at Rachel. "Move."

"Y-yes ma'am," Rachel stuttered as she dashed out of the room. The girls giggled slightly and walked out after their friend.

"Whoa," James muttered when he laid his eyes on the last girl, Lily. She smiled and walked down to him.

"Hi," she whispered to him as she pecked his cheek. James smiled and let her take his arm.

"Rachel…" Anthony said in a calm voice. "Wow, you look…awesome." This caused Rachel to blush furiously.

"Thanks, Anthony," she smiled and took his arm. The rest of the girls greeted their guys and then they headed to the ball…

((A/N okay, shorter than my normal chapter, but hey, I'm going to NY for Christmas ON Christmas day (joy…4 hours in the car) then staying there till either Mon. or Tues… so the next chapter will be the Christmas ball, only after Christmas. sorry! Oh and Thanks to my beta, Laura. .Merry Christmas ALL!))

((((I'll put who reviewed chapter 19 in the next chapter!))))


	21. Chapter 21

((A/N: Okay… A lot of the artist I liked weren't in this ear so just   
PRETEND they are cause I love these songs…they are from like now…  
not like 30 years ago… Also…It's going to be a boom-box with cds, okay?))

It was a week before the Christmas Ball. "James!" Lily screeched from their common room. He came running out of his room and almost tripped over the railing.

"What?" he asked.

"I just wanted to say I love you," she smiled. He glared at her. 

"You made me drop everything to tell me you loved me?" he growled as he walked down the stairs.

"Yes I did. Why, do you mind?" she asked crossing her arms. He didn't answer her. He just kept walking down the stairs and never took his eyes off of her. She backed up slightly. "James?"

"Yes, Lily." He growled.

"You're scaring me," Lily mumbled.

"I am?" he plainly said. She nodded. "Well, we don't want that, now do we."

"No, we don't James," Lily agreed.

"I have a way to make me very happy. And you as well."

"And how is that?" Lily asked. He was now in arm's length of her. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him. She was about to ask him again when he started to suckle her neck.

"You smell nice," he muttered as he nuzzled her neck.

"Thanks," she whispered as she tried to keep her balance and was thanking James for keeping her on her feet. He then moved his mouth up to her lips and started to suck on her lips. His hand had travelled to the inner part of her shirt was caressing her silky skin. "James come on, not now."

"Why not? No ones going to bother us." He told her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Can we do it tonight? Please?" she pleaded.

"Lily! I can't wait that long."

"You've waited 3 months, I think you can wait a few more hours."

"Come on Lily, please?"

"James, please. I want to surprise you with something."

"Surprise?" he questioned her.

"Mhmm... And you'll get it later."

James thought for a second and realized what tonight was… the full moon. "Lils, I can't, I'm sorry."

"Why not?" she pouted.

"It's the full moon tonight…" he started.

"Ohh, and Remus needs you and Sirius right?"

"Yeah." 

"Oh, that I understand. I'll just invite the girls over here for an old fashioned muggle slumber party."

"So your saying I might want to stay in my old dorm tonight?"

"If you wouldn't mind being around about 6 of us screaming and giggling girls."

"I think I'll sleep in my old dorm tonight."

"Kinda thought you would."

"Yeah," James laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"James." 

"Yeah?" 

"I really do love you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you love me?"

"I have to think about that," he said as he stroked his chin as all great thinkers do. Lily just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Of course I do."

"I know. I just love hearing you say it" she smiled. James smiled back at her. The rest of the afternoon passed like any other. Lily was doing her homework; James was lounging around, doing nothing.

"Okay Lils, I'm going now, talk to you tomorrow."

"Of course. Bye love," Lily stared into his hazel eyes. She gave him a short peck on the lips.

"I love it when you kiss me," he said as ran a hand through his hair. 

"Come on Romeo," someone said from behind him. James turned around to see Sirius with the 5 other girls of Gryffindor.

"Bye James," Lily said as Sirius and him walked away. He shot a smile back and Lily sighed.

"Someone is in l-o-v-e," Sophia sang.

"We already knew that," April laughed.

"But hey, it's fun saying it," Hannah said and Sophia agreed.

"Okay, let's get this party started!" Amelia shouted happily.

"Yeah!" Lily agreed in an equally loud voice. Lily conjured up a boom box and pulled a CD case out of her desk.

"Who you got?" Rachel asked.

"A whole bunch of peoples," Lily muttered. April went over and took the case from her.

"Ohh, I love this band," she squealed as she put in a mix marked 'Blink 182'. The song that came on was 'First Date'...

_In the car, I just can't wait... __  
__To pick you up on our very first date __  
__Is it cool if I hold your hand? __  
__Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance? __  
__Do you like my stupid hair? __  
__Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear? __  
__I'm just scared of what you think. __  
__You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

All the girls were dancing and singing along by this point.  
_Lets go... don't wait... this nights almost over __  
__Honest... lets make... this night last forever __  
__Forever, and ever... lets make this last forever __  
__Forever, and ever... lets make this last forever_

"We need junk food!" Sophia stated.

"I know where I can find a charm for that," Lily told her as she ran to James staircase and scurried up. She mumbled the password and shot into the room. She went to his bookcase and looked for the food spell book she had seen before. She found it and shot out of the room. "Ackit attre" she pronounced as she pointed her want to the coffee table. All of a sudden bowls appeared. One of them had popcorn, another had 3 types of chips, regular, sour cream and onion and BBQ, with dip, veggie and regular chip dip. Then a red bowl appeared with chocolate kisses, another with jolly ranchers, another one with Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and a few pitchers of Pepsi, butterbeer and 6 glasses. Then a bowl of fresh strawberries and 6 cans of whip cream.

"Partus rilegels" April said and everything needed for a girls slumber party appeared. There were pillows, make up, Teen Witch magazines, cards, and more.

"I love our slumber parties," Sophia laughed as she took some chips from the bowl.

"Who doesn't?" Amelia asked as she attacked the popcorn.

"Weird people?" Lily suggested as she came out of James room. She had put the book back and was heading towards the candy.

"Like you? Ha-ha, just kidding." Hannah joked. Lily stuck her tongue out. The girls pigged out and talked for a while.

"Make over time!" Rachel said as stood up. All the girls agreed so Hannah conjured 3 chairs.

"Okay…pick a friend and you do her make up, then they do yours, okay?" Lily stated as she finished laying out the entire make up about 2 minutes later onto a table. They finished the makeovers and started to just lounge around until they eventually went to bed around 2, 3 in the morning. Lily was the first to wake up, because of a ray of light hitting her closed eyes. She yawned and snuggled back into her sleeping bag and fell back asleep. After about 3 hours later, all the girls were awake and were sitting in their sleeping bags, just talking.

"We should really get up and go to breakfast." Amelia said as she looked at her watch. The girls all agreed so they took turns in the shower and then they headed off to breakfast. Lily entered the Great Hall and spotted James so she skipped over and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who."

"This is a tough one…Lily." James said as he took her hands and kissed them. She giggled and sat next to him. Amelia sat with Sirius and Sophia just sat next to Amelia. April, Hannah and Rachel had gone to the Ravenclaw table. Lily felt something on her leg and looked up and was attacked by James lips. Remus came in shortly after claiming he had forgotten to set his alarm clock and sat next to Sophia. She kissed for a little while until Amelia cleared her throat rather loudly.

"Okay, I know you and him are together, but please don't do it in front of me." She said.

"Okay, fine," Lily pouted slightly as she ate a grapefruit. Two nights ago, Dumbledore had decided to have a Hogsmeade so students could get their outfits. About 2 hours after breakfast, the students separated by their years and were put into carriages. Since 1st and 2nd years were going, some of the teachers went along to help supervise.

"I can't wait till Christmas," Sophia said.

"Neither can I," Amelia squealed and they started talking. Lily on the overhand was staring out the window and Remus noticed her behavior as the rest of the group played exploding snap.

"Lily?" she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the sandy haired boy. 

"Yes?" 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's just. This is the first Christmas without my mother or my grandparents…" she muttered and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh." 

"Yeah…and I'm staying here at Hogwarts while the rest of you guys go away." 

"Whoa, what did you say Lily?" James said as he looked at his girlfriend who was sitting next to Remus.

"I'm staying here for Christmas."

"No you're not."

"Well I can't go home. You know that," she said with a sad face. 

"Well," he muttered. "I'm inviting you to spend the holidays with me. My mom wouldn't mind. Remus and Sirius are staying the time too. Amelia is obviously there and Sophia is coming a few days before New Years."

"Yeah. Come to our house Lils," Amelia agreed.

"Besides, do you think James would let you stay here with Amos and Malfoy?" Sirius piped in.

"If I ever left my Lily behind, she'd be with someone I'd trust. Which would be either one of these two," James stated, pointing to the two other boys in the carriage. "You're coming and that is final."

"Okay," she smiled and kissed him. "I'm coming with you."

"Yes, I'm not stuck with these goofballs for the whole holidays!" Amelia cheerfully shouted.

"Hey," Sirius said as he playfully shoved her. She just grinned and gave him a kiss. Lily just went and sat next to James and snuggled into his warm torso.

"I love you," she softly said into his ear and tenderly nipped his ear…

HOGMEADE

"Okay, let's meet back here about an hour before we have to leave." Remus said. Rachel, Hannah and April met up with Lily, Sophia and Amelia when they were unloading.

"Off to Madame Malkin's." Amelia and April said as they took off towards the robe shop, followed by Lily, Hannah, Sophia and Rachel.

….

Next Chapter will have the Christmas ball and stuff like that… okay? Byes… PS: SHOUT-OUT THANKS TO MY BETA, LAURA! 

…Here are the Thanks for chapter 19!

Gilmoregirl7878

Billie Morgan

Lady Knight -Kelani of Mascove

Greengrl

Faith Forever in Harry

Krazykrazykt

obsessed4life

babi-gurl8907

Shinki

Moony's Warebabe

piratequeen24

malfoy's fair maiden

Avie-Potter

Thanks…

ilovedrew88

Mister Bigbucks

Faith Forever in Harry

babi-gurl8907

malfoy's fair maiden

Gilmoregirl7878

Jennifer Duesbee

Krazykrazykt

Sweet Vanilla Chocolate

piratequeen24

reader-not-a-reviewer

…for reviewing chapter 20!


	22. Chapter 22

((Yeah… from now on, April, Hannah and Rachel will be in the story, but I might not describe them all the time cause 6 girls is a lot to work with.. I was stupid to even put in that many... So yeah, you are going to get some description, but not as much as Lily, Sophia and Amelia, okay? Oh and also, I know I have a bunch of couples, I'll be focusing on Lily and James pretty much.. a little bit of Amelia & Sirius and Sophia & Remus mixed in but that's it, okay…))

It was December 23. The balls was being held two days before Christmas so students who were going home for Christmas could party with their friends and still go home before Christmas. Lily, being fair, let James have the heads common room for him and the Marauders since she had gotten it for the Halloween ball. Lily was now sitting in the Girls Gryfindor tower with her friends, getting ready. They had enchanted the bathroom to be a small beauty room for them.

"Lily, can you help me with my hair? I'm afraid I'll fry it again," Hannah asked.

"Sure," Lily smiled as she went over and preformed the charms to curl the hair in front of her. Lily was in her dress already. It was a flowing hunter green ball gown with a red sash on the waistline. The sleeves were almost covering her whole hand. Her hair been magically done so it now hung down her back, curling and some sparkles added.

Sophia was in a red gown with a gold trim. It hugged her chest in the right places, and fanned out below her waistline. Her hair was in an elegant twist. Amelia was in a Christmas green color. Her bodice was a lacy light green with gold intertwined and it fanned out into a darker green by her waistline. Her hair was in a half up, half down look. It took the girls a few more hours to get ready until they heard a knock at the door, Amelia answer it.

"Your boyfriends are getting restless downstairs," Gretchen stated as she put her hands on her hips.

"Tell them to wait a minute, we are almost done." Amelia said.

"Whatever," the 1st year shrugged and she went back downstairs. The girls finished quickly, as not to leave their men waiting. When they walked downstairs, they heard catcalls from all the other 6th and 7th year males. April, Hannah and Rachel went off to the main entrance to meet up with their dates 15 minutes earlier. James caught sight of Lily and lost his breath.

"Whoa," James breathed.

"Beautiful," Remus muttered

"Delicious," Sirius commented.

"Hello to you too, boys," Lily smiled as she got downstairs. She, Amelia and Sophia giggled at the boy's reactions. The boys spent about 2 minutes drooling over the girls until they left to make their way to the Grand Hall.

"Wow, you and James did a pretty good job," Remus commented.

"Thanks, but Lily did most of it," James stated.

"That sounds about right," Lily giggled, which earned a playful glare from James.

"Let's Dance, Sirius," Amelia said as she pulled on his hands towards the dance floor.

"Later mates," he said as he followed her.

"Shall we?" James said as he put his arm out towards Lily.

"I have to think about that for a moment." She falsely pondered, but nodded.

"Excellent," James replied and led his lady to the dance floor.

"Their so sweet together," Sophia said to Remus as they began to dance.

"Yeah, but between you and I, you are the prettiest girl here," Remus told her, which caused her to blush.

"James, don't you dare," Lily warned. They had been dancing for a few minutes and his hand had "accidentally" slipped dangerously close to her buttocks.

"Aww, come on Lils, I can't resist you," he chuckled and she just rolled her eyes.

"Still doesn't mean you can feel me up whenever you want. Besides, you can do that when we are alone," she said, a mischievous sparkle in her green eyes. He smirked and ran a hand through his hair, a habit he was starting to lose, thanks to Lily.

"Will tonight count?"

"Maybe," she innocently smiled and continued to dance. About 15 minutes later, Lily and James had to get up on stage to make some announcements.

"Hello, I'm Lily."

"And I'm James," he put in.

"Anyways," she continued, lightly whacking him on the arm, "Hope everyone's having a great time. Keep dancing and if you get hungry, go to the refreshment table and help yourself."

"Any song requests visit the table near the stage and just put the artist and song onto the parchment there."

"That would conclude our short interruption." Lily smiled and the music started playing again.

"Lily... how much longer until I have you to myself?" he whispered into her ear.

"A couple of hours," she replied as she began to move with the music.

"I can't wait!" he complained. She just rolled her eyes and placed a light kiss on his lips. "On second thought, I think I can."

"Thought so," she smiled. "So, you did owl your mother right?"

"About you staying over?"

"Mhmm."

"Yeah. Well I never got around to it, Amelia asked her, but she's cool with you staying."

"Great," she smiled again and put her hands round his neck as a slow song started. She let her head fall on his chest and he put his arms tighter around her. "I'm glad I have someone to spend Christmas with. If I was still a bitch towards you, I'd be stuck here until my friends got back."

"No, Amelia would have still invited you, just have made certain arrangements so we wouldn't see each other."

"She takes charge, that's why."

"Most Potter's do."

"I've figured that out from being friends with Amelia for so long, and getting together with you."

"You think I take charge?"

"Well you do take charge when I'm scared or sad."

"Well because I can't stand to see you anything but happy."

"Aw, you're so sweet."

"Yeah I know," he grinned. She just gave him a peck on the cheek.

"So…"

"Want to get a drink? You look thirsty."

"Sure," she said as he led her off the dance floor. They went over to the refreshments and he poured her a glass of punch. "Thanks."

"It's what I do," he nodded and she giggled.

The rest of the ball passed perfectly. James almost hexed his sisters boyfriend when he found them snogging in a corner, but Lily promised him the same thing back in their dorm. So they bid goodnight to their friends and went back up to their dorm…

((A/N sorry…I didn't realize how much time has passed since I last updated! The next chapter has been started, and I promise it'll come somewhat fast! But I'm behind of some school work so unfortunately I have to finish that before I can continue with my story (. Have some faith.. oh and Review please!))

Thanks…

Gilmoregirl7878

Krazykrazykt

babi-gurl8907

dracosbabygrl

jillybean90

piratequeen24

ilovedrew88

WhiteCamellia

HarryPotterFreakEver

Lanetk

…for reviewing Chapter 21!


	23. Chapter 23

((A/N Hello All.. remember Lily's kitten Brownie? Well yeah, now she's Jenna's pet cause I don't feel like including her into Lily's life.. I'm so mean aren't I?

This is a note to other authors: isn't it weird reading your story over again? Especially the first few chapters ((if the story is long and you've been writing it for a while))

While on their way back to their dorm, Lily heard someone following them so she scooted over to James. He had his wand out in a second, seeing as Lily left hers in her room. They got to their dorm, said the password as quietly as possible and once they were inside Lily sighed.

"I'll be back in a little while, I want to get out of this dress."

"I can help with that," he smirked.

"Yeah, no thanks," she said, but not in a mean voice. He just shrugged and went to his own room. Lily was already in hers by the time he got to his. She stripped out of her dress and pulled out a pair of sweats and a flower covered short-sleeved top. She put on some socks and went into the bathroom to go to James room. She knocked on his door and waited until she heard a 'Come in'. James was sitting in his bed, opening a Quiditch book. He was wearing only a pair of sweats. "Just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight Lily." She turned to leave, but instead, stayed where she was.

"Um, James?"

"Yeah?" he answered, not looking up.

"Could I…that is if you want, erm, sleep in here with you?"

"Yeah, you didn't even have to ask," he commented and pulled back the comforter for her to snuggle in.

"Thanks," she smiled. He put his book on his nightstand and put his glasses on it. "You look better without your glasses, did you know that?"

"I've heard it, but it sounds better when you say it," he laughed as he flicked his wand and the lights went out. Lily snuggled up to him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"And I you." She just giggled and kissed his lips. As she pulled away, he kept her there so she went along with it. He expertly nibbled at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth a crack, but that was enough for him to slip his tongue into her mouth and massage hers with his. She moaned and it gave him shivers down his spine. He reached lower down her back to her buttocks and pulled away from her. "Goodnight."

She playfully glared at him, but she still snuggled up to him. "Goodnight." He just grinned and could have sworn he heard her mumble 'Tease'.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily awoke in a strange bedroom. Then she realized she was in James bedroom and looked over to see James peacefully sleeping. When she shifted slightly, something grazed her leg and she had to bite her lip from giggling. She looked his watch on his hand and groaned. "Wha…?" James mumbled as she groaned. She accidentally woke him.

"Shhhh…its nothing. Go back to sleep." James didn't answer so Lily knew he had fallen back asleep so she eased herself quietly and slowly out of bed. Once her foot was on the ground, a burst of cold air chilled her. She grabbed James robe that was on the floor and quickly put it on. She smiled as his scent surrounded her. Before leaving the room, she made sure James was covered and went into the bathroom. She started the taps to the tub and let it fill while she headed to her room. She pulled out a pair of flare jeans and a green turtleneck, and some undergarments. Once inside the bathroom, she stripped down to her skin and slid into the tub, sighing. James awoke to the sound of the water running and saw Lily was gone.

"God, don't think about her in the tub," he muttered to himself as images of Lily's naked form flooded his mind. He shook his eyes and got up. He made his way into the bathroom and peaked through the crack of the door. There was a ton of bubbles so he deemed it safe. "Hey."

"Oh my god!" Lily squeaked as she heard his voice. She turned and faced him. "You scared me!"

"Sorry about that, want me to join you?" he asked as he made his way over to the tub. Lily thought for a second.

"Accio wand," she clearly said. James just looked at her. "I've been doing a little wandless magic." Her wand came sailing through the air and she pointed it towards James and muttered a spell. Instantly his sweats turned into a pair of black trunks. She then took a washcloth from the ledge and made it a bathing suit. "Now you may." James took a few steps back and did a cannonball into the bath of bubbles. He came up and had bubbles all over his face, which caused Lily to giggle.

"What, may I ask, is so funny, Ms. Evans?"

"Bubbles," she giggled.

"Well, you are aware that we are surrounded by them."

"Yes I am."

"And you don't seem to have many in your hair, here, let me help you," James said as he inched closer to her.

"James, no." Lily tried to stay serious, but the sight of different colored bubbles mixing with his now black hair was making her crack up.

"Too late," he smirked and pulled her down. She, at the last second, took a gulp of air. When they came back up, Lily's hair was all bubbly and straight.

"Ick!"

"Aw, their only bubbles."

"Yeah, but now I have to wash my hair, thanks a lot James!" she glared. James for a second thought she was serious and hit himself in the head. "I'm just kidding."

"That was kinda mean."

"Aw, will a kiss make everything right?"

"I don't know, want to try and see?" he asked her while he floated next to her. She licked her lips and plunged to meet her target, his mouth. Once their lips connected, Lily's legs wrapped around his muscular torso and he held onto the ledge of the tub so they didn't sink. With the other hand, he pulled her closer. By one point, he started to suckle on her neck.

"James," she moaned as he sucked her pulse point. Whenever he heard her say his name, it sent shivers down his spine. He wanted so bad to move lower, but that would be rushing things and he didn't want Lily to be actually mad at him. He then led kisses up to her lips and gave her a long, slow, passionate kiss. He pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"You know I love your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because their a vivid shade of green." James whispered back as he ran a finger down her cheek. She just smiled softy and leaned against him. "What do you love about me?"

"Your warm and cuddly chest," she giggled as she snuggled in.

"Its a lot warmer outside of the water."

"Great, want to get out? Because I'm getting like all pruny."

"Sure babe." James agreed and got out first, then helped Lily out, being the gentleman he was. She grabbed her fluffy pink towel and waited for James to grab a towel.

"Can you like leave? Just so I can get dressed? Please.?" She asked him.

"Fine," he said with a disappointed look, but it turned into a smirk, which caused her to laugh. Once the door was shut, she stripped out of her suit. She grabbed her wand and said a drying spell and her hair was all fluffy again. She cast another drying spell on her body and put on her undergarments and her clothes. She swished her wand and the bathroom looked like it wasn't even used. Lily grabbed the clothes she was wearing last night and James robe. She put her dirty clothes in her hamper in her room and laid James robe on her bed. She then skidded across the bathroom floor to the other door.

"Can I come in?"

"You never really have to ask, Lily." James told her again as he opened the door to reveal himself in a pair of baggy jeans and a red&gold sweatshirt.

"I know, I just feel more like a lady."

"You are a lady, you don't need to prove it."

"Well my thoughts about you aren't that ladylike," she half whispered, half sang out loud as she jumped onto his bed. James just stood there and Lily couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you, serious?" he stuttered.

"Well my thoughts are THAT ladylike, but they aren't that dirty."

"Aww," he frowned.

"But maybe after sleeping in the same bed as you for a couple of nights can change that," she winked at him and got up.

"I'm gonna go start on some homework."

"No, stay with me!" he whined.

"If I stay in here, as much as I would love to, I wouldn't get anything done. And I'm spending the holidays with you so I'll have like no time and the time that I MIGHT have free from you, I'll be with Amelia so I kinda need to concentrate."

"I guess you're right," grumbled James.

"I am right."

"Like always."

"Shut up."

"But its true."

"Yeah, you're right. Whoa, did I, Lily Rose Evans, Just say James Potter was right? I must be getting sick," she joked and it earned her a pillow in her face. "That was totally uncalled for."

"Woops, it slipped," James smiled. Lily whipped the pillow back and James was a little taken back by the strength.

"Ciao," she smiled flirtatiously and ran out of the room, down the stairs to her desk. She could hear James talking to himself while he came down the stairs and blocked him out. About 3 hours later, Lily was so tired of homework. She had finished almost all of her homework, except a charms essay, which was her best and favorite subject so she saved the best for last.

"Lily, you wanna get something to eat?"

"Depends, how much did you get done?" she asked as she stood up and walked over to his desk.

"Erm. My potions, muggle studies and half of my charms essays are done."

"Not too bad, you can finish it after we get something to eat."

"YES!"

"Wow, now I know what gets you all hyped up. Food."

"That's right babe!" he laughed. She giggled and went to put on her shoes. She grabbed a robe that was on the back of her chair. And she and James made their way to the Great Hall.

((A/N whoa.. I went on like a writing spree. I wrote most of this in about half an hour. Next chapter starts their holidays and I have some ideas for it. And this is my Spring Break next week so I'll be able to work on it. Expect either one long chapter or like 2 short/long ones, okay? Also, if I don't update in the next week, I'm sorry! Its my holy week so even though I have off from school, I'm helping my mom get ready for Easter and stuff. Oh and I need a new beta-reader so if you find any mistakes, sorry, I'm kinda sleepy, but I haven't updated in a while so I have to do it now, lol. Hope you Review!))

Thanks…

WhiteCamellia

HarryPotterFreakEver

piratequeen24

Padfoot2446

Jennifer Duesbee

Ginny-and-Draco-fan

ilovedrew88

the nightly wanderer

jillybean90

babi-gurl8907

krazykrazykt

emerald sea

S-311

Bogloshi

..for reviewing chapter 22!


	24. Chapter 24

After having some breakfast, James and Lily headed back up to their common room. "Lily, what time does the train leave tomorrow?"

"Around noon. Now finish your homework."

"Yes mommie."

"I'm serious."

"No, you're Lily."

"That joke is kinda old."

"But it's still a classic."

"Whatever, now do your essay."

"Must I?"

"I'll kiss you when you finish."

"Okay, don't bother me now. I got an essay to write!"

"I knew that would get you to do it." Lily laughed as she finished her final essay. She put all of her now finished homework into her school bag and left it on her chair. "I'm gonna be upstairs packing, okay?" She looked over to him and saw him nod so she headed up her stairs. Once entering her room, Lily went over to her closet to get her trunk. She went to her dresser and pulled out a few pairs of jeans, a nice black skirt and a few tee shirts. She then went back to closet and pulled out a dress she had bought on their last trip to Hogsmeade. She then grabbed some shoes and gracefully tossed them into the trunk. She glanced at her clock on her dresser. She determined it took her about half an hour to pack and went downstairs to see what James was up too. Lily looked at his desk and didn't see him. "James?" Nothing. "Well he wouldn't have left without telling me." Lily contemplated. All of a sudden something grabbed her around the waist. "Ahh, what the hell," she shouted until she heard familiar laughing. "That so wasn't funny, Black!"

"Yeah it was," he laughed again. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but couldn't.

"Where is James?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Cause he's my boyfriend idiot." Lily said as she tried to get free again. James came in from his room and stopped. "James, please help me!"

"But it looks like your having fun." Lily sent him a glare and he went downstairs. "Come on Sirius, you can stop now"

"Aww, but it was so much fun hugging her."

"You don't want Amelia to know that, do you?" Lily smiled wickedly. Sirius let go of her and she dusted herself off. Just as she got herself straightened out, James hugged her from behind.

"Hey, why aren't you struggling!" Sirius asked.

"As I said earlier 'Cause he's my boyfriend idiot," Lily replied and smiled. Sirius just mumbled.

"I guess I'll go see what my other lovely lady is up to! Ciao!" Sirius suddenly said after a few moments of silence and shot out of the door.

"He's very odd."

"I know," James answered and she giggled.

"So, are you done packing?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yup. And we still have a few hours."

"What do you want to do?" James asked as he spun her around. Lily got a mischievous gleam in her eyes and looked into his. Slowly she brought her hand to rest on his neck and pulled him closer so she could get to his lips. James was a little surprised, but returned the kiss. To James surprised again, Lily deepened the kiss and pulled him closer. Although it wasn't a lot of action, James was started to get hard.

"I see you're enjoying this," Lily giggled as she pulled away to catch her breath.

"Of course I am, but why are we doing this?"

"What do you mean why?" Lily asked with a little less warmth and she pulled away slightly.

"Nothing bad, its just, you know, you normally don't start things." James struggled to say. Lily just looked at him and shrugged.

"It's close to a new year. A new year means new beginnings."

"And that relates to you how?" James asked.

"Well I don't know.. Maybe in the new year, I'm going to be more playful and sexy."

"But then I'll have competition because to my dismay, there are guys who are better looking then me."

"But, you're the only one I'll pay attention to."

"And why is that? You used to hate me."

"Because," Lily started as she pecked his lips, "You don't force me to do anything I don't want to do."

"Yeah, and it kills me to do so."

"Aww, I'm sorry."

"Just promise me one thing."

"And what is that?"

"Soon?"

Lily bit her lip as she thought. "I can't promise that right now. But maybe. I trust you almost completely so probably soon."

"Yes!"

Lily laughed. "Calm down."

"I can't, you just make me so happy!" James shouted and Lily burst into giggles.

"Okay, now I think we should start to get ready. The train comes in about an hour."

"You're so punctual."

"I know." Lily stated. James just rolled his eyes and went back to his desk to gather some stuff. "I'll be back. I'm going to make sure all my friends are packed."

"Okay," she heard James call as she opened the door. She made her way to Gryffindor tower and said the password, lion's rule. Once she stepped in, she went upstairs to the 7th year girl's dorm.

"I don't think their there." A 4th year said.

"Huh?" Lily asked confused.

"I saw a bunch of girls who I've seen with you last year and stuff. They were with some guys. I think their in their dorm."

"Oh, thanks." Lily said as she made her way back down the stairs and up the guys. When she got to the 7th year boys dorm, she heard squeals and giggles coming from her two best friends she opened the door to reveal Amelia and Sophia being chased by Remus and Sirius.

"Lily! Help us!" Sophia squealed as Remus grabbed her around the waist and started to tickle her.

"You help and you get the same thing they get!" Remus laughed and continued to tickle a struggling Sophia. Sirius had trapped Amelia under him.

"I can handle you two," Lily said and swished her wand out and caused Remus and Sirius to levitate.

"Thanks Lily!" Amelia laughed as she saw her boyfriend float into the air.

"Evans!" Remus and Sirius screeched at the same time. Lily just stuck her tongue out and placed a charm on them so they would float for the next 5 minutes.

"Let's go!" Sophia giggled and the three girls raced out of the room, closing the door on 2 very loud boys.

"Let's get to my dorm… now!" Lily commanded as they scurried downstairs and out the common room door. The 3 girls ran all the way to the Heads dorm, which took about 5 minutes running.

"Their coming!" Amelia shouted in a whisper as they scrambled inside the room. She had set her clock to go off 5 minutes before.

"James, don't tell them we're here!" Lily pleaded with her boyfriend. Amelia and Sophia shot into Lily's room while Lily talked with James.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I kinda levitated them and now their out to get me."

"And you want to hide from them?"

"Mhmm."

"Good luck."

"James!"

"What?" he laughed with his famous smile.

"You get a kiss if you succeed." Lily softly whispered into his ear, then she sucked on his earlobe for a second, causing James to space out.

"Okay," he muttered. Lily smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked over to her stairs, swishing her hips a little more than normal. Once inside her room, her friends started giggling.

"Shush, I think they are here." Lily silenced them and pressed her ear to the door.

"Okay, where are they James?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know."

"Don't play dumb." Remus added.

"I really don't know where they are." James said back.

"Liar." Sirius screeched. "Let's search the place!" Lily and her friends got wide eyed.

"They're going to find us!" Sophia said in a hushed tone. Amelia looked at Lily and nodded. Lily took out her wand and muttered a few spells. The first one was a silencing spell. The next one was an advanced locking charm they had learned during charms.

"Only Remus could break through the locking charm. He and I are the only ones in Advanced Charms." Lily said.

"Yeah…" Amelia muttered as she flopped onto Lily's bed. Sophia, on the other hand, went for Lily's closet.

"I wanna see if you have anything I can borrow." She said after Lily gave her a questioning look.

"Okay." All of a sudden the girls heard someone banging on the door. Lily looked over at Amelia who was now frozen on the bed and then to Sophia who was staring at the door.

"We know you're in there." Sirius said in a low tone, but they could hear it.

"Sirius, they aren't there." James said as he came up to his friends.

"She bribed you, didn't she?" Remus questioned.

"No." James answered, but Remus didn't believe him.

"I know you know." Sirius cut in.

"Isn't it obvious, Padfoot." Remus stated. "Their in her room. Where else would they hide?"

"You're right!" Sirius grinned and stepped aside to let Remus say a bunch of unlocking charms. Lily squeaked when she heard Remus's voice and just as they heard a click, signaling the locking charm being taken off, they bolted out of the other door. When Sirius and Remus got into Lily's room, the door banged against the wall and they glanced out of the door, seeing their girls getting out of the common room.

"Fuck!" Remus swore and kicked the bed.

"We'll get them next time." Sirius sighed and followed Remus, who was on his way to James room. James laughed at his friends as they told him what happened. Something moving outside the window caught Sirius's attention as they were playing exploding snap. He slowly went over and his eyes widened. "SHIT!"

((A/N Hola peoples…. Sorry for the delayed update. I was busier then I thought I would be. But here it is. Kinda short, but I need to update.. anyways.. don't expect one in the next few weeks. I have MCAS (for those of you who are not familiar with it, its basically a test that we take in school that helps for classes and shit.. BORING X A TRILLION!) and then my birthday is may 19 so leave me some reviews as an early present:P))

Thanks…

x LiL jEsSi x

krazykrazykt

Jennifer Duesbee

babi-gurl8907

piratequeen24

greengrl

dracosbabygrl

Puss in Green

HarryPotterFreakEver

… for reviewing chapter 23!


	25. Chapter 25

"What is it Padfoot?" Remus asked at his friend's sudden outburst. Sirius didn't answer, he just shot of the room, summoning his wand in the process. James and Remus looked at each other and went over to the window. There was a gang of 7th year Slytherins holding Lily, Sophia and Amelia over the freezing lake and were slowly lowering them down.

"Assholes," James sneered as he grabbed his want and went out of the room, Remus at his heels.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What do you think we should do to them, Lucious?" one of the boys asked. He was holding Lily with his wand.

"Drop them of course," he smirked. "Unless they want to help me with something 'hard'."

"In your fucking dreams Malfoy!" Sophia shouted. The boy who was holding her lowered her closer to the water.

"Let's take them into the forest," Nacrissa suggested as she trotted down to the bank with her friends, Bellatrix Black (sp? Dracos' aunt person) and Hannah Parkinson, "Or we could just feed them to the Giant squid."

"Excellent idea, babe!" Lucious laughed.

"Don't even think about it!" a voice sounded. The 7th years dressed in silver and green looked over and saw Sirius, James and Remus.

"I don't have to think to hurt a mudblood." Lucious sneered. "A thousand ideas come to my mind right now." The boys were ticked off, especially James. They looked at one another and looked at the girls floating in the air and they nodded.

"ACCIO!" the boys cried and all of sudden, the girls were being shot through the air and landed in the arms of one of the boys.

"What the fuck! That spell isn't supposed to work like that." Nacrissa screeched.

"That just shows how dumb you are." Lily giggled silently as Sirius released her. Sophia had landed in James arms and Amelia in Remus arms.

"Hydrus!" Amelia yelled and all the Slytherins were bombarded with buckets of water that randomly appeared in the air. Sophia and Lily started to giggle like mad and were joined by Amelia.

"I think we'd better get out of here." Remus suggested and took off, Sophia right after him.

"He's always right," Amelia stated and the rest of them ran after them. Once in the school, they slowed down.

"Thanks for helping us." Lily said as she gave James a peck on the cheek, Sophia and Amelia did it to their boyfriends.

"No problem." The boys answered in union.

"Hey, do you guys want to come over to swim later?" Lily asked. "Our tub is a swimming pool."

"Awesome! I'm in." the 2 other girls agreed. Lily looked at Remus and Sirius and they nodded.

"Okay…come by in about an hour." James stated. And with that, they separated. They were silent all the way back. When they got back to their common room they headed up to their own rooms. Lily went through all of her suits and pulled out a nice black one with a red rose. It was a bikini and it tied around her neck and back. She heard the water being turned on in the other room so she snuck to the door and opened it a crack, getting a good view of James muscular chest. "Lily, you can come in here you know." She squeaked and opened the door and walked in.

"How'd you know I was there?"

"You can't sneak up very well."

"Yeah, yeah…" she playfully glared at him. He just smirked.

"Wanna swim…Just the two of us? Until they get here?"

"Sure." She smiled and was about to dip her toe into the water when two arms encircled her waist. He picked her up, backed away and then took a running jump into the water, Lily still in his arms. "James!" she squealed as they hit the water. He let go of her and surfaced. "That was mean."

"I'm sorry." He pouted. "Anyway you can forgive me?" he asked with the puppy dog pout.

"Maybe I can think of a way." She smiled, as she got closer to him. He grinned as she got closer and ran a hand through his hair, making it spike up a little.

"I think I know what you're thinking of."

"If you didn't, you'd have to be pretty dumb."

"Which I'm not."

"Whatever you say," Lily giggled as she was now pressed up against him. He took his chance and wrapped a strong arm around her petite form. Their lips were inches apart when they heard a loud bang. "What was that!"

"Sirius loves to make a big entrance," James informed her.

"A scary one as well," Lily mumbled against his chest. "Why'd you give him the password anyway?"

"He's my bestfriend, what do you expect?" he said softly as Lily detangled herself from here boyfriend as the door opened.

"Cannonball!" Sirius shouted as he ran from the door into the pool, causing Lily to dart towards James so not to get hit.

"Sorry about him." Remus stated as he picked up his towel and placed the towels on the counter.

"Lily isn't used to him, that's all." Amelia said as she slipped her robe off and went to the side of the tub and Sophia did the same. "Well I see you and James are already settled.

"Obviously," Lily said as Sirius rose from the water below. He came up behind James and dunked him.

"I am KING OF THE POOL!" he screamed. "AHHH!" he screamed again as he was being flipped backward.

"That'll show him." James smirked as he came back up to the surface.

"You guys going to come in or what?" Lily asked as Sophia and Amelia just sat there, swishing their feet in the water.

"When we're good and ready." Sophia replied. Lily rolled her eyes and glanced at Remus whom had his wand pointed to the girls and had a small smile on his face. Lily bit her lip from giggling and pretended to be very interested in the dunking that was taking place with her boyfriend and his bestfriend.

"Nuotata già," he whispered and Sophia and Amelia were thrown into the pool.

"REMUS!" Sophia screeched while Amelia floated to the surface.

"Yes?" he said with an innocent look, but his eyes were laughing. Sophia just glared at him and swam to the farthest corner. Remus's eyes lost their laughter and were replaced by slight sadness. "Soph?" he questioned as he went over to her and slid in and made her face him.

"I think we should leave those two alone," Amelia suggested as she corralled the males to the other side so Remus and Sophia could have some privacy.

"What do you want Remus?" Sophia spat in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to be mean, I did it to have a little fun, I'm sorry, Please forgive me Sophia, please…" he apologized in a soft voice. Sophia looked into his eyes and gave him a half smile.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I thought it would be funny.. I'm sorry again," Remus said as he drew little circles in the water. Sophia looked him in the eye and sighed slightly.

"Stop saying sorry all the time."

"Well I am sorry, forgive me?"

"Of course." Sophia smiled as she kissed him lightly on the lips. She looked over and saw her friends… they looked like they weren't listening, but she knew they were. "Okay, shows over people.. lets have some fun now!" James, Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"Don't even think about it, guys." Lily stated as she saw the look.

"Think about what?" Sirius said innocently.

"We weren't thinking about anything." Remus stated.

"Honest," James said. Lily looked at him and swam over.

"Are you sure you're honest, James?" she asked in a seductive voice. She could feel him quiver.

"No?"

"Too easy," Lily smiled as she buffed her nails on her skin. James looked at her and splashed her with water. That little splash caused a war, girls against boys. After about 2 hours, everyone was all pruney.

"I look like a prune!" Sophia moaned as she got out and grabbed a towel, as did Amelia and Lily.

"Yeah I know, same here." Lily added as she grabbed her wand and dried her hair. "I'm like wicked hungry."

"Lets get some clothes on, than we can go to the Great Hall." Amelia said.

"But you look nice enough in that suit," Sirius commented.

"Dunk him." Amelia said as James inched closer to his friend and dunked him.

"Let's get out of here," Lily laughed as she led the girls too her own room to get changed…

((A/N Okay.. sorry for the wait.. I've been busy… but SUMMER IS HERE! AS of June 22, 2006 (2 days ago), I am an official middle school graduate! Lol. Well.. Since the summers here, I'll be updating faster...hopefully! Lol. Well I'll start chapter 26 in a few minutes… Review please!))

Thanks…

xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx

krazykrazykt

HarryPotterFreakEver

Gilmoregirl7878

Shinki

Padfoot2446

babi-gurl8907

Jennifer Duesbee

Yumi Stern

checkered squares

Sweet Vanilla Chocolate

piratequeen24

…for reviewing Chapter 24!


	26. Chapter 26

Lily stared out the window. They were leaving tomorrow and everyone else went outside to have a massive snow war, leaving Lily all alone. She just watched them throw snowballs at each other from her window seat by the window that was always stuck. She left the window and trekked up to her room. Lily made sure her gifts were in her trunk and then lugged it all the way downstairs. Instead of heading upstairs, she decided to pay the library a visit. She grabbed her robe since she was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a green sweater that showed her curves. Lily eventually made it to the library, just as the librarian was locking up. "Hello, Lily."

"Hello, Madame Prince."

"I'm sorry, but I'm closing the library early."

"Aw... May I please stay a few minutes? I want to get some books out for the vacation."

Madame Prince thought for a second. "Very well. I trust you. The door will lock after you exit, okay? Just write the titles of the books you take and leave them on my desk."

"Thank you!"

"Think nothing of it." She laughed as Lily zipped into the library. Lily went over to shelf that was mainly muggle novels and she took a few at random. She wrote down the names and then went on her way out of the library. While making her way, she was looking at a picture when she bumped into somebody.

"Sorry," she said before looking at the person. When she did, she backed up a little.

"Hello, Lily," Amos greeted.

"A... Amos," she stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Just took a walk. Want to join me?"

"No t... thank you."

"Why not?" he inquired, advancing slightly.

"Because I don't want to," she answered, trying to inch away.

"But I want you to," he said, cornering her. She started to whimper. 

"Immobilus!" somebody shouted from behind her. She looked as Amos fell to the ground, stunned and saw one of April's younger brothers.

"Oh my God... thank you!" Lily sighed as she gave him a hug.

"No problem, Lily." Matt grinned.

"We'd better get out of here though," Mike said as he stepped out behind Matt.

"Yeah, let's go. Oh and Amos, twenty-five points from Hufflepuff," Lily said as she and the boys walked away. The twins left Lily when she got back to the Heads Dorm. She scurried to the window to see if they were still there, but they weren't. She just trudged up to her room and lay on her bed and decided to start one of her novels. After reading for about an hour, she started to drift off to sleep. Reading always caused her drowsiness to engulf her. Just as she fell asleep, someone slipped into her room and she woke with a start. "Whose there?" she asked in a frightened voice.

"Don't worry, Lils. Just me," a soothing voice rang. The voice came closer and Lily felt the bed shift and two arms wrap around her.

"Hey cutie," Lily smiled as she turned and faced him while she placed her arms around his neck.

"What'd you do all day?" James asked as he stared into her deep green eyes. 

"Nothing. I saw you guys playing outside."

"Why didn't you come outside?"

"I felt like being alone... I was for the most part."

"Who bugged you?"

"No one."

"Lily. You're lying."

"Am not."

"Lily." James said with his knowing stare.

"Amos." 

"That ass?" he hissed as he shot up.

"Calm down, James."

"No, I can't, Lily. You're my girlfriend and I don't want him trying to get to you."

"I'm fine. April's brothers were right there. They helped me."

"Did he actually kiss you this time?"

"If he did, I'd still be in the bathroom trying to get the taste out of my mouth.

"I'm still going after him." James said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"James," she sighed as he sucked on her pulse point.

"Yes?" He laughed.

"Stop, come on. Someone might walk in on us."

"Let them," He growled as he looked in her eyes with lust.

"James. I just can't. Not today. I'm sorry," she whispered sadly and looked away.

"Fuck." He swore as he stopped his kissing, but still held onto her. "I'm sorry. It's just these fucking hormones have me so horny for you." 

"I'm sorry, James," she apologized.

"It's okay," he stated. "I think I'm going to go and pack. Later, Lils."

"Bye," Lily mumbled as she sunk into her pillows.

NEXT DAY

"James Potter. Wake up." Lily yelled from his bedroom door.

"Mmph." Lily got an idea and charmed up a bucket of iced cold water. 

"Fine." Lily said with a wicked smile and dumped it on him. James shot up and fell out of his bed. "Good morning, baby."

"Lily," he growled.

"Yes, Jamie?" Lily giggled as she backed up slightly.

"Run!" he shouted as he shot up and went after her.

"Yikes!" she squealed as she ran into her room and into the common room. 

"Get back here, Evans!" he yelled as he slid down the banister and grabbed her by the waist.

"No!" she screamed as she wriggled in his grasp.

"Not going anywhere." James grinned as he gripped her harder.

"I'm sorry!" she laughed. "Come on, James. I had to get you up. We have to take showers, eat and make sure we have everything for the break."

"But I don't want you to do this to me again."

"Fine. I won't. I promise."

"Fine," James growled as he loosened his grip for her to get out. "But… you can only go only if you give me a kiss.

"Whatever," Lily mumbled as she rolled her eyes and turned around. She stood on her tiptoes and planted a nice kiss right on his plump lips. He then pulled her into a low dip while still kissing her. "Whoa."

"Now you can go." James smirked as he let her go. She steadied herself and went up to her room.

"Whose in the shower first?"

"How about together."

"Bathing suits?"

"Yes, Lily."

"Okay. I'll meet you in there."

"Okay." James answered as he made his way to his room. "The things I do for her." He sighed as he pulled a pair of trunks from his dresser. Lily had grabbed a black bikini, put it on and went into the bathroom and started to water as she heard James door open. "God, must you wear that suit?"

"I'll go change if it bothers you," she suggested as she start to walk towards her door when a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

"It does, but not in a bad way. You'll see what way in a little while," he whispered in her ear and she giggled.

"Mr. Potter. I would love it if you didn't poke your wand at me," she mocked. James laughed and nibbled at her ear.

"Come on, into the shower." James said as he picked her up and he went into the shower. About half an hour later, Lily and James were in their common room playing a game of wizard's chess when the door burst open.

"JAMES!" Sirius screeched. Lily squealed at the sudden noise and nearly fell off of her chair.

"You okay, Lils?" James asked then he turned to Sirius. "What do you want, Sirius?"

"Nothing. I just felt like making an entrance."

"Sirius Black." Lily hissed. "You ever do that to me again and I will personally make sure you never have children."

"Yeah… I'm going to get out of here." Sirius gulped and ran out. 

"Geeze, way to scare him," James laughed at his girlfriends threat. 

"Well. He scared me. So, he faces my aggression."

"Wow… you really are a sexy little vixen with a very hot temper." 

"Thank you," she giggled and shook her hips sexily.

**((A/N Well.. Here's chapter 26! Review Please…And sorry for not updating sooner. I had this story ready like 2 weeks ago, but my computer wouldn't let me upload anything. The next chapter has been started and I expect it to be up in the next 2 weeks, unless my computer messes up again. Schools in a month and that mean tryouts so I have to start training. I know that last summer, I updated every few days, but hey, high school is hard work. (I'm going into 9th grade…) anyways…review and just read!))**

Thanks…

Bogloshi

checkered squares

Myrtle Riddle

Greengrl

babi-gurl8907

Jennifer Duesbee

obsessed4life

Padfoot2446

Chick Flicks- Rock 'N' Roll

Ashley James Potter

Shinki

Mionemobp

HarryPotterFreak4Lyf

Sweet Vanilla Chocolate

.. for reviewing chapter 25!


	27. Chapter 27

James laughed as Lily blushed. "Okay, we should be heading to the Entrance Hall soon. The train is coming in about an hour."

"Do we have too?"

"Well, you invited me to stay with you. I could just stay here if you didn't want to go home."

"Um, no. You're coming home with me."

"I knew that, James," Lily muttered, as she flopped back onto the couch and snuggled into one of the pillows.

"Tired?"

"No… just bored."

"Well... I can think of something that we can do to pass our time," James said. Lily rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Well… maybe later, 'cause I'm kind of hungry. Wanna go down to the kitchens?"

"Of course, I'd be happy to escort you." Lily giggled and went to go put her shoes on. They took a quick trip and had some milk and hot chocolate, then went back to their dormitory to get their trunks.

They grabbed their trunks, cloaks and headed off to the Main Entrance.

"Lily!" Amelia greeted, as she, Jenna and Sophia headed towards her.

"Hey Girls," Lily said, glancing at her friends. "Where are Hannah, Rachel and April?"

"April and Rachel are going to France and Hannah is with Freddy, saying bye."

"Oh," Lily said. She turned her attention to her boyfriend, "James, why don't you go find Remus and Sirius, I need to talk to Amelia."

"Okay, later, babe." he said, as he kissed her cheek and went to go find two of the other Marauders.

"Amelia, why don't we invite Hannah over for some of the Holidays? She'll get pretty lonely. I mean she'll only have Sam." Lily put an emphasis on Sam's name and glanced over to Jenna.

Amelia, being so smart, picked up on the hint. "Oh yeah, totally; Aunt Samantha wouldn't mind another girl in the house." Jenna just looked at Lily and Amelia and then shrugged.

James came back with his friends and they all had to line up, by year, to board the train. The professors checked off the students, one by one and in about half an hour, people were on the train and it was getting ready to leave the station. James, Lily, Amelia, Sirius, Sophia, Remus, Hannah, Sam and Jenna were all in the same carriage. They spent the whole time just talking and playing exploding snap. When the train landed at the station, they all exited and they said their goodbyes to Hannah, Sophia and Sam.

James noticed that Jenna gave Sam a kiss on the cheek, but he didn't say anything, only grunted slightly.

"Amelia, Lily, boys!" a voice rang from the platform and the teens and preteen made their way to James and Jenna's parents.

"Amelia! Jenna!" Lucy squealed, escaping her father's grasp and went running to her sister and cousin. Everyone laughed. Amelia picked her up and embraced her tightly. James, Sirius and his father were talking about the last Quidditch game and Lily was left standing with Remus and Sophia, who were giving each other good bye hugs, leaving Lily to just watch them. Lucy had been put down and saw Lily standing alone so she went over.

"Hi."

Lily smiled. "At least somebody remembered me. Hey, Lucy."

"Up, up," Lucy said, holding her arms out. Lily smiled, let her trunk fall silently to the floor and picked the little girl up. Lucy took a lock of Lily's hair and examined it. "Pretty." Wrapped her little fingers around Lily's locket, she whispered, "very pretty."

"Thank you, your brother gave it to me for my birthday." Lily said, smiling. Lucy just smiled back and hugged Lily.

"Where is my little cutie?" Lily heard James voice. She let Lucy down and softly chuckled as she ran her older brother. James saw Lily just standing there as she picked Lucy up and mouthed, "come here" to her.

Lily strolled over silently to James.

"Lily, it's so nice to see you again," Mrs. Potter stated.

"Same here, Mrs. Potter. And you too, Mr. Potter."

"Nonsense. There is no need to be so formal, Lily," Mrs. Potter stated. "Call me Samantha."

"Okay, Mrs. Po-, I mean, Samantha," Lily said.

"Now, I think we should get going, it's going to be quite a storm tonight," Jason Potter stated.

"Jason, hold on. I will not leave until Remus and that pretty girl have seen their parents," Samantha stated.

"Actually, Samantha, I'm spending Christmas with Sophia. My parents are in America, in the wizarding part of Hawaii. Third honeymoon."

"Oh, that's nice. Well, I hope we can see you during the holidays. You two are welcome at the Potter home anytime."

"Sophia," a voice rang from nearby. They looked up and saw Olivia Weathers with Sophia's older brother, Greg. They came over and Greg narrowed his gaze as Remus born into his vision.

"Mum, this is Mr. and Mrs. Potter. They invited Remus and I to spend some time with our friends at their house. Sometime during the holidays."

"Oh, that sounds lovely," Olivia stated, turning to look at Remus. "This must be the boy my Sophia has been raving about in her letters."

A blush graced Remus' cheeks.

"Yes, Mum. This is Remus Lupin." Sophia said, taking Remus' hand. "Remus, this is my mother, Olivia Weathers and my brother, Greg."

"N-nice to meet you, Mrs., Weathers, you too, Greg," Remus stuttered, as he shook their hands.

"Greg, calm down," Lily stated, as she looked at the older male. "Remus is cool. He isn't like Jeremy or anything." At that comment, Greg stopped glaring and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Sirius leaned over to Amelia and whispered. "Who's Jeremy?"

Amelia looked at him, and said "later." Sirius nodded.

"Okay, I think we should be going. It's going to start snowing soon," Samantha stated, as she ushered her group of teens out. It had already started snowing. "Okay, boys, put everyone's trunk into the back while us girls go into the car, its chilly out here," she stated, as she hugged her little girl. The girls giggled as they were given glares and they huddled into the car. Amelia, Lucy, Jenna and then Lily. James, Sirius and his dad come in. James sat next to Lily and Sirius sat next to Amelia.

"Okay. Its going to take us about an hour to get back home to so get comfortable back there," Jason stated as he started up the engine.

James put his arm around Lily and ended up falling asleep on her head, which she placed on his shoulder. Lucy just played with a doll and put its hair in different styles. Jenna ended up falling asleep and leaning slightly on Lily. They got back to the Manor and James shook Lily and Jenna awake. Jenna refused to wake up so James took her in his arms and Lily followed behind, getting her trunk and James, nearly falling over so Jason grabbed his children's and they went inside. Amelia and Lily left their trunks at the base of the stairs for Sirius and James to bring them up and they followed Mrs. Potter to the kitchen. The House Elves had prepared dinner for them.

"Ladies, can you set the table?" Samantha asked the two teens.

"Yup, no problem," Amelia stated, as she took the plates off of the counter and Lily and her set the table.

By the time the others had entered the kitchen, Amelia, Lily and Samantha were talking at one end of the table. Jenna sat next to Amelia, Sirius next to Jenna and then Jason. On the other side, Lucy sat next to James and Lily.

They ate and then went straight to bed. Instead of staying in a different room, Lily was bunking with Amelia. They fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

"AMELIA! LILY! WAKE UP!" Lucy screamed, as she ran into the room and jumped on the two girls who were asleep in Amelia's bed.

"AHHH!" the girls squealed, as they covered their heads with the blanket. They heard someone come into the room and pick up Lucy, whose voice was drifting closer to the door so they pulled the cover back and saw Jason Potter taking his youngest out of the room.

"Sorry girls, but she got away from me."

"It's okay. We had to get up sometime anyway," Amelia said, as she sat up, and then shrunk back down. "It's too cold."

"Jason, would you please drop, I mean, carefully place Lucy on the floor," Samantha corrected herself, as her husband pretended to drop Lucy, causing her to giggle. "The girls and I have to start planning so would you please get Jenna for me?"

"Must I?" Jason whined. Samantha simply placed a kiss on his lips and he left the room.

"You go, Mrs. Potter!" cheered Lily, grinning,.

"Woot, Aunt Sam!" exclaimed Amelia, throwing her arms in the air.

"Girls," Samantha tried to say in a stern tone, but she ended up laughing. "Lily, its Samantha. Not Mrs. Potter."

"Right-o. Mrs.- I mean Samantha," Lily grinned. All of a sudden Jenna came running in and jumped on the bed.

"I need your girls help preparing the house. It's our turn to hold the Annual Ministry Christmas Ball."

"Lily is awesome at organizing things, Mum. She and James did the balls at school, but Lily did most of it. James was a lazy git." Lily and Amelia started laughing as fell back on their pillows. Samantha shook her head and laughed.

"Okay. Well I'm going out for a while with Jenna and Lucy, you two had better be ready." With that, Samantha strode out of the room, Lucy following her.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get ready," Jenna stated as she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, shutting the door.

The two teens looked at each other and went out of the bed. Lily went over to her trunk and Amelia went to hers. They both pulled out a pair of jeans and a turtleneck; Lily's was green with snowflakes and Amelia's was a plain gold. They took turns in the shower and dried their hair with a quick charm. They put on tow socks, the type that sock each toe separately and their clothes. And they left the room to go to get some food. When they got to the stairs, Sirius and James shot past them, nearly knocking them to the ground.

"Black!" Amelia shouted.

"Potter!" Lily shouted in the same tone.

The boys just kept running down the hall.

"I think we can wait a little for our food," Amelia said, an evil smile spreading across her face. Lily smiled and tore off after the boys, Amelia right behind her. They followed their voices to the third floor. They ran upstairs and they heard a loud sound.

"What was that?" Lily asked, looking down the hallway.

"James! Sirius, this isn't funny," Amelia shouted.

They heard noises in the library so they cautiously made their way there.

"Crap, I forgot my wand!" Lily hissed.

"No! I left mine in the room. GUYS! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Amelia screamed.

They heard something down the hallway so they went to look at it.

Little did they know, someone was watching them, waiting for the opportune moment to pounce.

**((A/N hehehehehe cliffy! Lol. Anyways.. Hope you liked it. I'd just like to thank my beta, Laura (Cascading Iris), for checking over the chapter. I started the next chapter already. Should be up in less then a week. I have what I want to write. So.. REVIEW! And school starts on September 6th for me! CRIES))**

Thanks…

xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx

babi-gurl8907

EastCoastHPgrl

checkered squares

Bogloshi

Jennifer Duesbee

Ashley James Potter

Drunk Cow

WonderfullyMade5

Shinki

Krazykrazykt

ilovedrew88

Lynn RoMancie

Cascading Iris

HarryPotterFreak4Lyf

… for reviewing chapter 26!


	28. Chapter 28

Lily and Amelia made their way closer and closer to the sound until they heard another sound.. "ATTACK!" two voices yelled as they tackled the two girls to the ground.

"Not funny!" Lily cried from under James.

"Seriously." Amelia screeched as she threw Sirius off of her. Lily did the same with James and gave him a hurt and scared look.

"That wasn't funny!"

"Sorry Lils." James said quickly.

"Don't even try that." Lily spat. "Same with you Sirius." She stated as she saw his mouth about to open.

"Come on, we're sorry. We wanted to surprise you." James said.

"We won't get to be alone with you almost all of our holidays!" Sirius wined.

"Why do you say that?" Amelia asked.

"Because, when Sophia gets here, you guys are going to be together all the time. And now you two are going to be with each other more then us." James explained. Lily and Amelia looked at each other and hung their head down.

"I guess their right." Lily softly said.

"Yeah." Amelia said as she looked at the floor. James and Sirius looked at each other and then made their way to their respective girl and picked her up bridal style. "Whoa."

"What are you two doing?" Lily asked.

"Spending some time with our girlfriends. See you two in about an hour." Sirius stated as he raced towards the door, Amelia clinging for dear life onto Sirius neck. James had let Lily down when Sirius raced off. James had encircled one arm round her thin waist and another right under her breasts.

"Mmm, want to go somewhere more comfortable?" Lily whispered.

"Like where?"

"Your house, you pick somewhere… but… out of the beds I've slept in this house, yours is the most comfy." She whispered the last part. She then slipped out of his arms, and raced down the stairs, James following right after her. She ran all the way to her room, laughing all the way and he caught up to her just as she jumped onto his bed.

"Think you're going to get away from me?" James growled playfully.

"Mm.. I don't think I want to.. this is so comfy." Lily whispered. James had flipped her around so they were facing each other on his fluffy comforter. "I feel like falling asleep right here… right now."

"No.. wake up" James whined as he kissed her. Lily just smiled and sat back up and surveyed his room.

"You know. You really should clean this room up." She stated.

"Lily… I don't want you to sound like my mother."

"I was just saying…"

"Well then don't say anything having to do with cleaning." Lily rolled her eyes at this comment. From downstairs, they could hear the girls names being called.

"Guess your mum is back." Lily said as she hopped off of his bed and went towards the door.

"Whoa, hold on." James voiced as he shot in front of her and blocked the door. "You have to kiss me before you leave."

Lily laughed and leaned in a little, standing on her tiptoes and placed her lips on his. He immediately slid an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, molding their bodies together. She broke away, her cheeks red and she was breathing heavily. "I really think I should go now."

"Aw," James pouted.

"We can continue this later." She softly said before he moved from his spot and let Lily go off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Amelia, Lily and Jenna were now seated in the living room with Samantha going over some details. Lucy was in the room too, but she was running around with streamers in her hand, just being a little kid. "Okay, one of us must go over the guest list. I think Samantha should do that. Amelia, Jenna and I can make up a list of food items that are needed. James, Sirius and Jason can go and get the tree ornaments and a few evergreens from the woods near here. And then, all of us can decorate the trees after all that is done." Lily said.

"I'll go tell the boys what they have to do. Then I'll be back." Jenna stated as she walked out of the room.

"Alright, lets get started." Samantha stated as she unrolled a piece of parchment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

About 2 hours later, the lists were made up and invitations were sent out. The boys had gotten the decorations and the trees and were currently setting them up. The 4 girls were sorting the ornaments so each tree would have the same amount. After about half an hour, the trees were in place and the ornaments were sorted.

"Alright, I want these trees decorated by hand." Samantha stated. "So wands please."

"Mum.." James whined as he handed it over.

"You're not getting mine." Sirius shouted as he started running away, only to be caught by Jason who sent a stunner his way. The other kids broke into laughter as Jason walked over and took the wand away from Sirius. Samantha lifted the stunner and Sirius walked back over, grumbling.

"It's okay Sirius." Amelia said as she kissed his cheek. That seemed to bring him out of his funk.

"Alright. Since there are 3 trees, not counting the one we put in the den, here is what we will do. Jason and I will decorate the center one, Sirius, Amelia and Jenna the left and James, Lily and Lucy, the right one." Samantha stated.

"And we will all decorate the last one? Right?" Lucy piped in.

"Yup," James told her as he scooped up his little sister and placed her on his strong shoulders.

"Alright, since the boxes are heavy, boys, if you please." Jason stated. James placed his little sister on the ground and lifted one of the boxes, slightly pausing at the weight. He then went over to the tree his sister and Lily had been assigned too, being followed by the redhead and the one with ringlets.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

About 4 hours later, the older teens were snuggled under blankets drinking hot chocolate in the family room. "Wow, we did an awesome job today." Lily stated.

"yeah, I thought one of these two would have messed it up, but I was wrong." Amelia laughed.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, but then I thought that was mean because sometimes, they aren't total prats."

"Hey!" "I resent that!" came ringing from the two boys causing Lily and Amelia to giggle. They stayed up till around 1, just talking until they just fell asleep where they were. They were now sprawled on the floor, James arm had circled Lily's shoulders and she was fast asleep on his shoulder. Amelia's body was pressed up against Sirius with their knees spooning and his arm over her waist.

Samantha had come in to put out the fire, but then saw the 4 teenagers asleep so she layered another blanket on both of them and with a swish of her wand, the fire died, causing the room to darken completely and she left the room, smiling to herself.

**((A/N Hehehe… sorry for the long wait. I forgot about not updating for a while.. and I just started highschool, but that isn't a good excuse. Well here is the update. Im sorry if made anyone madd… I need a few ideas for the next chapter, but im not doing anything with Christmas yet.. like im not going to have the next chapter Christmas day. Ideas please?))**


	29. Chapter 29

**((A/N MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hehe.. here is my chappie. Kind of lameish, but its got some Christmas love in it.. hehehehehehehe))**

They spent the next day just hanging out.

**CHIRSTMAS DAY!**

Lily awoke with a start as something flew onto her and Amelia. "WAKEY WAKEY! ITS CHRISTMAS! GET UP! GET UP!" Sirius screamed as he shook the two teens.

"GET OFF!" Amelia shouted.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU SIRIUS BLACK!" Lily screeched. Sirius just bounded from the room. Amelia jumped up with Lily and ran out of the room. As Lily ran out of the room, James grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms.

"Good morning Love." He whispered as he kissed her lips.

"Morning," Lily softly said as she kissed back.

"Sorry about Sirius, he gets a little spastic."

"Haha, its fine, but I would have liked it you jump on me," she said with a small smile before skipping down he hallway. James grinned and ran after her. When they got to where everyone else was, Lily sat down next to Amelia.

"Goodmorning Lily, I hope Sirius didn't scare you too much," Samantha stated.

"No, its fine, I know how crazy he can get by now." Lily laughed at the pout that formed on his face.

"Sirius," Amelia sang.

"Yes?" he sniffled

"Presents." She stated. Sriius pout disappered and a smile replaced it.

"Ha, Amelia, you have too much power," Lily laughed.

"Def." Amelia laughed.

"Alright, lets open these presents before Sirius wets his pants with anticipation," Jenna said. Lucy giggled and fell backwards laughing, which caused everyone else to laugh. After everyone calmed odwn, they opened their presents.

James had received a book on Quiditch from Amelia, a prank kit from Sirius, candy from Remus, a picture of him and his sisters from Jenna and Lucy, and a new broomstick form his parents. From Lily, a broomstick care kit and a note, telling him the rest of his present was for later, which caused him to get hard slightly.

Sirius received a book on quiditch from Lily, a prank quill from James, candy from Remus, a trick mistletoe from Jenna and Lucy, a broom from the Potter Parents and a long kiss from Amelia, which he had received earlier.

Amelia had gotten a gift certificate from Lily, a small book full of notes on how to control Sirius from Remus, a nice bracelet from James, Jenna and Lucy, a Mrs. Santa Claus lingerie set from Sirius, which caused her to blush deeply and yet again, a new broom from her aunt and uncle.

Lily received a book on charms from Amelia, a necklace with an emerald plated in white gold from James, candy from Sirius and Remus, a nice outfit from Jenna and Lucy and a photo album of James from when he was younger from his parents, which caused a little whining from James and laughing from Lily.

"Well now, I think we should eat breakfast," Samantha suggested as she got up and picked her youngest daughter up.

"PANCAKES!!!" Sirius screeched as he shot up, only to be tripped by Amelia's outstretched foot, causing him to fly into the couch, causing another burst of laughter from everyone. They went and ate breakfast, listening to soft Christmas music.

"Why don't we all go ice-skating?" Amelia suggested as the kids sat in the living room.

"I cant skate," James mumbled.

"I can teach you." Lily piped up from next to him.

"I think he's a bit too scared he's going to embarrass himself," Sirius joked, causing James to growl and pounce on his best friend.

"James! Sirius! Enough!" Jenna screeched. "James, stop being a baby and let Lily teach you something."

"Haha, thanks Jenna," Lily smiled at James younger sister.

"No problemo, ill be upstairs getting Lucy and my skates out of the closet," Jenna stated as she left the room.

"Come on James… it'll be fun," Lily said as she sat next to Sirius and James who were still rolling around.

"Fine," he groaned as he stopped fighting Sirius.

"Come on Lily, lets go get ready," Amelia said as she stood up and left with Lily. They both decided on cute skiing sweaters and skirts and charmed leggings. They conjured up skates and headed downstairs to find Jenna and Lucy dressing up into their winter stuff. James and Sirius could be seen already outside, throwing snow at each other. Lily and Amelia helped the younger girls and went outside.

"Ready boys?" Jenna smiled as she placed her skates on and went onto the pond.

"Come on James, do you trust me?" Lily asked as she looked at him as he put his skates on.

"Yes."

"Then take my hand and ill help you skate."

"I need help too!" Lucy squeaked.

"I can help you," Sirius grinned as he and Amelia both took one of Lucy's hands and started to skate around, Lucy keeping balance in between. James took Lilys hand and stood up.

"Ready?" she smiled and he nodded.

"Promise not to make fun of me?" James pleaded.

"I wont." Lily said as she led him out. "If you do well, ill give you a kiss." James immediately let go and skated around like an expert. "What the hell??"

"Language. And I can skate. I was just seeing how nice you'd be.. but truth is, I can skate circles around all of you," James smirked, causing Lily to frown.

"I don't like being tricked James." She stated as she turned around.

"Lily, wait no" James whined as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "I was just kidding, don't be mad." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Now, what did you mean about that note earlier?"

"You'll see after that ministry ball," she whispered back, giving him a devilish smile. With hat she started skating around, humming innocently. They spent the afternoon skating and playing outside till Samantha called them in to get dressed. It was a casual dress, but in a muggle way. So the girls dressed in nice skirts and tops and the boys wore dress shirts and a pair of nice slacks. The girls helped Samantha and the elves set up. One people started to arrive. Other then a small little incident between Jenna and James involving Sam, things went by smoothly. Once the last guest left, everyone scattered.

James and Lily went in his room. Amelia and Sirius were somewhere else in the house. Jenna and Lucy went to play with their new gifts. "Thanks for inviting me, James, it was really nice of you."

"Lily, I would have never left you at Hogwarts. Especially with the whole gang gone."

"What if .. you know.. my m-mom was still alive?" she stuttered

"Then I would have had a very lonely Christmas."

"Really? That's so sweet."

"Yeah, I know," James laughed as he looked at her for the 100th time that afternoon. She was in black skirt that went up to her knees and a mint green top on that showed her curves. She noticed that he was looking at her and she blushed.

"James," she wined. "Come here..." he did as he was told and he went towards her, only to be locked lips with her. She grazed her tongue on his bottom lip and he opened, letting her tongue flood his mouth. About 15 seconds later, they were in a fierce lip lock. Lily's legs had wrapped around his torso and she was grinding her into him. He leaned on the bed for support.

"Hold on, Lils." he moaned as he parted his lips away from hers. She was about to question what when he pushed her onto his bed. She gave him a flirty smile as he set her down on his bed. She grabbed his collar and pulled him onto her and she began to suckle on his neck. She then flipped him over so she was on top and she shed him off his shirt. She caressed his muscles, which tensed, then softened under her touch. He rubbed her sides and began to fiddle with her top.

"Want me to get rid of this?" she asked taking a fistful of her shirt. He nodded so she put her arms up and he slid it off of her, leaving her in her tan bra, which was about to burst from her plush breasts. James eyes widened as he saw her nipples were already hard. She smiled and took advantage of this situation by kissing his lips with passion. He grabbed her and ran his hands all over her pale peach skin. She moaned.

"God I want you," James muttered. Lily smiled again and got off of him.

"Then take me, James," she said as she lay in front of him. He got a lusty look in his eyes and took his fingers and slid them on the waistband of the skirt and she helped him slide it off. Now she was left in a pair of panties and her bra. He then reached around her and unclipped her bra, causing her breasts to break free. He ran his fingers over her already hard nipples.

She moaned and shut her eyes. About 5 seconds later, she felt something on her breasts and saw James mouth enclosed over most of her breast and he started to run his tongue over her nipples. "God James," she moaned as she threw her head back slightly. He smirked at her reaction and did the same thing to the other breast. Once he finished, Lily pushed him onto his back and stripped him out of his jeans and saw bulge in his boxers. "I can help that," she smiled as she slipped his boxers off, seeing his erected cock as hard as ever. She smiled and took it into her hands and began to caress it with her fingers. He started to murmur her name as she began to lick the head of his throbbing cock.

Then she slowly inched it into her mouth at a very slow pace. "Lily..." he moaned. He began to move his body with his cock in her mouth. She sucked it hard as if it was bottle full of milk and she was a starving baby. She grazed her fingers over his balls, causing him to moan. She could tell he was near his climax by his moans so she stopped. James playfully glared at her. She lay on her back again, waiting for him to make the next move. He began to rub her pussy through her soaked panties.

"No, don't do that," she moaned. He just chuckled and He slipped his finger under her panties and slowly slid them down her legs. He then saw her in her naked glory. He then ran his fingers over her pussy and realized she was wet. "Wet for me," he thought smiling. He began to graze the opening of her pussy with his finger while he kissed her. Then slowly, but carefully, he slid 1 finger into her, she gasped and moaned. He then slid 2 fingers in and began to thrust in and out with those two fingers. She was extremely slick and warm.

"Don't stop," the redhead moaned as she moved her slender body with his hands. He began to work faster and harder and she closed her eyes, memorizing the pleasure. He continued this for about 5 more minutes until she climaxed. She shivered and fell back. She was breathing deeply. Feeling her cum on his fingers caused him to cum as well. "James.." Lily cooed as she took his face in her hands. "Now, please." she said referring to his cock in her pussy. He shook his head.

"Not just yet," he said as he disappeared between her legs. She was about to ask what he was doing when she felt his tongue probing her pussy. She then gasped again and moaned. She giggled as he tickled her and moaned as he continued his work. He brought his index and thumb to her nub and put different pressure on it, blowing on it softly

"Don't stop," she moaned in ecstasy. He continued his work until he got close an orgasm and stopped, just as she was about to climax.

"No...so close," she moaned.

"I know something better," he said as he got back on top of her again. She smiled as she figured out what he meant and she opened her legs to him.

"I don't want to hurt you Lils," he whispered. "So if it hurts, just squeeze my shoulder."

"I can handle it," she said as she traced his arm with her fingers. She liked that he wanted to be gentle with her the first time she made love and wanted to have someone thrust in her. She guided his throbbing cock to her wet pussy.

"One...two…three" he whispered as he slid in her. Lily's eyes widened at the sudden wave of pain that went over her body at that second.

"oh my god Lils, I'm soo sorry" James apologized and froze. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Its okay James. Don't worry" She then closed her eyes and got adjusted to his size. She nodded of him to start moving so he did, slowly. He thrust in and out, a little faster and harder each time. She moaned and moved her body once again with his. They kept at this for about 3 more minutes until he slide out of her. She then climbed onto his lap and started to ride him that way, her breasts jumping as she went up and down on his length. He then took her breasts and began to knead them fiercely.

"Yes...that's it... ride it baby. " he moaned. She continued to move her body up and down on his cock, sliding up and down, feeling herself tighten at his size. He shuddered as he felt another climax coming, her as well... finally about 10 thrusts later, she spilled onto his cock and fell back onto the bed. James came soon after and joined her. James pulled the covers over them and Lily cuddled into him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

"Did you like you're present?"

"What do you think?"

"No.." she pretended to be sad and looked down at his chest and pretended to cry.

"Lily, you have got to be kidding me. Of course I did."

"I know, I was just being a little brat," she smiled. James gave her a low laugh and nibbled at her neck. "James.. please.. I want to sleep.. you tired me out." She pleaded softly.

"I'm sorry Lils," he muttered softly. "Ill let you sleep."

"Thank you," she whispered. "Merry Christmas James."

"Merry Christmas Babe." With that, she fell asleep instantly.

**((A/N Hope you liked it. I wanted a chappie out by today, since it's the Christmas chappie. Ohh.. and that final scene was made a few months ago, I just needed somewhere to put it, so I decided to modify it to fit this, since it would be a good present to James p. Well I'm off to my cousins house for the day! CIAO!))**


	30. Chapter 30

It was the night after Christmas and the gang was sitting the in basement, just hanging out. "So.. what should we do?" Remus asked.

Lily looked over to Sophia and she nodded. "Truth or dare," Lily and Sophia screeched at once.

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"It's a muggle game," Remus began. "I read about when we were studying muggle games in Muggle Studies."

"What do you do?" James asked.

"Well it matters what you pick," Amelia said.

"Like if you pick truth, you have to tell the truth, if you don't, we'll know. Like usually we'll put a spell on each other to tell if you are are not. And if it's a dare, you have to complete something we ask you to do." Lily explained.

"Wait… since there's guys here, lets add the other part girls," Amelia smiled. The girls thought for a second.

"You mean the version we played at Sophia's 15th birthday party?" Lily asked and Amelia nodded.

"Excellent," Sophia smiled.

"What was that version?" James asked.

"Truth, Dare or Kiss," said Lily.

"That sounds great," Remus smiling at the edition. He gave Sophia a wink and she blushed slightly.

"I want to go first!" Sirius but in. "Truth, dare or kiss Sophia?"

"Wait! Before we start, I want to cast a charm on us." Lily stated, pulling out her wand and muttering a few words.

"What was that?" James asked.

"It was a truth spell. So no one can lie." Lily stated.

"We learned that last year, didn't we?" Remus asked.

"I didn't." Sirius said.

"Were you in Advanced Charms?" Sophia asked.

"No." Sirius replied.

"It was in Advanced Charms, not normal." Remus stated. "Okay.. sorry about that.. Sophia.. I guess you have to answer Sirius now."

"Truth."

"How far have you and Remus gone?" he asked. Sophia turned beet red and Remus took a gulp.

"Um, not that far," she said in a low, voice.

"How far?" Sirius urged.

"3rd base." she mumbled.

"What?!" Lily and Amelia shouted.

"Moony, I didn't think you'd have it in you!" James told his best friend.

"Sod off." Remus said to his friend.

"Okay," Sophia muttered. "Lily, truth, dare or kiss?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a wet dream?"

"Yes I have," Lily said, glancing over at James.

"Okay, next question!" Amelia stated quickly, not wanting to know about the dream that most likely included her cousin.

"Okay, Sirius, truth, dare or kiss?" Lily asked.

"Dare."

"I need to think about this for a second."

"Should I be scared, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. Lily's mind is very mysterious," James answered. Sirius just gulped and waited.

"I dare you to not kiss Amelia for a full 48 hours."

"What!?" Sirius cried. "I can't do that!"

"A dares a dare, Sirius." Lily told him.

"You're so mean Lily." Amelia pouted. Lily leaned over to whisper something into her ear.

"The longer he waits, the better he's probably going to be. I mean if you deprive someone of something, when they can have it, they will do anything." Lily said and Amelia nodded and whispered a thank you.

"Okay, stop the chit chat, James, truth or dare?" Sirius said.

"Truth."

"Here's an easy one, did you ever think you'd get Lily to go out with you?"

"Frankly, I knew I wasn't going to when I kept asking her and asking her, but part of me believed it could happen that way."

"I would have gone out with you if you didn't annoy me so much," Lily stated.

"Well at least you guys are together now," Sophia pointed out and Lily nodded and giggled slightly.

"Yes, now don't jinx it. Remus, truth or dare?" James asked.

"Truth."

"What is the best gift you could ever give Sophia?"

"My love."

"That's kind of corny," Amelia commented.

"But sweet!" Sophia smiled.

"You're only saying that because it concerns you." Lily pointed out.

"So?" Sophia laughed and her female friends giggled a little.

"This game is getting a little boring," Sirius complained.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" James questioned.

"Let's eat!" Sirius shouted.

"We ate like half an hour ago." Sophia said.

"Yeah," Lily and Amelia agreed in union.

"But I'm hungry."

"As always." James laughed.

"I can't help it. Besides, I'm a growing boy."

"Yeah, but if you grow too much here," Amelia started patting his stomach. "I won't be your girlfriend."

"No!" Sirius cried and faked stabbing himself in the chest and fell backwards. Amelia giggled and pecked him on the cheek before settling back into the circle.

"I'm getting tired." Lily stated.

"Then go to bed." Remus replied.

"I still get lost in this house."

"I could help you." James suggested.

"Then we wouldn't see either of you two for days." Amelia stated.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." James answered.

"James!" Lily giggled as she pushed him.

"Yes Lily." he asked, innocently. Lily just blushed. "Ladies, I think its time for us all to retire. We can see these goofs tomorrow."

"Ehh.. Yeah." Amelia said as she stood up.

"Bye Boys." Sophia said as she followed Amelia. Lily muttered a goodnight to everyone and followed her friends.

"We just got stood up.. Didn't we?" Sirius said.

"That would have been if they didn't show up." Remus stated.

"Well.. They left us then!"

"Really?" James said in a half sarcastic tone. "I didn't even notice.." Remus rolled his eyes and laid back.

"So James.. how was lastnight?" Remus asked.

James looked at him and grinned. "One word. Amazing."

"OHOHOHOH! JAMESIE FINALLY GOT WHAT HE WANTED!" Sirius yelled, causing James to shoot a glare his way and nearly strangle him. "So.. she good mate?"

"Why would I tell you?" James asked.

"Because if you don't.. then Ill just have to bring it up with Amelia.. and lets just say when that topic comes up sh-" Sirius was cut off when he saw James steaming and glaring his way.

"Shut up Sirius."

"Whyyy!?!?! I listen to you about Lilyyyyy!"

"Is Lily your cousin?"

"No bu-"

"Is she related to you in any way, shape or form?"

"No."

"Would you like it if I was dating any of your cousins and I.. you know.. and I told you about it?"

"That'd be kinky." Sirius stated.

"Sirius." James warned through gritted teeth. Remus decided to step in at this moment.

"Sirius.. basically.. James doesn't want to hear about his cousin in that manner. And I suggest you shut your mouth. You know perfectly well that James favors Amelia."

"Thanks Moony." James said as he laid back.

"Sorry." Sirius said, staring at the ground.

"Don't get all mushy and sappy." Remus said.

"I won't, " Sirius stated.

"So what now?" James said after a minute of silence.

"We sleep so then tomorrow we can be reunited with our loves!" Sirius said.

Remus and James looked at each other and burst into laughs and rolled around the ground, causing Sirius to glare. "DIE!" he shouted as he pounced on his friends. For the next hour, they were shooting spells, limbs and objects at each other. Eventually, they were out of energy and just slept where they dropped.

**((A/N Super sorry guys! I meant to update a while ago.. Just.. when I had finished this chapter, My computer had crashed for like.. a few days, then I forgot I hadn't updated and I was looking at my stories and I was like "CRAP!" so yeahh… here it is! Soooo sorry for the long wait! ))**

**Oh BTW! I need a new beta. If you're interested, Email or Message me on MSN Please!**


	31. Chapter 31

**(A/N. Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while, but here it is. I'm thinking of just ending this story with this chapter. It's a chapter/Epilogue of sorts. It's my type of thing. I have a ton of new ideas for a new story and a few stories for my newest one-shot "Endings bring Beginnings". Hope you enjoyed this horrible story of mine. I realize it's been about two years since I started this story in my basement on my father's computer, but I know I I'm ready for a better developed story, aren't you?)**

The rest of the vacation was spent lounging around the Potter Manor, playing pranks on each other. One of the funnier ones was when James thought he was hearing something coming from Amelia's room and when he saw Sirius wasn't in his bed, he jumped up and nearly hexed the door down when it opened and all he saw was his beloved girlfriend and her two best friends just hanging out and listening to music. Sirius had crept back to the room and had locked the door, leaving James in just his boxers in the hallway. Lets just say Sirius is now sporting a bruised manhood.

While the days towards New Years trailed down, the six kids realized that that this was the last vacation they were going to come back from while they were still at Hogwarts and had spent the rest of the vacation just hanging out with each other, acting like "ickle first years" as James' mother had put it one day.

James and Lily became closer and closer within the few days, both physically and mentally. Sophia and Remus ended up breaking lose the day before New Years, after a little mishap and her finding out he was a werewolf. But eventually, the girls, James and Sirius got her to at least still be friends with Remus.

New Years came and went and before the teens knew it, they were on the train, heading back to their home for the past 6 and half years.

While back, Remus was heartbroken, but soon he and Lily, being the smarter of both groups, had started to spend the days and nights studying for their on coming NEWTS. James ended up thinking something was going on behind the closed door of Lily's Heads dorm room, but knew that his best friend would never cheat on him and his fear had disappeared after Lily had promised him, under a truth spell of his fathers, that she was his forever and ever. It may sound a little weird, but Lily had agreed to it, seeing as she didn't know how someone like James Potter would ever doubt that she, Lily Evans, would ever cheat on him.

NEWTS came and went, everyone getting decent grades. Lily, being the "smartest witch of her time" as many people put it, received top marks in everything, earning her the same type of position the valedictorian would have in a Muggle school.

Graduation had passed a few days later, leaving all girls teary eyed and all the blokes disappointed that they weren't going to be with everyone anymore. The night before the last day at Hogwarts for the 7th years, Dumbledore had surprised them with a 7th year ball, something like a Prom for 12th year students in Muggle Schools. It was open to 7th years and lower years, as long as they were accompanied by a 7th year.

Amelia and Sirius had gone together, even though things were kind of shaky at the moment, seeing as it was rumored Sirius had hooked up with another girl between their return from Christmas break and NEWTS, but that rumor couldn't be proven. Sophia had been asked by a Hufflepuff in their year, while Remus had asked a quiet, shy Ravenclaw to go with. Needless to say, the two slowly drifted apart after school had finished.

James and Lily had gone together, no shock there. But the real surprise was that during the speech time, where all the Heads of Houses spoke, the Headmaster and the two Head Students spoke. Lily had gone before James, leaving him the last of the 7 people speaking. He had ended and everyone thought he was done, but with a simple wink towards a now very confused Lily, he had gotten down on one knee. Many girls had gasped by this point and now had their full attention on the dark haired hottie on the stage.

"Lily?"

"Yes James?" she quietly answered, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm oh so very happy that you gave me a chance this year."

"As Am I…"

"Well, now that school is done and over with, I have something to ask you… Lily" He stated, looking up into her green, tear filled eyes.

"Get on with it!" someone had shouted from the crowd. Of course that someone was Sirius, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Lily," he repeated. "Would you like to spend the rest of your life with me?" he asked, pulling out a simple, yet elegant ring from his hip pocket and oepneing the small case, revealing the most beautiful piece of jewelry Lily would ever own.

"Oh James!" she gasped, looking from the ring into the eyes of her boyfriend.

By now, Dumbledore was smiling, already knowing of James little performance, having been talking about it with the young man for a few days now. McGonagall had a few tears in her eyes, smiling, as were many of the female professors.

"I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you." Lily answered, smiling brightly now as he slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up. Lily had then slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, James arms encircling her thin waist. "I love you, Mr. James Potter."

"And I you, Miss Lily soon-to-be Potter" James smiled softly. The whole group of students burst into applause and the happy couple walked off the stage... not being able to wait for what the future brought them.

**(And Done. I hope you enjoyed this story.)**


End file.
